<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ryder High Blues by sadewolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121451">Ryder High Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadewolu/pseuds/sadewolu'>sadewolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grease (1978)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadewolu/pseuds/sadewolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Ryder High! You are the new girl, and you will meet other kids who are part of interesting cliques. Fitting in is so overrated, but it’s the only way you can stand out. Will you be able to get a date to the biggest dance of the year? And what happens when you unexpectedly become friends with the meanest girl in school?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to Ryder High! You are the new girl, and you will meet other kids who are part of interesting cliques. Fitting in is so overrated, but it’s the only way you can stand out. Will you be able to get a date to the biggest dance of the year? And what happens when you unexpectedly become friends with the meanest girl in school?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Main Characters:<br/>
- Melinda Roberts<br/>
- Marco Roberts<br/>
- Esther Roberts<br/>
- Rizzo<br/>
- Frenchy<br/>
- Marty<br/>
- Jan<br/>
- Sandy<br/>
- Danny<br/>
- Kenickie<br/>
- Putzie<br/>
- Sonny<br/>
- Doody<br/>
- Mason<br/>
- Carl<br/>
- Patty<br/>
- Blare<br/>
- Laralee<br/>
- Greta McGee<br/>
- Blanche Holden</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to Ryder High! You meet the Rosy Ladies and become friends with them. Will they be able to show you a thing or two about adapting to your new school?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R-R-RING!</p>
<p>	That’s the sound of my alarm clock, reminding me that my slumber is over and it’s now time to face reality: my first day of school. Geez, couldn’t you be loud enough, I groan as I turn off the alarm clock.</p>
<p>	And then onto my morning routine: brush my teeth, make my bed, shower, get dressed, grab my books… All just in time for breakfast. Mom is preparing French toast and omelettes with fruits for us three: her, me, and my brother Marco.</p>
<p>	“I want you two to start off your first day at Ryder High with a healthy, nutritious meal,” she said. “So eat up, and try not to be late.”</p>
<p>	Marco, my twin brother, and I have recently transferred from a boarding school in our hometown of River Falls, which is obviously many miles from our new place at Rydertown. As far as I’ve heard, Rydertown is home of Ryder High, the best school in the community. Since it’s nothing like the prep school Marco and I have been to, I’m just trying not to keep my hopes up too high about what it’s really like. </p>
<p>	Also, this is our first move away from our home. Our dad recently died over the summer. He was murdered by a so-called “friend”, and it was really sudden. The three of us are just doing our best to keep moving forward, especially my mom. She’s a strong woman on the outside, but I know deep down, she’s just as broken as Marco and I are. It hasn’t been very easy at all.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, why aren’t you eating?” Marco asks me.</p>
<p>	I have no idea how much time has passed since I started daydreaming. “Oh, uh… Suddenly, I’m not so hungry anymore.”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure, sweetie?” Mom asks. “I hate to see such good food go to waste. Will you be able to pay attention in class?”</p>
<p>	“I promise I’ll keep an eye on her.” Marco gives a wink, and I nudge him playfully on the elbows.</p>
<p>	“Alright, then.” Mom starts collecting my plate and cup. “You’d better hurry along so you’re not too late. You need time to find where all your classes are.”</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, Marco and I start heading off to school, riding in Marco’s car. We are now at Ryder High! I am feeling excited, yet a little nervous. Ryder High is nothing like River Falls Prep Academy. I don’t know what to expect.</p>
<p>        Marco and I make our way through the crowded halls, but somehow end up losing sight of each other. “Marco?” I call out through the crowd. “Marco, where are you?”</p>
<p>	I am not sure if he can hear me, so I try not to bother looking for him and find my own way to class instead. That’s when I accidentally bump into someone, seeing a pile of books drop to the ground.</p>
<p>	“I’m sor…” I look up to see a girl, giving me a friendly smile. She’s really pretty: blonde, blue-eyed, gorgeous. Wearing a pink suspender dress.</p>
<p>	“Hi, I believe these are yours.” She helps me pick up my books and gives them to me before picking up her own.</p>
<p>	“Thanks.” I give her a friendly smile.</p>
<p>	“You’d better hurry if you don’t want to be late to class,” she says.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know where my first class is,” I tell her. “I came here with my brother, Marco, but I lost him in the crowd. I don’t know if he made it to class yet. I have History.”</p>
<p>	“There’s a chance he might have. Don’t worry, just come on and follow me to History class.”</p>
<p>	She and I walk next to each other. It almost slips my mind that I should ask her for her name.</p>
<p>	“By the way, my name is Melinda.” I introduce myself to her. “Melinda Roberts.”</p>
<p>	“Nice to meet you, Melinda. I’m Sandy Olsson. Actually, it’s Sandra Dee, but I like to go by Sandy.”</p>
<p>	“I’m new here,” I tell her. “My brother and I just transferred from a prep school. That’s why you see me wearing this preppy outfit.”</p>
<p>	She gives me a small smile. “I think that outfit suits you well. I’d like to welcome you here to Ryder High. We’re a school that’s all about cliques, but at the same time, we’re a community. So you don’t need to worry about fitting in and all that other trivial stuff. You just be you.”</p>
<p>	I am amazed by how much she knows about Ryder High. “How do you know so much about Ryder High?”</p>
<p>        “Trust me, I was the new girl once. A while back. Tried to get accepted by the Rosy Ladies. Consists of Rizzo and her crew. But I’ve decided I didn’t want to be a part of it anymore, but we’re all still pretty good friends, though.”</p>
<p>	I find all the things that she’s telling me quite fascinating. Is this what student life is really like at Ryder High?</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we are in History class. It feels awkward being the new girl in such a large class, especially as the teacher is droning on, seemingly not giving a care that a new girl has walked in a few minutes tardy.</p>
<p>	One guy raises his hand and speaks out, “Excuse me, Mr. Lynch, but I think we have a new student.”</p>
<p>	“Do we now?” Mr. Lynch clears his throat. “Thank you for the reminder, Mr. Murdoch,” he says to the guy who made the announcement. He faces me as Sandy goes to take her seat.</p>
<p>	“Hello, ma’am, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?” he says.</p>
<p>	I am feeling a little nervous, but I try my hardest not to show it. “Hi, my name is Melinda Roberts.” I introduce myself to the class. “I transferred from a prep school back in River Falls.”</p>
<p>	Everyone starts talking all at once, perhaps welcoming me to class. Mr. Lynch tells me that I am welcome to sit anywhere that I want, and there’s an empty seat right next to a pink-haired girl second to the last row. I sit next to her.</p>
<p>	She gives me a small smile, then whispers in my direction. “Nice to meet you, I’m Frenchy.”</p>
<p>	I smile back. “What kind of name is that?”</p>
<p>	“It’s actually Francesca Alicia Facciano, but Frenchy just sounds better and saves you the time.”</p>
<p>	“Why do you have pink hair?” I whisper back to her. “Going for a new look or something?”</p>
<p>	She blushes, flattered, before answering. “Ah, not really. Long story short, but it has to do with my passion for cosmetology and trying to make it to beauty school. At some point, I even wanted to drop out of Ryder High to open up my own business, but then… Believe it or not, a guardian angel convinced me in a dream what a fool I was.”</p>
<p>I chuckle, finding her story incredible. Not that I think she’s a liar, but I just think it’s amazing that she has such high hopes for herself and her future. “Well, thank God that you’re still here,” I tell her.</p>
<p>	“I’m glad I’m here,” she says.</p>
<p>	I notice that she is wearing a red leather jacket, which means that she may be part of a clique. “Are you, by any chance, part of a clique? You’re wearing a…”</p>
<p>	“Oh, you mean this leather jacket? Yeah, Rizzo gave it all out to us one summer as part of being a Rosy Lady.”</p>
<p>	It suddenly hits me that the Rosy Lady is the same clique Sandy has told me about. Although I still don’t know yet why they won’t let her become one of them.</p>
<p>	“That’s great,” I say. “Is it something that you have to earn?”</p>
<p>	“If you mean trying to impress Rizzo, then yeah,” replies Frenchy. “She’s the leader of the group. I think it’s something we’ll talk more about at lunch, if you’re willing to sit with us and I can show you around the school some more.”</p>
<p>	I think that it will be a great opportunity for me to learn more about the Rosy Ladies, and what it takes to become one of them. At the same time, I want to spend quality time with Sandy and see why she’s the odd one out. If not, then I’ll rather just have lunch by myself and explore Ryder High on my own.</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, it is lunchtime. All the students eat lunch for free in the outside cafe, something I’ve noticed. I want to find Frenchy so I can sit next to her, but I’ve changed my mind. I want to have lunch by myself. I don’t know too many people, and the truth is, I’m painfully shy.</p>
<p>	Just then, I hear a familiar voice. “Why are you sitting all alone?” I look up to see Sandy.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know who else to sit next to,” I tell her.</p>
<p>	She grins at me and pulls me by the arm. “Well, now you do. Come on, follow me.”</p>
<p>	Knowing that I don’t really have much of a choice, I follow Sandy to a table filled with other girls. Three of them are wearing red leather jackets, which must mean that they’re part of the Rosy Ladies. Oh, no, how am I ever going to show them that I want to become one of them?</p>
<p>	“Girls, this is Melinda.” Sandy introduces me to the Rosy Ladies. “She’s new here.”</p>
<p>	“So I’ve heard.” Rizzo, their leader, grins. “Welcome to Ryder High. I see you’ve met us as the Rosy Ladies, of which I am the proud leader.”</p>
<p>	“Rizzo, no need to brag.” Frenchy tells her.</p>
<p>	“Hey, I ain’t bragging; I’m just telling the truth. I am the leader, after all.” Rizzo shakes hands with me. “Name’s Rizzo. Betty Rizzo, actually, but nobody ever calls me Betty. Sounds too… Too… What’s the word I’m looking for?”</p>
<p>	“Too ‘goody-two-shoes’ for you?” Jan chuckles. She’s the girl with the pigtails.</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Jan. You took the words right out of my mouth.” Rizzo turns to me. “Yeah, what she said. I just prefer to go by my last name. Makes me all tough and stuff.”</p>
<p>	I like this girl already. It seems like she’s not the type of person who gives a rat’s bottom what anyone else thinks.</p>
<p>	“I’m Jan, by the way.” Jan introduces herself to me.</p>
<p>	“Nice to meet you.” I tell her.</p>
<p>	“And I’m Marty.” Marty is putting on lip gloss while staring at herself in her pocket-sized mirror and introducing herself to me. “It’s short for Martina, but here at Ryder High, I go by Marty.”</p>
<p>	“What flavor lip gloss is that?” I ask her out of curiosity.</p>
<p>	She smiles at me. “You really want to know? It’s rosy red. Here, you wanna try some?”</p>
<p>	I take the lip gloss and put a little on my lips, even though I already have some of my own. “You like it?” she asks. </p>
<p>	“What’s not to like?” I reply.</p>
<p>	Just then, a girl with long, flowing blonde tresses comes running up to our table. She is clearly excited about something. “You’ll never believe this, Rizzo. During homeroom today, some girl was handing out flyers saying something about trying out for cheerleading, and I just figured that it’d be my dream come true!”</p>
<p>	“Jesus, Patty, you could at least learn to use your inside voice.” Rizzo shakes her head. “We have some company here.” Company meaning me, of course.</p>
<p>	Patty blushes as she glances at me, feeling a little humiliated that she would act so bubbly in my presence. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that you were familiar with Rizzo and the Rosy Ladies.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not.” I tell her. “I’m just the new girl.”</p>
<p>	“Patty, this is Melinda Roberts.” Sandy introduces me to Patty. “She’s new to Ryder High. And Melinda, this is Patty Simcox, the aspiring cheerleader.”</p>
<p>	“How do you do?” Patty asks me.</p>
<p>	“I’m fine, thank you.” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Did you transfer from a prep school?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I did. With my brother. Who’s also new here.”</p>
<p>	Just then, Jan chimes in. “Wait a minute, your brother is Marco Roberts? He was in my fourth-period English class! He’s a writing geek.” She sighs dreamily. No way! Is she really developing a crush on my BROTHER?</p>
<p>	“Aw, Jan, why don’t you just ask him out?” Rizzo says in a slightly teasing way.</p>
<p>	Jan giggles nervously. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>	“So Melinda, you think you have what it takes to be a Rosy Lady?” Patty asks me.</p>
<p>	I am not sure how to answer that. All the girls start glancing at each other, also wondering how to answer that. Do they not think I am worthy enough to join their group? What will I take to get on Rizzo’s good side?</p>
<p>	“You don’t need to answer that,” Rizzo says to me. “Patty, you’ve got such a big mouth, you know that? If Melinda wants to join the Rosy Ladies, she can do so on her own free will. Isn’t that right, Melinda?”</p>
<p>	“Yes… I guess?” I reply.</p>
<p>	Rizzo smirks. “Good, it’s settled, then. I just want you to know about our male counterpart, the Thunderbirds.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t you mean the T-Birds, Rizzo?” Frenchy asks.</p>
<p>	“No, Frenchy, they’re the Thunderbirds.” Rizzo explains to her. “The ‘T’ in the name stands for ‘thunder.’ Trying to sound all tough. If it isn’t Danny Zuko rubbing his masculinity in our faces. Barf.”</p>
<p>	Sandy chuckles. “Don’t be so hard on Danny, Rizzo. He and I are an item now, you know.”</p>
<p>	“So I’ve heard. Well, good luck with him, then. He’s all yours.”</p>
<p>	Sandy sighs with admiration as she thinks about Danny. “He’s always been mine.”</p>
<p>	“Well, way to keep me in suspense.” Patty says to Rizzo. “Why don’t you tell Melinda what you want her to do to be part of your… You know?”</p>
<p>	Rizzo sighs. “Fine, Patty. If you insist.” She rips out a piece of paper, takes out a pen from her purse and gives it to me. “Write your phone number. I’ll call you so that we can talk about the slumber party we’ll be having at Frenchy’s house this Friday evening.”</p>
<p>	Slumber party? Am I really being invited to a slumber party? I hope this is not a dream. I write down my phone number on the paper, and give it to Rizzo.</p>
<p>	“Perfect.” Rizzo grins. “I look forward to seeing you at, let’s say, 7:00. Sound good with you?”</p>
<p>	I figure that this must be the perfect time for me to take advantage of the fact that I’m still young, and you only live once. So why not? Why not? “Sounds perfect, Rizzo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slumber Party Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rizzo has just invited you to a slumber party at Frenchy’s house for the weekend to spend time with your new friends, the Rosy Ladies! Will you be able to show them that you have what it takes to fit in with them? And you finally get to know the cute guy in your Biology class…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week goes by, and pretty soon it’s Friday. So far, I’ve had a great week, making new friends at Ryder High. By “friends”, I mean Rizzo and the Rosy Ladies, of course. They have invited me over to Frenchy’s house tonight for the slumber party, which I’ve been dying to go all week. Mom is glad that I’ve been making new friends, but she also wants me to stay cautious of the other girls (like Rizzo, maybe) so that they’re not a bad influence on me.</p>
<p>	After helping me pack all my clothes, Mom is ready to take me to Frenchy’s house. “You got everything you need?” she asks me.</p>
<p>	“I sure do.” I tell her.</p>
<p>	Marco and Mom get into the car, and soon I have brought my bags inside, ready to go. Five minutes later, we’re at Frenchy’s house.</p>
<p>	“Have fun on your wild night out, sis.” Marco shakes my hand.</p>
<p>	“I will. Don’t worry too much about me; I’ll be fine.” I shake hands with him. Then I give Mom a hug.</p>
<p>	“Love you, sweetie,” she says.</p>
<p>	“Love you too.” I tell her. I walk up to the front porch and ring the doorbell. The door immediately opens, and Frenchy starts squeezing the life out of me as if she’s been expecting to see me.</p>
<p>	“You made it!” she whispers with delight.</p>
<p>	I wave goodbye to Marco and my mom before they finally start heading back home. Frenchy takes my bags and leads me up to her room, where Rizzo and the others have been waiting. The others meaning Sandy, Marty, and Jan. I wonder if maybe I was a little late.</p>
<p>	“Hey, girl.” Rizzo greets me with a wink. “Welcome to the club.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry if I’m late,” I say.</p>
<p>	The other girls chuckle. “Late? What are you talking about?” Sandy asks. “Of course you’re not late. You’re our guest. This slumber party is thrown specifically for you. Welcoming you to our adventures at Ryder High.”</p>
<p>	That makes me feel a little better, so I start making myself feel at home in Frenchy’s room. Rizzo and Marty start smoking, while Frenchy decides that she wants to give Sandy a makeover.</p>
<p>	“So that you look like an absolute bombshell for Danny,” Frenchy says to her with a giggle.</p>
<p>	Sandy scoffs a little. “I don’t need to look that great for him, Frenchy. He already likes me the way I am.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, but still, you can never go wrong with a little makeover.” Frenchy convinces her. “Besides, I need to use my cosmetology skills to the best of my abilities.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo scoffs. “You still having those pipe dreams about making it to beauty school, French?”</p>
<p>	Frenchy takes a pillow and playfully throws it at Rizzo. “And just what exactly is wrong with that, Rizzo? You think I don’t have what it takes to get into beauty school?”</p>
<p>	“Not what I said…” Rizzo hesitates.</p>
<p>	“I think she’s implying that you almost made the life-threatening choice of dropping out of high school,” Marty says. “Remember those times?”</p>
<p>	“Please, I don’t want to go back down that road, thinking about that moment.” Frenchy says. “I’m still a student at Ryder High, am I not? Once we graduate, I’ll open up my own store and start living out my dreams.”</p>
<p>	“That’s really amazing.” I say to her. Frenchy smiles, knowing that she’s got a support system in me.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Melinda, you got your eyes set on anyone special?” Rizzo asks me.</p>
<p>	To me, that is a vague question. Does she mean anyone in general, or some of the other kids at Ryder High? “Uh, I’m not sure.” I reply.</p>
<p>	Jan chuckles. “Rizzo, you weren’t specific enough. I think you mean if Melinda’s got her eyes set on a certain someone at Ryder High.” A moment’s pause. “Right? That’s what you meant?”</p>
<p>	Something in Rizzo’s voice gives off a hesitant vibe. “Yeah, Jan… That’s exactly what I meant.”</p>
<p>	For my first week at Ryder High, it doesn’t seem like most of the guys are attracted to me. But then again, there is that one guy in my biology class. He’s really cute and has the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. Unfortunately, I’m not the best at remembering names. What’s his name again… Mason? Something with an M. That’s all I remember.</p>
<p>	“No, not really.” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Are you sure?” Sandy asks me. “I’m pretty sure there’s a lot of nice boys in our grade who are willing to give you a chance.”</p>
<p>	The truth is, I have never dated anyone before in my life. Just a few crushes here and there since I was in kindergarten, but I never really went out on an actual date with anyone. Now it must be so hard because my father’s no longer around, so I can never really tell what a real man should be.</p>
<p>	For some reason, I feel the need to bring it up. “I recently lost my father this summer.” I tell them. “That’s why my brother Marco and I moved here to Rydertown to attend Ryder High.”</p>
<p>	The room is silent for a moment. Oh, no, did I overdo it? I am making things feel more awkward than they should be.</p>
<p>	“Oh, wow… We’re sorry, Melinda.” Rizzo tells me. “We had no idea.”</p>
<p>	“Every girl needs a father figure in her life to show her what a real man can be.” Frenchy says as she puts her arm around me to comfort me. I give a small smile.</p>
<p>	“How do you like it at Ryder High so far?” Jan asks.</p>
<p>	“I like it okay.” I reply. “It’s not the same as my prep school, but I like that it’s different. I feel like I can truly find myself here.”</p>
<p>	“Of course,” says Sandy. “You just need to get more involved in some extracurricular activities. That's one way you’ll stand out and be noticed by all the cute guys.” She gives me a wink.</p>
<p>	“Don’t give her many ideas, Sandy.” Rizzo says.</p>
<p>	“I know something that will cheer you up.” Marty says to me. She gives me a cigarette. “As Rosy Ladies, we tend to do it when we’re bummed out about all the bummer stuff that goes on in our lives. You should try it too.”</p>
<p>	“Except for me, Marty.” Sandy says. “I don’t smoke, remember? I’ve tried it once at my cousin’s wedding a while back… Let’s just say it give me a literal sick feeling in my stomach.”</p>
<p>	“I forgot, Sandy.” Rizzo says. “Sorry.” She turns to me. “Except for Sandy, who’s not even a real Rosy Lady but just likes to hang out with us for whatever reason only God knows, smoking is the cool thing we like to do a lot. It’s one of the many ways you can fit right in with us. Getting even the bad boys to notice you.”</p>
<p>	Jan giggles again. “Bad boys like who, Rizzo? Danny Zuko?”</p>
<p>	Rizzo rolls her eyes. “No, I actually mean Kenickie. Kenickie is my bad boy, and no one should forget that. Anyway, Melinda, what do you say? Wanna give smoking a shot? Just one quick little puff. Only a few seconds, that’s all. Not really gonna kill you.”</p>
<p>	“Scientifically speaking, it can,” Frenchy says. Rizzo gives her a smug smile, as if to say, “Thank you, Captain Obvious.”</p>
<p>	I am not a smoker because even I know that it can kill you, but then again, if there’s anything I can do to be one of the Rosy Ladies I need to get them to notice me. “No, thank you,” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Smoking’s not your thing?” Rizzo asks.</p>
<p>	I shake my head. “No, it’s really not.”</p>
<p>	Frenchy then asks, “Do you want me to dye your hair, at least? You know, give you a makeover so that you can have a better self-esteem.”</p>
<p>	I don’t think it’s something my mom will allow. She certainly doesn’t do tattoos or piercings. I don’t want to get on her bad side.</p>
<p>	“Nah, I’m good.” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Wanna get your ears pierced?” Frenchy asks.</p>
<p>	I shake my head once again.</p>
<p>	“Why don’t you want to do anything fun?” Jan asks me. Her tone sounds a little whiny, but she giggles so as not to make it sound hurtful.</p>
<p>	“I don’t want to do anything that will get me in trouble with my mom.” I reply. “Sorry. We should just watch a movie and have some popcorn instead.”</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, Rizzo has the popcorn ready, and five glasses that she will fill up with wine. I don’t drink wine, and I shouldn’t, but I don’t want to be a party pooper. So I take a glass of wine, and even just one little sip is enough to make me choke.</p>
<p>	“Are you all right, Melinda?” Marty asks.</p>
<p>	“What kind of wine is this?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“The kind that you drink which gives you pleasure.” Rizzo replies with a grin.</p>
<p>	“I could’ve asked for some water,” I say, trying my hardest to suppress my cough.</p>
<p>	“But you didn’t.” Rizzo says. “You said you were okay with wine, so that’s why I’m doing the honor of pouring you some from this bottle. This bottle is a family gift. An antique is what it is.”</p>
<p>	Eventually, I feel better as Rizzo pours me a cup of water. A few minutes later, I excuse myself to use the bathroom. Frenchy leads me to the bathroom. “You can come back out whenever you’re ready, okay?” she says. “Just take your time.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you,” I say to her, and then she leaves. I am using this chance to freshen up some more. While I am taking care of my own needs, I have the feeling that I can hear the girls’ conversation in the room.</p>
<p>	“Ugh, that girl makes me so sick!” I can hear Rizzo saying. “Can’t you believe her? Feeling nauseated over one little sip of wine that she said she wanted, and then having the nerve to accuse me of not giving her water?”</p>
<p>	“Rizzo, don’t be so hard on the poor girl.” I hear Sandy say. “She’s just the new girl, you know. She just lost her father over the summer. It’s just her and her mother. You know that she’d do anything to keep her mother happy, even if it means not doing everything that we ask her to do.”</p>
<p>	“So, now she’s your new best friend, Sandy?” Rizzo snaps. “Why are you defending that goody-two-shoes? Are we really supposed to keep babysitting her until we can prove to her that she’s Rosy Lady-material? She’s being a real party pooper.”</p>
<p>	“Well, maybe it’s not just about being Rosy Lady-material.” Frenchy says. “Maybe all she needs is good friends. And then, along the way, maybe we can teach her a thing or two about being a Rosy Lady.”</p>
<p>	“That girl must not have any luck with boys whatsoever.” Rizzo shakes her head. “All the guys at Ryder High are way outta her league. She’s way too good for them. Little Miss Mama’s Girl doesn’t want to disobey her mother by taking a shot, getting piercings, or doing a joint. I feel bad for her, really.”</p>
<p>	Jan starts giggling. “Nothing’s wrong with being a mama’s girl, Rizzo. At least she has someone’s shoulders to cry on. When we need to cry, we do joints.”</p>
<p>	“See, Jan, that’s exactly how we’re different.” Rizzo says. “What do you think this night was all about, anyway?” None of the girls answer, waiting for Rizzo to answer. “This night was about welcoming Melinda to Ryder High. Showing her that she does have the potential to be one of us. But if she wants to go around kissing her mama’s butt all the time…”</p>
<p>	“Then she won’t be able to get any guy to like her,” Marty says.</p>
<p>	“That’s right, Marty. No guy wants a girl who’s that interested in pleasing her ‘mommy.’” Rizzo scoffs. “A guy wants a girl who is willing to please him. To tend to his needs, being there for him. Jesus knows, it’ll take a miracle for that to happen with this girl.”</p>
<p>	“We’ll give it some time, Rizzo.” Frenchy says. “Rome wasn’t built in one week, you know.”</p>
<p>	“That’s not how the saying goes, French.” Rizzo says.</p>
<p>	Frenchy shrugs. “At least I was close enough.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo sighs. “Fine, we’ll give her some more time. But she’s gonna need a date for the school dance. Even though it’s nearly two months away. If she can’t get a guy to go with her, she’s gonna be the laughingstock of the whole school. And my reputation’s at stake here. People are gonna see me as the bad girl who’s friends with a goody-two-shoes mama’s girl who can’t even get a date to one of the biggest school dances at Ryder High.”</p>
<p>	“Aw, don’t sweat it, Rizzo,” Jan says. “Your reputation isn’t going to be in trouble just because Melinda’s too good to ask out any one of the boys to be her date to the dance. If she’s meant to have a date, then it’ll happen.”</p>
<p>	“Hope you’re right.” Rizzo tells her.</p>
<p>	I have been listening to the whole thing. Do Rizzo and her friends really feel that way about me? Even Frenchy? I always thought that I could trust Frenchy. I don’t know why she’d do this to me. I start crying, but I try my best to fight back the tears so the others won’t hear me.</p>
<p>	Just then, there is a knock on the door. It’s Frenchy. “Melinda, aren’t you almost finished yet? We’re just about ready to hit the sack.”</p>
<p>	“I… I’ll be out there.” I call out to Frenchy. I quickly wipe away the tears before she can come in.</p>
<p>	“Melinda… Have you been crying?” she asks me. She notices that my eyes have become slightly red and puffy from the tears that I just washed away.</p>
<p>	“No, of course not… Just allergies.” I tell her.</p>
<p>	But she sees my pain, and she gives me a hug. “It’ll be okay,” she reassures me. “Rizzo has a penchant for talking down on someone who isn’t, you know, like her. But she usually means well, though. Don’t let it get to you so much. It’s your night, after all.”</p>
<p>	That starts to make me feel a little better, knowing that Frenchy is a true friend. “Just promise me you won’t mention it to her that you heard everything she said,” she says.</p>
<p>	While it feels tempting to tell Rizzo off, at the same time I don’t want to start any drama. It’s the first time that I’m spending the night with some friends. I was never able to do that at my old prep school. Partly because I wasn’t really much of a social butterfly, and I didn’t like the other kids. I figured it’d be best if I didn’t mention anything to Rizzo.</p>
<p>	“I promise.” I tell Frenchy.</p>
<p>	We head back to the room, where the girls are getting ready to call it a day. Frenchy and I tell each other good night before finally hitting the sack ourselves. The weekend passes, and soon it’s the second week of school at Ryder High. It’s a typical day, with the other kids just hanging around in the halls. I make my way to where Rizzo and the others are, when I bump into someone.</p>
<p>	“Sorry,” says a guy’s voice. I look up and see a familiar face: the guy in my biology class. I swear, his eyes are his best features! If only I can remember his name…</p>
<p>	“Hey, aren’t you in my biology class?” I say to him.</p>
<p>	“I sure am,” he replies. “We just never interacted before. Your name’s Melinda, right?”</p>
<p>	“That’s me. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>	“Mason Chambers,” he replies. “It’s nice to finally talk to you. How do you like it here so far?”</p>
<p>	He isn’t the first person to ask me that. “I like it very much,” I reply. “I find that it’s easier to make friends here than it is at my other school.”</p>
<p>	“I guess that’s what it feels like going to a prep school,” he says. “Everyone’s dressed pretty much the same, and there’s nothing that’ll make you stand out. But I’m glad you like it here. Ryder High is one of the best schools in the country.”</p>
<p>	“I’ve heard that a lot,” I say with a smile.</p>
<p>	“It’s true. Our dances are the best because the prices are pretty affordable. If you ever wanted to go, you don’t need to worry about not having enough money for the tickets. Ryder does a lot of donations yearly, so it’s how we’re able to afford cheap tickets for dances, trips, and other events.”</p>
<p>	I have no idea that Ryder High wasn’t that expensive. I guess Mom has done the right thing by enrolling Marco and me here. I have the feeling that we’re going to fit in just fine.</p>
<p>	“That’s really cool,” I say. I am hoping that if we bring up the dance later, then Mason may just ask me to be his date. And show Rizzo and the Rosy Ladies that I am not a butt-kissing mama’s girl who’s unable to get a date to the dance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Watch Out for the Mean Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You come face-to-face with the mean girl at Ryder High, Blare, who tells you to stay away from Mason. Will that affect your chances of going to the upcoming Ryder High dance, with or without a date? Will you even go at all?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks fly by, and Mason and I are starting to become more acquainted. I even had the pleasure of seeing him at track practice one time, hanging out with his best friend, Carl. That one day, after practice is over, I walk up to him and he’s surprised to see me. “Hey, Melinda, what are you doing here?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“I just came by to see you.” I tell him. “How was practice?”</p>
<p>	“It could have been better, but then again who’s complaining?” He shrugs. “We have our first game coming up next Friday, so if you’re ever interested in stopping by to watch…” He gives me a wink. “Well, you know exactly what to do.”</p>
<p>	I know that I can’t miss this moment for the world, seeing Mason on the track team. I just have to do everything in my power to be there for him and cheer him on. After all, that’s what friends are for. Right?</p>
<p>	“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” I tell him.</p>
<p>	Just then, Carl and Danny Zuko come up to us. “Hey, buddy,” Carl says to Mason, and then turns to me. “Hey, Melinda, how’s it going?”</p>
<p>	“I’m fine, Carl. I just came by to talk to Mason.”</p>
<p>	“Hoping not about me, right?” Carl grins. He’s a real joker. I guess that’s why he and Mason are such good friends, even though they’re not part of the Thunderbirds like Danny is.</p>
<p>	“No, of course not about you, pal. Don’t sweat it.” Mason gives him a playful punch. “You’re not really all that interesting to talk about.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, none taken.” Carl says.</p>
<p>	“The track team is pretty intense and truthfully quite exhausting for me.” Danny says. “Don’t tell anyone that I said that.”</p>
<p>	“Why are you even on it, anyway? Just out of curiosity.” I ask him.</p>
<p>	“I was really into Sandy the first few weeks when she transferred here,” replies Danny, “and I really wanted to do something to impress her. So I thought, you know, that she’d be interested in athletic guys. Kenickie and the others can vouch for me, but I was no athletic stud at first. I only wanted to get noticed by Sandy.”</p>
<p>	This is the first time I am learning more about Danny and Sandy’s relationship. Sandy always hangs out with the Rosy Ladies, despite not being a member of their clique. Yet she is interested in Danny, who’s part of the Thunderbirds. I wonder if most guys like girls who are part of cliques. If so, then I’m certainly a long ways from getting a date to the Ryder High dance.</p>
<p>	“She talks a lot about you,” I say. “You seem very great together. At least that’s what I think.”</p>
<p>	Danny smiles, genuinely flattered. “Isn’t it quite obvious?”</p>
<p>	“I think it’s time for us gents to be heading off.” Mason says. “We’re thinking of stopping by the Frozen Castle to grab a quick bite and chill out some, do a little bit of homework. You can come with, if you want, Melinda. That is, if you’re not too busy.”</p>
<p>	I can’t believe it! Is Mason Chambers really asking me to spend quality after-school time with him? It’s not every day that such a thing happens. The Frozen Castle is the malt shop/walk-in restaurant where all the other kids hang out. Everyone hangs out there a lot, ordering sundaes, ice cream, milkshakes, and all the wonderful stuff. I do need a light snack break, after a long, typical day at school. But then again, maybe I’d feel more comfortable hanging out with just Mason at another time when I’m not too busy.</p>
<p>	“As much as I really would love to,” I reply, “I think I’d better get on home. My mom wants me and my brother to be home at a certain time, no later than 3:30, unless we’re part of any extracurricular activities.”</p>
<p>	“You’re not a part of any extracurriculars yet?” Carl asks me.</p>
<p>	I shake my head. I want to become involved in something so badly, but I am not sure what. Maybe I’ll ask Frenchy later to help me with that so that I’m not all alone in it.</p>
<p>	“I’m sure there’s tons of many amazing things,” I say, “but I’ll keep searching. You don’t have to worry about me.”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure, Melinda?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>	“Yes.” I reply. “I’m sure. We can hang out some other time, whenever we both have the time.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, fair enough,” he says. “Study hard. I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>	“You too.” I gave him a little wave as he, Carl, and Danny start heading to the locker room to change back into their normal clothes before heading to the Frozen Castle cafe.</p>
<p>	Later that evening, I am in my room, talking to Frenchy on the phone about what kinds of activities I should join at school. “You’re really missing out on some neat stuff if you don’t join any activities, Melinda,” she is saying. “You’re gonna regret not having done anything fun while at Ryder High.”</p>
<p>	“But I want to get noticed,” I say. “Like Rizzo said, no guy’s ever gonna notice me if I just come home every day after school and do homework, my chores, who knows what else.”</p>
<p>	“She’s just exaggerating. You know how Rizzo can be.” Yeah, you can say that again. “Why don’t you try out for… The creative writing club?”</p>
<p>	The what? “What is that?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“The creative writing team is just what it sounds like… A group of ‘nerds’ who meet every Tuesdays and Wednesdays to discuss some ideas about fictional stories to write. Most of which will be published in the school magazine. Yeah, we have a magazine as well as a newspaper at Ryder. You should give it a shot.”</p>
<p>	I don’t know about that. After all, I’m not the best writer. My biggest struggle will be dealing with writer’s block. How is that going to make me get noticed? “I think I’ll pass on that,” I say.</p>
<p>	Frenchy sounds surprised. “But Melinda, writing sounds like a good thing for you! You’ll never know unless you give it a shot.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll reconsider it, then,” I say. “In the meantime, got any other bright ideas?”</p>
<p>	“Hmm…” Frenchy takes a moment to come up with more ideas. “How about signing up for the talent show? It’s months away in April, immediately after spring break. The last time to sign up for a position is December. First week. Right after the dance.”</p>
<p>	So many activities, so hard to keep track of them all. The dance, then spring break, and then the talent show. “So, I can sign up at any time as long as it’s before the first week in December?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Exactly, Melinda. Just promise me you’ll do something to get involved at Ryder High. And also, if you do choose to be part of the talent show, then you’ll definitely join us Rosy Ladies in doing a dance. You’ll get to be a part of us without having to embarrass yourself like Rizzo wants you to.”</p>
<p>	Can I really join the talent show with the Rosy Ladies and show them what I’m capable of? I feel a rush of excitement. “Are you saying…”</p>
<p>	“Think really hard about it. I’m not pressuring you tonight, but I just think it would be really great if you could make yourself part of a team at Ryder High. So that when you graduate, you’d look back on some good memories and all the friends that you’ve made. It’ll be a positive experience for you, Melinda. Just trust me.”</p>
<p>	I want to make time to take Frenchy at her word. She is right. I have no choice but to get involved. It’s the least I can do to create a memorable high school experience for not only me, but also Marco. Marco is probably having one heck of a good time mingling with the other kids, having no trouble fitting in whatsoever.</p>
<p>	“I trust you, Frenchy,” I tell her. “I’ll think about everything, okay? If there’s an activity that I’m interested in that we didn’t talk about, I’ll definitely let you know about it.”</p>
<p>	“That’s great, Melinda. It was nice talking to you tonight.”</p>
<p>	“You too, Frenchy.”</p>
<p>	“Well, have a good night, and we’ll talk tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	“Good night.” I hang up.</p>
<p>	The next day, it’s a typical Friday morning. Except that it’s raining, and Mom has offered to take Marco and me to school so to avoid getting wet. “Have a good day at school,” she tells us after dropping us off.</p>
<p>	“Bye, Mom.” Marco says.</p>
<p>	“Love you,” I say, and then we enter the hallways. “I’ll meet you in class.” I tell Marco. “I just need to freshen up a bit.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, sis, take your time,” he says as he leaves for class.</p>
<p>	I go in the bathroom and start freshening up a bit. I didn’t have the time to do so this morning because I almost overslept, all thanks to the darned rain. My alarm clock was broken, and Mom said that she was going to get me a new one at the store over the weekend, so I had to rely on Marco to wake me up. Almost ten minutes to the time we would have been on our way out. That shows you what a real brother he is.</p>
<p>	I see a pair of feet underneath one of the stalls, so I am not alone. The toilet flushes, and the girl comes out, kind of walking past me as if she doesn’t notice me. A moment of silence before she asks me, “How do you know Mason Chambers?”</p>
<p>	I think that is a pretty random question, coming from some girl I don’t even know. How does she even know about Mason, anyway? “Um… Excuse me?”</p>
<p>	“Don’t play dumb. I know all about you and Mason. You must be the new girl, huh?”</p>
<p>	I notice that she’s starting to get fresh with me. “Yeah, I am. What’s it to you?” I say.</p>
<p>	She starts mimicking me. “‘Yeah, I am. What’s it to you?’ I’ll tell you what’s it to me. What’s it to me is, there’s been a lot of talk going around. You’re new and you’re young here, so maybe someone needs to spell things out for you, but word gets by pretty fast here at Ryder. Unlike the so-called ‘prep school’ that you went to before.”</p>
<p>	I have no idea that there were rumors going around about me and Mason. We’re just friends. Nothing more, right? The girl continues talking. “I think it’d be best if you stay away from him, and don’t even think about talking to him or asking him to the dance.”</p>
<p>	“We’re just friends.” I tell her, sounding as composed as can be. Deep down, I know that it isn’t really true and I want him to be my date to the dance. “That’s all. Nothing more.”</p>
<p>	The girl seems like she doesn’t take my word for it. “Really? I’ll believe it when I see it.”</p>
<p>	“Just who exactly are you to tell me what to do?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Your worst nightmare, that’s who. If you don’t stay away from him, I’ll make every attempt to make sure that your life is miserable. He’s mine, and he’s going to the dance with me and not you, so get that through your thick skull and lay off him, okay? Capisce?”</p>
<p>	I’m not going to let this girl intimidate me. I want to stand my ground and show her that she doesn’t know who she’s messing with. At the same time, I’m kind of scared because I don’t know what she is capable of doing. I’d rather let things take their natural course instead of letting this girl try to kill me on my first year at Ryder High. “Okay,” I say.</p>
<p>	“Wonderful.” She gives me a smirk and is about to leave when the door opens, and another girl comes in.</p>
<p>	The other girl says to the girl, “Blare, what are you doing? We have an assembly in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>	“Just freshening up, Laralee,” the girl tells her friend. I learn their names: Blare (the girl who just told me to stay away from Mason) and Laralee (her friend).</p>
<p>	“We don’t want to be late.” Laralee says. “You know how Ms. McGee is about her little announcements.”</p>
<p>	“Where is the assembly being held?” I ask Laralee.</p>
<p>	“In the gym,” Laralee replies. She doesn’t sound very fresh with me. In fact, she sounds a little bit friendlier than her so-called “friend”, Blare.</p>
<p>	The three of us leave the bathroom together and make it to the gym, already filled with hundreds and hundreds of other students. I try to find Frenchy, Rizzo, or at least one of the girls, but it’s hard to make my way through the crowd. Suddenly, I bump into someone. I look up and see him once again. Mason.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Melinda,” he says with a smile. “We really need to learn to stop bumping into each other like this.”</p>
<p>	“So you say.” I also smile.</p>
<p>	I turn around to try to find Blare, but she seemingly disappeared with her friend, Laralee. As long as there’s no sight of Blare around, I can sit next to Mason without feeling intimidated by anyone else. It’s a free country, and I’m not going to let that girl try to dictate my life.</p>
<p>	We are all sitting on the bleachers. Mason and I are sitting next to each other. Frenchy and the Rosy Ladies are sitting on the left bleachers, Mason and I in the middle, and the Thunderbirds are sitting on the right. More than enough room for every person in the whole school. Ms. McGee and her assistant and vice principal, Ms. Blanche, are standing in front of us, ready to make their important announcement.</p>
<p>	“I wish you all a good morning on this beautiful Friday morning,” she says with excitement.</p>
<p>	“Good morning, Ms. McGee,” we all say in unison. None of us are as lively as she is to be here on this gloomy morning. If it were a nicer day, that’d be a different story.</p>
<p>	“Blanche and I would like to make a few announcements about the upcoming dance,” she says. Somehow, I figured that the announcement was going to be about the dance next month. Maybe she wants to go over all the rules for the dance.</p>
<p>	Mason whispers to me, “What do you think she wants to tell us about the dance?”</p>
<p>	I shrug in response. “Maybe that if you don’t have a date, you’re not allowed to go.” I am only kidding, of course, so Mason and I laugh it off.</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee continues with her speech. “Most of you must have many questions about the dance, including those of you newcomers. Well, one of the most important things to know is, you do NOT need to have a date to come to the dance. The dance floor is welcome to all students of all races, gender, national identity, and etc., etc. All those wonderful social constructs. So, for those of you newcomers, you are welcome to attend. This will be a great way for you to make new friends so you’re not just a wallflower or a face in the crowd. You are someone special here at Ryder High!”</p>
<p>	Everyone begins talking among themselves excitedly. Ms. Blanche does the honors of keeping everyone quiet. “Don’t get too excited just yet,” she says. “Let us continue on with our announcements, and then we’ll take some questions at the end. Yes, Greta is right… You don’t need a date. You are welcome to come by yourself and interact with your friends. Now in regards to bringing a date to the dance, it must be a student here at Ryder. It cannot be anyone who does not attend this school at all, nor can it be an alum. We ask this for specific reasons, including safety and emergency risks. We need to know who this person is that you wish to go to the dance with, so that they are not a danger to you or to Ryder High.”</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee speaks again. “And now, the tickets. Tickets will go on sale starting next week Tuesday, all the way until the following Tuesday. It is $5 to attend, and an extra $5 if you wish to bring a date. So, if you wish to go alone, it’s $5. If you wish to bring a date, it will be $10. The tickets are cheap because we want to facilitate your lives, so feel free to take good advantage of that opportunity.”</p>
<p>	Mason wasn’t lying after all when he told me about the cheapness of the Ryder High dance tickets. I may just go to this dance, after all. Ms. McGee continues, “If for some reason, you are struggling financially---and I understand that money is an issue for most students here---please don’t be afraid to see myself or Blanche in my office after this assembly. We will do everything we can to accommodate you so that you don’t feel as though you must miss out on this wonderful social experience at Ryder High. Money should not be an issue for you to not have fun with your friends, so we wish to do our best to help you out in every way that we can.”</p>
<p>	Ms. Blanche speaks again. “And for the final rule about the dance: absolutely NO bullying. No pushing, shoving, kicking, or name-calling. The dance is a fun, no-bullying zone. We are a community, and we must respect each other. Myself, Greta, and a few other teachers will be the chaperones. Nobody should feel left out. We should all make each other feel welcome in our school community. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Ms. Blanche,” we all respond in unison.</p>
<p>	“Perfect,” said Ms. McGee. “The dance will take place in this very gym. The room will be decorated in time for the dance. The dance committee is in charge of the decorations, food, and all the glamorous stuff. But the most important rule of all for that night: have fun and enjoy yourselves!”</p>
<p>	Everyone applauds at the thought of the dance. The announcements are over, and now for some Q&amp;A. That is, if anyone has any questions.</p>
<p>	“Alright, let’s simmer down,” says Ms. Blanche. “Does anyone have any questions?”</p>
<p>	There is a moment of silence.</p>
<p>	“If not, then you’re all excused to go to your first-period classes, and come see myself or Blanche for any questions,” says Ms. McGee.</p>
<p>	Most people are already making their way to their classes. Mason asks me, “What did you think of the assembly?”</p>
<p>	“I thought it was great,” I tell him. “It’s great to learn more about the dance.”</p>
<p>	“Are you going?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>	“I’m thinking about it,” I say. “I want to.”</p>
<p>	“With a date, or…”</p>
<p>	That I actually don’t know yet. How am I going to explain to him about Blare? “I don’t know yet,” I reply as I walk off to class before he can say anything else. I don’t want to risk it with some useless drama. I’d go alone if I need to. What other choice do I have?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Don’t Let Her Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While hanging out with your friends at the Frozen Castle on a Saturday night, you tell Mason about your bizarre encounter with Blare. He convinces you that they’re no longer together, and he’d like to go to the Ryder High dance with you! Also, you join the Creative Writing team and become friends with the team’s leader, Laralee, who’s also friends with Blare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night at the dinner table, Marco, Mom and I are talking about our day at school. Well, more like Marco is the one doing all the talking. I’m just sitting there, trying to understand how Blare knows about me and Mason, and why she’s trying to tear us apart. Who does she think she is, anyway?</p>
<p>	“And then Ms. McGee made the announcement today about the dance,” Marco is telling Mom. “Just the basic stuff, really. That you don’t need to have a date, and that if you’re going with a date, then it’s an extra $5. It’s pretty cheap, if you ask me.”</p>
<p>	“Five dollars doesn’t sound too bad,” Mom says. “Neither does ten. I’m willing to see what I can do for you both. You’re going, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>	“Heck, yeah, and I don’t need no date.” Marco replies. “Unless some lucky girl asks me, then I’ll change my mind.”</p>
<p>	“Well, the tickets are on sale until next Tuesday, right?” says Mom. Marco nods in response. “So that’s plenty of time for you to decide whether you want to go with a date or not.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda, you’ve been awfully silent tonight,” Marco says to me. He’s a little concerned, which I can tell. “Is everything okay? You’re barely touching your food.”</p>
<p>	“I… I’m fine.” I reply. “I guess I’m just not as hungry.”</p>
<p>	“Are you still upset that Marco woke you up at the time you were expected to leave?” Mom asks with a smile.</p>
<p>	Of course, I’m not upset; I knew that Marco was just being the adorably annoying brother. I’m not that sensitive. “No, it’s not that.” I give a small smile. “You owe me.” I tell him.</p>
<p>	“I knew I was going to get a smile out of you.” Marco gives me a wink.</p>
<p>	“Are you sure that there’s nothing on your mind that you’d like to talk about?” Mom asks me.</p>
<p>	“I’m sure,” I reply. And I finish the rest of my food in silence.</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, it is time for bed. Before I do that, though, I go over to Mom’s room. The door is slightly open, and she’s just getting ready to hit the sack when I enter. “Bad time?” I ask her.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, what are you doing up?” she asks.</p>
<p>	“I want to talk to you about something.” I say. </p>
<p>	She gives me a small smile. “So there is something on your mind after all.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, there is.” I sit next to her, and start filling her in on the details about my encounter with Blare, and how she asked me to stay away from Mason. Then I wrap up by saying, “So, what do you think?”</p>
<p>	She is intrigued by my story. “Wow, I can’t believe all that you’ve been through. I’m sorry that this girl mistreated you. She has no right to tell you who you should or shouldn’t talk to.”</p>
<p>	“I’m really scared of her, Mom,” I say. “I don’t know what she’ll do. She did say that she was going to make my life miserable if I don’t stay away from Mason.”</p>
<p>	“Sweetie, she probably doesn’t really mean it. Sometimes we all tend to say things we don’t mean, especially when we’re in a high level of emotional tension.”</p>
<p>	“I hope you’re right about that.” I say.</p>
<p>	“I am. Mason is your friend, and he sounds like a nice boy, and if you want to go to the dance with him you’re welcome to. You shouldn’t let anyone make you feel uncomfortable in your own environment. I would suggest that you talk about this with Mason when you see him at school on Monday. And maybe while you’re at it…” She has a knowing expression.</p>
<p>	“Let me guess, ask him to go with me?” I smile. “Took the words right out of your mouth, right?”</p>
<p>	“You’re very well right, Melinda. Follow your heart, and regret nothing. Sound familiar?”</p>
<p>	That is the exact thing my dad used to tell me and Marco when we were little. The memories are suddenly starting to form. “Yes.” I can’t help it when a tear rolls down my face.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, baby. I know how hard it must be since your father was murdered. I still think about him from time to time.”</p>
<p>	Then I feel the need to ask her. “Did it ever bother you one bit, though? That he was, you know… White?”</p>
<p>	“Honey, I never saw color and neither did he. When we first laid eyes on each other, all we saw in each other was soulmates. Kindred spirits. Lifelong companions. We never saw color or anything; we saw only love. And a woman of your unique kind will be fortunate enough to end up with a fine young man like Mason Chambers.” She wraps her arm around me, which makes me feel a little better.</p>
<p>	I am glad that she saw potential in Mason and me. If she and Dad were able to make it work out, then so can Mason and me.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Mom,” I say to her in a whisper.</p>
<p>	She gives me a small kiss on the forehead. “No problem, sugar. Whenever you or your brother need to talk, I’m right here. Always. Now please go to bed.”</p>
<p>	“I love you,” I tell her.</p>
<p>	“Love you too,” she says as I start making my way to my room.</p>
<p>	The next day, it’s a typical yet relaxing Saturday. Saturdays are more like our carefree, do-nothing days. Marco and I like to hang out with our friends, the Thunderbirds and the Rosy Ladies, respectively. It is becoming a frequent thing, the Rosy Ladies asking me to hang out with them every weekend. At least it gives me something productive to do, rather than just sitting at home and watching TV, doing nothing.</p>
<p>	That day, Marco and I are hanging out with the other kids at the Frozen Castle. Other kids including Mason. Somehow, I had the feeling I was going to see him there. We make the decision to meet at the Frozen Castle so we can talk about the dance, who’s bringing dates, all that fun stuff. I want to use that chance to talk to Mason privately about Blair. Most importantly, I want to know how she knows him.</p>
<p>	The guys are just acting playful and such. Kenickie asks Danny, “Hey, Zuko, who are you taking to the dance?”</p>
<p>	Danny gives him a knowing smile. “Who do you think?” He smirks in Sandy’s direction, indicating that he wants to take her to the dance.</p>
<p>	“I think you’re both stunning together,” says Putzie. “I’d be damned lucky if I even got a date.”</p>
<p>	Mason then says, “You remember what McGee said. You don’t need to have a date, you know. Just go with a bunch of friends, and have the time of your life.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, but I’m part of the Thunderbirds, you know,” says Putzie. “That’s my reputation. I’m gonna be the only one in my social circle without a date to the Ryder High dance.”</p>
<p>	Sonny then chuckles. “Trust us, Roger. Your reputation isn’t everything.”</p>
<p>	Putzie gives a slight frown. “Hey, don’t call me by my real name.”</p>
<p>	I walk up to them. “Hey, guys.”</p>
<p>	“What’s up, Melinda?” says Danny.</p>
<p>	“Not much.” I reply. “Do you mind if I speak with Mason for a minute alone?”</p>
<p>	“No, of course not,” replies Mason. “I’m all ears. Let’s go out.”</p>
<p>	We step outside the cafe. We sit on the ground so that no one can peek at us through the windows.</p>
<p>	“What did you want to talk about?” he asks. The way he stares, it’s so irresistible.</p>
<p>	“Um… How’s Carl doing?” I ask. I feel that if I start the conversation on a nicer subject, he’ll be able to talk to me about Blare. “He couldn’t make it tonight, huh?”</p>
<p>	“Nah, he had other plans. To ‘study’. He never studies on a weekend night, so I figured he’d be up to something.” He shrugs. “Don’t ask me.”</p>
<p>	I chuckle. “That’s so typical of him.”</p>
<p>	“Hey, he’s my best friend.”</p>
<p>	A moment of silence before he says something else. “So, you brought me out here just so you can talk about Carl?”</p>
<p>	“No, no, of course not…” And from there, I find myself talking about Blare and the way she threatened me yesterday morning in the ladies’ room.</p>
<p>	Mason is as amazed as Mom by my story, and from the looks of it, he seems to know Blare. “Wow,” he says when I finish. “I’m sorry that she treated you that way. She’s actually my ex-girlfriend. We’ve known each other since middle school, but we started dating when we got to high school. I’m sorry you had to make a kind of weird encounter with her like that.”</p>
<p>	“It’s not that big a deal anymore. Whatever happened between you two?” I feel the need to ask.</p>
<p>	“Good question. It just didn’t work out. You know, just one of those things. She was---how do I put this nicely---a little on the controlling side.”</p>
<p>	I can’t imagine what a nice guy like Mason would ever do with a girl like Blare. He’s too good for her. I don’t think she’s his type, to be honest. He sure has a weird taste in women.</p>
<p>	He continues. “And she was the one who ended it. I just kind of went along with it and accepted it.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, wow. I’m sorry, Mason.” I reassure him.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, so am I.” He smiles a little.</p>
<p>	“What for?”</p>
<p>	“I guess, just for not following my instincts telling me that she wasn’t really the one.”</p>
<p>	“You couldn’t have known,” I say. “You were just in love.”</p>
<p>	“I was blindsided by it,” he says. “But you’re right. I guess I couldn’t have known until it was too late. I can’t believe she threatened you like that to stay away from me. She has no right to do that.”</p>
<p>	“I’m kind of scared of her,” I say. “Do you think you’ll be able to talk to her when you get the chance?”</p>
<p>	“I will, don’t worry.” He puts his arm around me to comfort me. “Are you okay, though?”</p>
<p>	“I will be.” I reply. “Don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we go back inside the cafe to join our friends and spend the rest of the evening with them. The weekend is finally over, and now it’s back to school on Monday. It has been a fun weekend, hanging out with our friends and talking about the dance. At least I was able to show Rizzo that I wasn’t going dateless. I think I have truly won her over. Someday, I’ll be rocking the Rosy Ladies leather jacket.</p>
<p>	It was after school that day, though, that I saw something interesting: a heated engagement between Mason and Blare. I was making my way to the Creative Writing Club (I’ve already let Frenchy know that I was interested in joining the Creative Writing team). I know that I shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but I’m really interested in hearing what Mason has to say to Blare. I hope he tells that bitch off.</p>
<p>	“Babe, can’t you see? I’m only doing this for your own good.” I hear Blare telling Mason. The nerve of that girl to be calling Mason her babe! In fact, he is anything but. “I don’t want you to go to the dance with some random girl you barely even know.”</p>
<p>	“First of all, don’t call me babe.” I hear Mason telling her. “And secondly, Melinda isn’t just a random girl. She’s in my biology class. We’re only lab partners when the teacher assigns us to be together. And also, I have the right to go to the dance with anyone I want.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, so now you’re intimate with her, huh? You even know her by name.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda and I are just friends, Blare. If you don’t like it, too bad.”</p>
<p>	“That’s only half the story. Everyone I know says that she hangs out with the Rosy Ladies all the time. The last time I checked, the Rosy Ladies are the toughest girls in school.”</p>
<p>	“What does that have to do with Melinda?” Mason asks.</p>
<p>	“Read between the lines, why don’t you? Melinda aspires to be like them. Don’t you get it? She probably thinks that you’re too good for her once she starts fitting in with them.”</p>
<p>	Mason shakes his head. “You’re full of baloney.”</p>
<p>	“You know what? I’m not going to help you change your mind about this girl, but I’ll just tell you one thing, Mason Chambers: you better watch your back because you don’t know what she’s capable of. And don’t say I didn’t warn you, because I just did.” With that, she slams shut her locker and storms off.</p>
<p>	Mason still refuses to believe her. Good for him. I really hope he doesn’t get brainwashed by Blare. I want to show him that I’m a much better person than she thinks and earn his trust. I want to tell him that I’ve just heard everything, and hope that he seriously doesn’t think I am capable of ending up like the Rosy Ladies. On the other hand, maybe it’s best that I don’t risk it. He’ll probably feel a little weirded out that I was eavesdropping on their conversation in the first place, and it may take him a while to understand that I don’t want to end up like the Rosy Ladies. I’m just who I am. Besides, I need to get going before I’m late for the Creative Writing team meeting that Frenchy recommended I join.</p>
<p>	I enter the room the meeting is being held, and I see that Laralee, Blare’s friend, is the leader. She’s in charge of the organization, and she’s actually very friendly. “Hi, welcome to the Creative Writing team at Ryder High,” she welcomes me. “Just sign your name on the attendance sheet up here, and take a seat. We’re just waiting on three more people.”</p>
<p>	“Sure thing.” I give her a friendly smile as I write my name on the paper. There are no familiar faces in this club, but then again, that’s the beauty of making new friends. Eventually, the three other students arrive and the meeting begins, lasting only 30 minutes. After it is over and everyone starts going their separate ways, Laralee and I get to know each other better as we are walking home. I have let Mom and Marco know that I was staying after for the Creative Writing team meeting, and that I am okay with walking home.</p>
<p>	“I feel like I’ve seen you around before,” she says to me. “Wait, I know. It was in the ladies’ room, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>	“It was,” I reply. I remember this past Friday very well. “On Friday.”</p>
<p>	“Right. And your name is… Melinda, right?”</p>
<p>	“Correct.” I smile. “And yours is Laralee, I learned.”</p>
<p>	“You’re a fast learner,” she says. “So, what made you want to join the Creative Writing team?”</p>
<p>	“I just wanted to get involved somehow,” I tell her. “I’m kind of new; I transferred from a prep school.”</p>
<p>	“That’s cool. How do you like it at Ryder High? I know you’re probably sick of hearing that question a lot.”</p>
<p>	I chuckle. “No, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind being asked that. I love it here a lot, to tell you the truth. Not having to wear a formal uniform is what I like best. Anyone can be themselves.”</p>
<p>	“You sure got that right.”</p>
<p>	I want to learn more about her friendship with Blare. “So, uh, you and Blare…”</p>
<p>	“I hear you’ve met her. She pretty much told me all about you.”</p>
<p>	Is that so? “She knows about me and Mason, and she’s got some nerve telling me to stay away from him,” I say.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, Blare’s my friend. She, Mason and I all go back a long way since middle school. Now that they’re no longer together, she’s been a little possessive. But don’t worry about her. I think you and Mason should go to the dance together.”</p>
<p>	“I will,” I say. “I haven’t even purchased my $10 ticket yet.”</p>
<p>	“You should, Melinda, as soon as you can. I strongly urge you to get yours as soon as possible. The tickets will go out of sale by 3:00 tomorrow afternoon.”</p>
<p>	From there, I consider Laralee to be my new friend. I wonder what Blare will think about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guess Who’s Going to the Dance!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get a date with Mason to the school dance! However, Blare still has some negative feelings… Will you be able to stand up to her, as well as your right to have a good time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day is Tuesday, which in terms of Ryder High is a very important day because that is when tickets to the dance are sold for the last time. Mom has already given Marco and me $10. That’s right, we’re going with our dates! Although Marco won’t tell me who the lucky girl is that he’s taking, I’m just excited to go as Mason’s date. That will show Blare that I’m not scared of her.</p>
<p>	After I get my ticket at the ticket booth, I want to find Mason and tell him the good news about my going to the dance with him as my date. But hours go by, and I don’t see him at all. He’s never late for any of his classes. Did something happen to him somewhere?</p>
<p>	On my way to the bathroom during Bio class, I run into Carl and Sonny, another member of the Thunderbirds. I know that Mason likes to hang out with these guys, despite not actually being a part of the Thunderbirds.</p>
<p>	“What are you guys doing out here?” I ask them in a whisper so as not to disturb the other classes.</p>
<p>	“I’m just playing hooky, that’s all.” Sonny grins. I know that he’s a real joker, but at the same time, he does have the tendency to ditch class. Like a lot. Must be fun to be him.</p>
<p>	“Real funny, dude.” Carl says. “Anyway, Melinda, we were just getting tickets to the dance. They’ll be sold out in less than three hours from now.”</p>
<p>	“So why not get them earlier?” I ask. “I got mine just this morning, you know.”</p>
<p>	Sonny shrugs. “I just like to do things at the very last minute. Besides, even if the tickets are sold out, there’s a 50% chance that they’ll give out tickets for free to those who weren’t able to afford it.”</p>
<p>	I didn’t know that. “I thought Ms. McGee said that you’d have to come see her if you weren’t able to afford them.”</p>
<p>	Sonny scoffs. “Yeah, that’s what she says, but truth be told… Is she really going to help you with your financial struggles just to go to a one-night event?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know how I got all caught up in this small talk.” I say. “I just want to know if either of you have seen Mason today. We have an important lab experiment thing today in Bio class.”</p>
<p>	“Uh, yeah, about that…” Carl says. “He’s out sick today. Came down with some sort of bug or something. I don’t know; he was pretty vague with the details. His old lady called the nurse, who then informed Ms. McGee, so she excused him. Not sure if it’s just a 24-hour thing, or a week-long thing, or…”</p>
<p>	I’m surprised to hear that. Mason sick? With a supposed stomach bug? But he seemed so healthy and fine yesterday. The last time I saw him yesterday, he was very much well and alive when he was reprimanding---er, I mean, talking---to Blare. And suddenly, he’s sick… That can’t be much of a coincidence now, can it?</p>
<p>	“Poor Mason.” I say. “I really hope he gets better.”</p>
<p>	“How do you know about this, by the way?” Sonny asks Carl.</p>
<p>	“Duh, we tell each other everything, man. That’s how close we are,” replies Carl.</p>
<p>	“Is he going to recover in time for the dance?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“I hope so,” replies Carl, although he also doesn’t sound so confident himself. “I mean, the dance is only two-and-a-half weeks away. If he doesn’t fully recover by then, it’s probably no use.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah.” Sonny says in agreement. “I feel sorry for the poor chick he’d asked to be his date if he wouldn’t be able to show up for her, due to his illness. Gonna be a huge waste of both their money.”</p>
<p>	“Right.” It’s awkward for me to have Sonny talk about me like that in his presence. I’m the “poor chick” who may have wasted her mother’s money to go to this dance without a date.</p>
<p>	“Ahem.” Just then, we hear someone clearing their throat behind us. We turn around and see none other than Ms. McGee herself. “Having a nice conversation, I can tell. You mind if I join in?”</p>
<p>	“Ms. McGee…” Sonny is a little surprised to see her. As the infamous hooky player at Ryder High, Sonny sure has earned himself a reputation as a teacher’s pet and a butt kisser.</p>
<p>	“Martin LaTieri, as usual it doesn’t surprise me to see you standing out here in the halls and fooling around when classes are currently in session.” Ms. McGee sure knows how to challenge guys like Sonny.</p>
<p>	“Ms. McGee, I…” He is trying to come up with the perfect thing to say. “I was just getting another book from my locker. And trying to find a new pencil. You know, can’t write without a pencil.” He gives off a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>	“There’s pens too,” says Ms. McGee. “You can write with pens and a spare notebook from another student in the classroom. That’s an alternative to getting permission from your teacher to leave in the middle of class.”</p>
<p>	“Right…” Sonny sure is good at playing dumb when he feels the need to do so.</p>
<p>	“I could have sworn, though, that you three were conversing about the dance tickets, which as you may or may not know, go out of sale today at 3:00. So, if you haven’t purchased any ticket by then, it is your own loss and you will not be going. You’ll just have to find someone who’s got a ticket to ask you, if you still want a date.”</p>
<p>	I didn’t know that she’d be quite interested in explaining to us about the dance tickets. But that’s Ms. McGee for you. “Understood, ma’am,” says Sonny, but Carl and I know that he’s just faking it.</p>
<p>	“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Martin,” says Ms. McGee to Sonny, “so I’ll just assume that you came out to use the restroom and that you’ll be on your way BACK TO CLASS.” Then she turns to Carl and me. “And I can say the same for you two. Correct?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Ms. McGee,” replies Carl.</p>
<p>	“Miss Roberts?” she says to me. “You were just going to the bathroom, right?”</p>
<p>	That was the actual truth, after all. “Yes, Ms. McGee,” I reply.</p>
<p>	“That’s what I thought. You may all go your separate ways.” Then she leaves. That was a close call.</p>
<p>	By the time it’s after school, all the dance tickets have already been sold out. Everyone who has never gotten a chance to buy them have had their chances earlier today (including Sonny, of course). Basically, it is the entire student population at Ryder High. That is, if Mason is still able to make it.</p>
<p>	Speaking of which, after the Creative Writing team meeting, I’m making my way to his house to check up on him. Marco has offered to give me a ride to his house and wait in the car for me while I see Mason for a few minutes. That’s how kind I am. I care enough about him to make sure he gets better in time for the dance so that we can go together and have a wonderful time. And rub it in Blare’s face too, of course.</p>
<p>	I knock on the door, and his mother answers. “Hi, I’m Katherine,” she says. “Mason’s mother. You must be a friend of his.”</p>
<p>	“Of course,” I reply. “I am Melinda Roberts. We’re in biology class together. I want to give him the assignment that we have for homework.”</p>
<p>	“That’s very nice of you.” She shakes my hand and lets me in. “Come on right in. His room is upstairs, the second door to the right. Across from the bathroom.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Mrs. Chambers.” I say as I go up the stairs to his room. His bedroom door is slightly closed, but I still give a small knock, anyway. “Knock, knock,” I say as I come in. “Guess who?”</p>
<p>	He smiles when he sees me, but I still feel very bad for him deep down. I’ve never seen anyone that grossly ill as he is. I hope his condition isn’t that serious. “Melinda, you’ve made it after all.” His voice sounds a little hoarse. From the slight smell of vomit in the room, I can tell that he’s been doing a whole lot of it like, pretty much all day. That’s what is making his voice sound so sickly.</p>
<p>	“How are you feeling?” I ask him.</p>
<p>	“Like on the verge of death. Not literally, of course.” He chuckles a little to lighten the mood, which still does nothing in my book.</p>
<p>	“Mason, this isn’t like you,” I tell him. “You’re the most healthy, vibrant young man I’ve ever seen in my life. You seemed like your healthy self yesterday.”</p>
<p>	“I know. I have no idea what could have happened within those 24 hours.”</p>
<p>	“Is it possible that you could’ve eaten something that, you know…”</p>
<p>	“I am not sure.” Mason replies. “I am not a huge consumer of junk food, that’s for sure. Just once in a while, that is.”</p>
<p>	“Well, besides lunch at school, can you walk me through exactly all your meals that you ate yesterday? Starting from breakfast to dinner, I’d say.”</p>
<p>	He gives me a suspicious look. “Why do you wanna know? Are you my doctor?”</p>
<p>	“Mason, I’m just curious. I just want to know.” And I also want to know if maybe that Blare witch has tried poisoning him somehow. Perhaps as payback for wanting to go to the dance with me instead of her. “I’m just worried about you, you know.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, okay, if you really wanna know. For breakfast, I was kind of in a rush to get to school early, so I just grabbed a granola bar or two from my cabinet and munched on it along the way.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, granola bar. Not such a bad choice for breakfast.” I sit next to him on the bed, but not too close that I may get sick myself.</p>
<p>	“Right.” He smiles. “Then for lunch, I poured myself the mac-and-cheese from the cafeteria, in addition to eating my own sandwich and apple.”</p>
<p>	“What kind of sandwich was it?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Peanut butter and banana,” he replies. “Love it. My favorite type of sandwich.”</p>
<p>	“That’s cool. Now what about for dinner?”</p>
<p>	“Actually, before I left to go home, though… Blare wanted to meet with me afterward to talk about something. I don’t know; she was talking all kinds of crazy nonsense.”</p>
<p>	I have the feeling that he’s going to say that they’ve been talking about me. “What about?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“I don’t wanna tell you.” A moment of silence. “But I guess if you really wanted to find out… She’s been kind of talking trash about you. Just saying a bunch of stupid things which I believe, hopefully, are untrue. I had to go to track practice as usual, and she went to cheerleading. And by the time I came back, I opened up my locker and I saw that she’d sent me a batch of cupcakes with a note on it that said, ‘I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. You can go to the dance with Melinda if you want.’ You know, something like that.”</p>
<p>	Now this is something I had no idea about. “Really? You remember exactly what the note read?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“More or less. So I went home, I took at least one or two of the cupcakes before dinner. And I don’t know what happened… I completely lost my appetite for dinner. My stomach literally started killing me. My mom had to take me to the doctor, and he’s the one who diagnosed it as a stomach bug. Although he was quite vague on how long it’s supposed to last.”</p>
<p>	I am thinking, Man, this poor guy sure has gone through some hell within the past 24 hours. And all because of that stupid Blare! I can’t wait to get my hands on her for what she’s trying to do to my man. Wait, did I just call Mason my man?</p>
<p>	“I really hope you get well soon,” I say.</p>
<p>	“I hope so, too.” He gives a small smile. I like that he is remaining optimistic in such a devastating situation.</p>
<p>	I hand him the assignment from today’s class, which will be his homework assignment. “Thanks, Melinda,” he says.</p>
<p>	“Don’t mention it. What are friends for?” I smile. Then I leave the house and say good-bye to his mother before making my way back into Marco’s car. I really wish I could have had the chance to tell him that I bought my tickets this morning. Maybe it’s because I don’t want to be rude and insensitive, knowing that he isn’t feeling well. I’ll wait until he gets better so that I can tell him.</p>
<p>	Eventually, Mason starts feeling better. It’s now the week before the dance, and almost everyone is excited to see him back. It seems like all my worries about him missing the dance are now gone. He’s a fighter, and he fought a good one.</p>
<p>	“Hey, how’s it going?” he says as he comes up to me.</p>
<p>	“I should be asking you the same thing,” I say. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>	“Much better, miraculously.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, it’s a miracle all right. I’m glad that you’re feeling better. For a minute, I thought I was going to the dance alone.”</p>
<p>	He chuckles. “Not in my book, Melinda. I’m right here, and we’re going together. As good friends.”</p>
<p>	Friends? Really, that’s just all he sees us as? I hope he sees me as something more when we finally go together. “Right.” I say with a little uncertainty.</p>
<p>	Then it is lunchtime. I am getting my lunch from the cafeteria and walking to the table where Laralee and the other members of the Creative Writing team are sitting. Suddenly, Blare shows up from nowhere, clears her throat, and then trips me. Yeah, that’s right, like putting her foot in front of mine deliberately and knocking the food off my tray onto the floor. Deliberately.</p>
<p>	“Whoops, sorry, that was an accident,” she says, but with that sarcastic tone, it’s kind of hard to believe it was an accident. I want to tell her off, but I don’t really feel like starting any drama.</p>
<p>	“Sure was.” I mutter.</p>
<p>	“Excuse me?” she says.</p>
<p>	Everyone then starts watching. Fascinating. “What?” I snap.</p>
<p>	“I could have sworn I heard you say something under your breath.”</p>
<p>	“And so what if I did?” I snap.</p>
<p>	“Well, do you mind repeating to me what you just said?”</p>
<p>	“It’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>	“Actually, yes, it is.” She comes closer to me. Everyone is starting to talk among themselves about this. I just know that I’m going to be the laughingstock of Ryder High, all thanks to this idiot named Blare.</p>
<p>	Even Carl and Mason are whispering to themselves. “I think those girls might be fighting over you,” Carl says.</p>
<p>	“Really?” says Mason, a little surprised but deep down, he knows it’s true. “What gave it away?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, come on, Chambers. Everyone knows that you like Melinda,” says Carl. “We all know it except for you two.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, cut it out, man.” Mason rolls his eyes, but deep down he knows it’s true. Our feelings for each other are much stronger than we realize.</p>
<p>	Blare says to me, “I ask you not to do one thing, and yet you continue doing it, anyway. You’re a rebel, and not in a good way. You’re a rebel without a cause just like James Dean.”</p>
<p>	I know that she’s talking about Mason, and that I shouldn’t have asked him to go to the dance with me. But I don’t really care, anyway. I already asked him, and he said yes, and we’re going together as dates. Platonic or romantic, that’s up to both of us, and only us. Nobody else, not even Bitch, I mean Blare. </p>
<p>	“That’s your comeback?” I say.</p>
<p>	“You know what I mean.” Actually, I don’t, but that’s fine. “You better stay away from him. He’s not yours, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	“No, he’s not yours, either. I can go to the dance with whoever I want.”</p>
<p>	Then it hits everyone that we’re talking about Mason. They’ve known that Mason and I asked each other to the dance, and we each paid $10 for the tickets. It’s no secret anymore at this time. Everyone is cheering for me for standing up for myself. Blare is disgusted.</p>
<p>	“Shut up, all of you!” she cries out. She turns to me. “If you go to the dance with him, you’re going to make sure that you don’t do anything else. No smiling, no laughing, no talking, don’t even think about making eye contact or dancing together. That’s not gonna happen. You’re to stay away from each other at all times.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t have to listen to you, moron.”</p>
<p>	Everyone gasps at the fact that I called her a moron. Most people start laughing, obviously finding it amusing that I think Blare is a moron. I can hear Jan say to the Rosy Ladies, “She just called Blare a moron. I thought you never called the mean girl a moron.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo then shushes her, and continues watching us. All of a sudden, Blare slaps me hard across the cheek. “How dare you?” she cries.</p>
<p>	I can tell that she is genuinely upset. A tear is running down her face. As heartless as I am, I don’t give a rat’s behind about her feelings. She has been making me feel bad for the longest time, and now she’s retaliating for no reason. Just for having a life of my own. “You are so childish,” I say to her. “I feel bad for you.”</p>
<p>	Then she shoves me, and that’s where everyone starts chanting, “Fight, fight, fight…” Like it’s the best thing they’ve ever seen. The person taking pictures of this is Doody, one of the members of the Thunderbirds as well as the Photography team. Capturing photos of our catfight with a digital camera. No one else is taking pictures, though.</p>
<p>	Danny has to tell Doody to quit taking the photos. “Geez, you don’t want that girl to end up in trouble now, do you?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“Can’t help it, Zuko. As part of the Photography Club, this is what I do.”</p>
<p>	Then somehow, a food fight erupts. I’m not sure exactly who started it, but all I know is that Blare and I have been pelted with all kinds of food from everyone else. I think at some point, I may have accidentally thrown something at Laralee, even though I meant to get Blare.</p>
<p>	I also think that one of the cafeteria staff members called Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche to come outside. Now we’re really in trouble. “What is going on here?” bellows Ms. McGee.</p>
<p>	Everyone quickly goes back to doing their own thing, despite being all covered in food from head to toe. Blare and I are the only ones left standing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Night That Will Never End, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Mason finally have the chance to go to the dance together! You and your friends decide to have a good time and dance the night away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If things can’t be worse enough, Blare and I are waiting outside the front of Ms. McGee’s office. Great. My first time ever at Ryder High, and I’m already getting into some trouble. All thanks to a certain someone! This girl is nothing but bad news.</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe I’m at the principal’s office with you,” Blare protests. As if it’s my fault. She’s the one who instigated the whole thing by tripping me.</p>
<p>	“You should be one to talk,” I snap. “You started the whole thing.”</p>
<p>	“Feels good to put the blame on others instead of taking responsibility, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>	“You don’t tell me what to do, or who to go to the dance with.”</p>
<p>	Then we continue going at it until Ms. McGee comes out to tell us to come in, and also break us up. “Will you ladies knock it off?” she demands. “Knock it off right now! This is exactly why you’ve been called to my office.”</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we go into the office. Ms. Blanche glares at us the whole time Ms. McGee is talking to us. “Never have I seen two girls who are capable of being violent with one another here at our campus,” she says. “This is not acceptable behavior. Bullying is not allowed in our environment. Blanche and I have made that clear during our assembly meeting that no one is to make one another feel inferior, but we’re to welcome each other and treat one another with respect.”</p>
<p>	Respect. That’s something Blare doesn’t know the meaning of. So unfortunate.</p>
<p>	“As I’m saying, it doesn’t matter who started what. I am not going to suspend either one of you, or expel you. Nor will we call your parents at home, and I certainly won’t confiscate your dance tickets. I am just letting you both off with a warning. This is your first strike. Two more, and then you’ll both be severely disciplined. And neither Blanche nor I will tell you what that punishment is. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>	Blare and I nod in response. “Yes, Ms. McGee,” we reply.</p>
<p>	“Wonderful. Now both of you, apologize to each other now before you leave.”</p>
<p>	I don’t want to. I have nothing to apologize for. Blare is the one who should do the apologizing. But I guess there’s nothing wrong with being the first one to do it. “I’m sorry, Blare,” I say, trying to sound as sincere as I can, but even she can see that I’m not really sincere.</p>
<p>	“Blare?” says Ms. McGee. “Anything you need to say to Melinda?”</p>
<p>	“Fine.” She sighs. “I’m sorry too, Melinda.” I know that she was also insincere, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t want to be anywhere near her again. Who knows what else she’s capable of doing?</p>
<p>	“Perfect,” says Ms. Blanche. “You may both go back to lunchtime. It’ll be over in five minutes.”</p>
<p>	Blare and I leave the office. We have nothing else to say to each other. We’re both gonna be the laughingstocks of Ryder High, I just know it.</p>
<p>	But of course, Marco has to run his mouth and tell Mom all about it. That evening during dinner, he tells Mom about my catfight with Blare. “And they got into it, Mom,” says Marco with amusement. “Can you believe it? Doody took pictures of it, you know, because he’s part of the photography team.”</p>
<p>	I groan. “Why are you telling her this? I’m gonna kill you, you know.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda.” Mom is a little surprised, but of course I didn’t mean that I would literally kill him. Maybe just a little bit, though. Who knows? “Don’t say that. And is it true? You and Blare got into a fight?”</p>
<p>	What do I tell her? “Yes, but Blare was the one who started it first. She tripped me and made me drop all my food onto the ground.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, but why would you engage with her? Why didn’t you just ignore her?”</p>
<p>	Easier said than done. Why didn’t I just “ignore” Blare, even when she asked me to repeat what I said to myself under my breath? Mom’s a real genius for coming up with that. “I don’t know, Mom. It’s pretty hard to ignore Blare when she kept asking me to repeat what I said to myself.”</p>
<p>	“Excuse me, but are you being cynical?” Mom doesn’t take sarcasm very well.</p>
<p>	“Too bad,” Marco mutters.</p>
<p>	“Will you shut up?” I snap.</p>
<p>	“That’s enough, Marco,” Mom says. “And you know what?” She turns to me. “You’re grounded. For the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>	Is she being real? It’s less than a week before the dance. I was thinking of going over to Frenchy’s house so she can give me a makeover. “What?” I am surprised.</p>
<p>	“You’re grounded. After this, you’re going up to your room, and you’re coming straight home after school. No clubs, no activities.” That also means I can’t go to the creative writing club. What am I going to tell Laralee?</p>
<p>	I am speaking to Laralee on the phone that night before going to bed. I know that I’m not really allowed to speak to anyone on the phone, but there’s a chance that I may not see her tomorrow or any time at all before the dance. So it’s better that I tell her now, rather than having her wonder.</p>
<p>	“It’s me, Laralee,” I say. “How are you?”</p>
<p>	“I’m fine, Melinda. How about you?”</p>
<p>	“Not much. I’m sort of grounded.”</p>
<p>	Laralee is surprised, just as I expect. “Really? Did it have to do with, you know…”</p>
<p>	“Yes. Marco was running his mouth to our mom about it, and I got mad and told him to shut up, and Mom didn’t like that, so she grounded me for the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>	“That’s too bad. You’re really going to miss out. I was just getting interested in hearing your story ideas that will look good for the magazine.”</p>
<p>	“I’m pretty sure you can do fine without me just for a few days.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, but Melinda, you’re the glue that holds our team together. You come up with the most genius ideas. It’s too bad we’re not going to hear from you for a while.”</p>
<p>	“I’m very sorry.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t apologize. I know it’s not really your fault. If you say that Blare tripped you, I believe you. She does tend to start drama like that.”</p>
<p>	I should’ve known. At least someone knows her enough to see that she’s such a drama queen. “I almost got in huge trouble by Ms. McGee, but luckily, she only told us both to stay away from each other,” I say. “That’s all. That we have two more strikes, and then we’ll be in even more serious trouble.”</p>
<p>	“You better be careful, then, Melinda,” says Laralee. “It’s your first year at Ryder High, and we want it to go well. You don’t want something bad on your permanent record.”</p>
<p>	“I guess you’re right, Laralee. It was great talking to you.”</p>
<p>	“Likewise. Just take care of yourself and take all the time you need.”</p>
<p>	“I will. Talk to you tomorrow.” Then I hang up. At that moment, Mom comes into my room. “Oh, I was just getting into bed.”</p>
<p>	“Who were you just talking to?” she asks.</p>
<p>	“I was just talking to Laralee. She’s the one in charge of the creative writing team. I was telling her that I can’t come to the meetings for the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>	“Okay.” She is about to leave, still clearly upset by my attitude earlier tonight.</p>
<p>	“Wait a minute, Mom.” She turns around. “I just want to say I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>	“What for?”</p>
<p>	I am a little confused. “Aren’t you upset that I got in trouble today with Blare?”</p>
<p>	“I am, and that’s why you’re grounded,” she says. Then she sits next to me on the bed. “But I’m saying that I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. There’s another reason you’re grounded.”</p>
<p>	I know that she’s talking about Marco, and the way I snapped at him. “Oh, right. Marco.”</p>
<p>	“That’s right. Your brother is just telling me about what happened at school today, and clearly he was there when you and Blare were fighting. Don’t you think I have the right to find out?”</p>
<p>	“Um… Yes, of course.” I reply. “You do need to know.”</p>
<p>	“I want you and your brother to have a good relationship with each other, and I know you were upset but Marco is also kind of hurt. Think about that.” Then she leaves the room without saying anything else.</p>
<p>	I want to apologize to him tonight, but at the same time, I’m kind of tired. It’s been a long day, to tell you the truth. I’ll just do it tomorrow morning. Following my promise, Marco and I make up the next morning. “It’s okay, sis,” he says with a smile. “I shouldn’t have blabbed without considering your feelings.”</p>
<p>	“You’re right,” I say. “Mom was bound to find out what really happened, so I guess she deserved to know all about it.”</p>
<p>	“So, all is forgiven?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“All’s forgiven.” He and I shake hands as a way to make up.</p>
<p>	Now that Marco and I have made up, I am no longer grounded. For the rest of the week, I manage to avoid Blare while still remaining the talk at Ryder High. In a good way, it seems. The food fight was epic, and I was considered a hero for standing up to Blare since no one else had the courage to stand up to her like I did. Blare seems to have gone AWOL these days, but then again she’s the least of my problems.</p>
<p>	For now…</p>
<p>	And now, the day we have been waiting for has finally arrived… the night of the dance! For weeks, I have been trying to decide which dress I should wear. I have a lot of them in my closet, but there’s really nothing there that stands out as dance-worthy, if you know what I mean. Mom and I have gone shopping this past weekend to buy me a gown or two, and Frenchy has told me that she has the perfect dress in mind for me when I come over to her place for a make-over.</p>
<p>	The dress that I am going to wear is the one I got from my closet. Even if it’s just plain, I’d rather wear something that makes me stand out in a way that’s not so obvious, if you know what I mean.</p>
<p>	Frenchy lets me in her house, where Sandy and the others are getting changed. “You’re just in time,” she says to me. “You found what you wanted to wear?”</p>
<p>	“I hope this dress is fine,” I tell her as I show her the lace tulle blue satin dress from my closet. </p>
<p>	“Are you kidding, Melinda?” Her eyes light up, indicating that she likes it. “That dress will make you look like a million bucks! It doesn’t have to be super fancy, you know. Our dances at Ryder High are more so about socializing and the like, rather than what you’re wearing.”</p>
<p>	I smile. “You really do know how to make a girl feel better, Frenchy.”</p>
<p>	“Of course. Now come on in, get dressed, and I’ll do your make-up.”</p>
<p>	I have no problem changing in front of the other girls up in Frenchy’s room. Rizzo is kind of struggling with her back zipper. “Uh, this stupid zipper,” she grunts. “Can someone please help me?”</p>
<p>	“Rizzo, you gotta take it easy.” Marty says as she offers to help her with the zipper. “There. You see? You just gotta be gentle with it.”</p>
<p>	“I knew I shouldn’t have cut my nails so short before the dance,” says Rizzo. “But hey, at least anything is better than getting ingrown fingernails.”</p>
<p>	“Too much information, Rizzo,” Jan says. “We’re all going to have fun tonight.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda, your dress is stunning,” Sandy says to me. “Where did you get that?”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Sandy,” I reply. “And I just got it from my closet. I just wanted to see if there was anything in there that I could wear for tonight, and this one just stood out.”</p>
<p>	“Hmm, that’s not bad.” Rizzo says as she examines my appearance in the dress.</p>
<p>	“Are you sure?” I ask her. “For some reason, I thought it was going to be too plain.”</p>
<p>	“Of course not!” she says. “Plain schmain. You have a nice taste in fashion.” She lowers her voice so to not let Frenchy hear this. “You should certainly teach Frenchy a thing or two about fashion.”</p>
<p>	I giggle. “What? I thought she was only interested in doing hair.”</p>
<p>	“Not according to what we heard,” says Sandy. “In addition to opening up her own hair salon, Frenchy also wants to be a licensed make-up artist and fashion designer. And what else am I missing?”</p>
<p>	“Her nail salon,” replies Jan. “She also wants to open up her own nail salon.”</p>
<p>	“Wow, that’s incredible,” I say. I never had any idea that Frenchy was serious about her passion in the field of cosmetology. I wish I had aspirations like her to do all those things.</p>
<p>	“Isn’t it?” says Rizzo. “It’s quite obvious why she approved of your dress. And so do we.”</p>
<p>	After that, we each get our make-up done by Frenchy, taking each of us five minutes. Just in time to make it to the dance. Frenchy has called a limousine driver ahead of time to pick us up at exactly 7:00. The dance starts at 7:15 and doesn’t end until 11:30 tonight. That’s about four hours and 15 minutes of fun for all of us on a Friday evening.</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we arrive at Ryder High and make our way over to the gym, where the place is all beautifully set up and decorated with flowers, hearts, and stars. You know, a very romantic theme. Almost the entire school population is there, with a couple teachers (including Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche) as the chaperones. There is no way that this night can go wrong now.</p>
<p>	Rizzo gathers us together into a small group and asks, “Ready to dazzle the night away, ladies?”</p>
<p>	“Heck, yeah.” Marty replies cheerfully.</p>
<p>	“I just want to get the good food,” Jan replies. “You’d be a fool to turn down free food.”</p>
<p>	“That’s what we paid for,” Sandy says. “To get free food and have fun and dance the night away! I’m in.”</p>
<p>	“I’m ready to mingle with the cuties,” replies Frenchy. We all know that she’s talking about the boys. Whether the Thunderbirds or just boys in general, who knows.</p>
<p>	“What about you, Melinda?” Rizzo asks me.</p>
<p>	“I was born ready,” I reply. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my night with Mason. And get some free food as well. I can do both together.</p>
<p>	“That’s the spirit!” Rizzo says. Then we all put our hands together in the middle, and cry out, “Rosy Ladies’ night out, here we go!” Then from there, we go our separate ways to do our own things.</p>
<p>	I see Marco walking toward Jan, and she gives him a hug. So that’s the “lucky lady” he’s been talking about going to the dance with, I figure. I think he and Jan are adorable together. Now, if only I can find Mason, my night will be made complete.</p>
<p>	I think I’ve spoken too soon. I see him and Blare talking, but I can sort of hear them through the music.</p>
<p>	“I don’t want you dancing with her, Mason,” I hear Blare saying. She doesn’t sound too angry or anything; she actually sounds pretty calm. Maybe that’s just an act because she knows all the teachers are here, and so is Ms. McGee, and that if she starts acting up again then she’ll be in serious trouble.</p>
<p>	“Why not?” Mason sounds just as calm, maybe secretly trying his best not to lose his cool in front of her, or he may get in trouble as well.</p>
<p>	“I don’t know, it just feels weird…”</p>
<p>	“Blare, this is a night out. Anybody can dance with anyone they like. It’s nothing like that. Melinda and I are just friends, okay? Please believe me.”</p>
<p>	It takes Blare a while before she can say something else. “I really want to, Mason…”</p>
<p>	“Listen, I know it’s been pretty hard since we last went our own ways, but you need to trust me now, Blare.” Mason is trying to talk some sense into her without blowing up at her. “That’s all I ask of you. Can we please try to make it through this one night?”</p>
<p>	“Okay,” she replies with a sigh. “And as long as you say that you and her are just friends, I guess I should just take your word for it.”</p>
<p>	“Believe me, Blare. If I ever wanted to be in a relationship, it’ll be many years for that to happen. I’m not interested in settling down with any one person just yet.”</p>
<p>	So, that’s really how he feels. He isn’t interested in settling down. He just wants to move around all over the place. With girls, I mean. With me. I’m not interested in that. I’m more interested in making him mine, no matter how Blare feels about that. I think it’s best, though, that I respect his decisions and not make any trouble between any of us. We’re here to have a good time tonight. Anything else we can talk about, it’ll be after the dance. Maybe he’d have changed his mind by then.</p>
<p>	Then he comes up to me. “Hey, Melinda. You’re looking so beautiful tonight.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you.” I say as I give him a smile. I want to hug him and such, but I don’t want to make things awkward.</p>
<p>	“Shall we share a dance?” He reaches out his hand, and much to my surprise I hold his hand.</p>
<p>	“Why not?” I reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Night That Will Never End, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have the best night of your life at the school dance! Unfortunately, everything will start crashing down on you when Blare starts a not-so-nice rumor about you…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Mason and I are sharing a dance together, everyone else is having fun getting refreshments, drinks, and other things, minding their own business. Even Blare seems to have gone out for some time, so she may have taken Mason at his word that he and I are “just friends.” “Are you having a good time tonight?” he asks me.</p>
<p>	“Of course I am,” I reply. “I’m with you.”</p>
<p>	He smiles as he pulls me in closer to him. And then, without another word… We kiss on the lips. The moment is perfect. It goes on for another minute, and then we let go. I am catching my breath, and he is holding my hand. I can’t believe we just did that! “Mason…” I say, but there isn’t anything else I can say.</p>
<p>	“Shh, don’t speak. Just enjoy the moment,” he says.</p>
<p>	And that I do. After a moment of dancing, Mason and I decide to take a break to grab a bite of the refreshments and sit down for a while. “Isn’t this fun?” he says. “You know, just sitting back and watching everyone else have fun.”</p>
<p>	“It is,” I reply. “Sometimes it’s best to sit back and have a nice, refreshing drink.”</p>
<p>	“You got that right,” he says as he gives me a kiss. “Excuse me while I go to the restroom.”</p>
<p>	“Take your time, I’ll be right here.” I give him a flirtatious smile. He blows me a kiss before he leaves. As soon as he leaves, the Thunderbirds come over to our table, obviously to take a break from all the dancing.</p>
<p>	“How are you guys holding up?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Dancing’s been fun and all, but boy, it’s a real handful,” Sonny replies.</p>
<p>	“You can say that again, Sonny,” says Danny. “I shouldn’t even be complaining, being that I’m on the track team.”</p>
<p>	“Dancing is good exercise too, you know,” I tell him.</p>
<p>	He shrugs. “Ah, well…”</p>
<p>	Putzie is repetitively sighing, and I can’t help but wonder what seems to be the matter. It’s like everyone else is having the time of their lives tonight except for him. “Is something wrong, Putzie?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” he replies with another sigh. “I came here dateless. I must have been the only one who paid five bucks to come to this God-forsaken thing.”</p>
<p>	“Buddy, you have us. You don’t need no girl,” Doody reassures him.</p>
<p>	“Easy for you to say,” Putzie says with a scoff. “At least you don’t have some guy who’s dancing with your girl.”</p>
<p>	“He’s talking about Jan,” Danny says to me.</p>
<p>	I have no idea that Putzie was actually interested in Jan. Marco seems to like her, but they’re here as each other’s dates. “Oh, I’m sorry,” I say to Putzie. “She’s here with my brother, Marco.”</p>
<p>	Putzie then gives me an incredulous look. “Wait a minute, you and Marco are twins?” he asks.</p>
<p>	I’m surprised he never knew that. “Of course we are,” I reply. “He’s my twin brother.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, wow, I’m an idiot.” He chuckles. “I should’ve figured. I know that he bears a creepy resemblance to you. Creepy being a relative term, I mean. You’re actually pretty hot, you know.”</p>
<p>	I chuckled, slightly flattered. “Thanks, I guess. If you want, I’ll tell Jan that she deserves to dance with you.”</p>
<p>	“It’s fine, Melinda,” he says. “Thanks for your help, though.”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure? I want you to have a good time tonight.”</p>
<p>	“Maybe later before we all leave.”</p>
<p>	“That’s a good deal, Roger,” says Kenickie. “You get one dance with Jan, and she’ll instantly forget all about that Marco kid.”</p>
<p>	“Who happens to be my brother,” I add.</p>
<p>	“Right, yeah.”</p>
<p>	“I hope you’re right, Murdoch,” Putzie says to Kenickie. “And also, what did I tell you about calling me Roger?”</p>
<p>	Kenickie chuckles, clearly getting a kick out of it. “I just like getting a kick out of it, that’s all.”</p>
<p>	Mason then returns from the restroom and greets the guys. “How are y’all enjoying yourselves tonight?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“It’s great,” replies Danny. “We just came to get some food and fuel ourselves up for the rest of the night. It’s gonna be a pretty long night, that I can tell.”</p>
<p>	“Sure is,” says Mason.</p>
<p>	“I’m just sulking over being without a date,” says Putzie. “I really wanted to share a dance with Jan, but she’s been pretty busy with Marco for the past few hours.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t look, but I think she’s coming over here now,” says Mason.</p>
<p>	Jan and Marco come up behind our table to get refreshments. “Hey, guys, what’s up?” says Marco.</p>
<p>	“Not much, you?” I say.</p>
<p>	“We’re having a great time.” Jan grins as she munches on a mini hot dog. Then she notices Putzie’s sulking, then asks, “Oh, no, Putzie, what’s wrong? You came here without a date?”</p>
<p>	He nods in response.</p>
<p>	“Oh, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you just say so? If you wanted me to dance with you, you could’ve just said so.” She smiles at him.</p>
<p>	Putzie smiles, feeling somewhat better. “Do you really mean it, Jan?”</p>
<p>	“Of course. I mean, as long as it’s okay with you, Marco?” She turns to my brother.</p>
<p>	“Of course!” Marco replies. “You and Putzie should dance together. I won’t get in the way of that.”</p>
<p>	Excited, Jan forgets all about the refreshments she came to get, grabs Putzie’s hand and drags him onto the dance floor. It’s clear that they are passionate about each other. Carl and Laralee are also dancing together, with Patty Simcox and a nerd guy named Eugene joining in on them.</p>
<p>	A little while later, we return to the dance floor. Frenchy and Doody are sharing a dance. I have never seen her that happy before, especially in the presence of a guy. “I love you, Anthony,” she says to him in a whisper.</p>
<p>	“I love you more, gorgeous,” he says as they share a passionate kiss. Inspiring me to do the same with Mason.</p>
<p>	“Have I told you that you looked so handsome tonight?” I am doing my best to flirt with him.</p>
<p>	“I love it when you boost my ego like that,” he replies. “You’re as sweet as the compliments you give out.”</p>
<p>	I giggle like a little girl as he kisses me. And just then, I see Blare… And she is watching us! I stop dead in my tracks. Mason certainly doesn’t seem to notice. But I do. I want to reach out to her, say something. But she runs off, feeling heartbroken. I guess I blew it. I blew every single ounce of trust she was beginning to have in Mason. I should probably leave well enough alone.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, is something wrong?” Mason asks me. He finally notices.</p>
<p>	“Oh, no… Just a little bit tired,” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Brace yourself, then; it’s gonna be the longest night of our lives.” Yeah, the longest night indeed.</p>
<p>	The dance turns out to be the best night of our lives. A very memorable time full of fun, food, and music and spending quality time with all our friends. Or so I think. That Monday, the craziest thing has just happened. There is a rumor going around Ryder High…</p>
<p>	About me. It was started by Blare, and apparently, she has been going around telling everyone that I am pregnant, and it belongs to Carl. That’s right, Carl, Mason’s best friend. I never thought she would stoop so low.</p>
<p>	It’s pretty awkward that people are coming up to me, asking, “Is it true?” and other things of that nature. No, of course it’s not true. But now, I am truly the laughingstock of Ryder High.</p>
<p>	A bunch of jocks---not the Thunderbirds---come up to me, and one guy says, “Hey, Roberts… So, you and Carl, huh? How long has it been going on?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, knock it off, you smart-ass,” I snap.</p>
<p>	The guys laugh to themselves as they leave, and I can hear another guy say, “Of course she doesn’t have a definite answer for that. For the new girl, she’s certainly earned herself a not-so-good reputation. She’s probably gonna get expelled.”</p>
<p>	I hope that’s not true that I will get expelled! That’s the last thing that I want for my first year at Ryder High, which is now a living nightmare. How can Blare do this to me?</p>
<p>	The Rosy Ladies come up to me, all wondering (and hoping) if it’s untrue. “Is it true, Melinda?” Frenchy asks me. “We’re just curious.”</p>
<p>	“No, of course it’s not true,” I reply. “I am not seeing Carl behind Mason’s back. I really like Mason a lot. I would never do anything to hurt him. You guys have to believe me.”</p>
<p>	“Chill out, woman. We believe you.” Rizzo says with a grin. “If you really want to become one of us, you have to be woman enough not to be hurt by such dumb rumors. Which we know to be false.”</p>
<p>	“Rizzo’s right,” says Marty. “You learn to stand your own ground. You don’t let your rival win. So that means… Congratulations, you’re officially a Rosy Lady for life!” She hands out the jacket that Rizzo has given her to give to me. “Keep this for your record. You don’t have to wear it just yet, but you know it’s yours and you’ve earned it.”</p>
<p>	I am speechless. Did I really just become a Rosy Lady? This is a dream come true; I can’t believe it! “So… Beautiful. Thanks, guys.” I am glancing at the leather jacket with admiration. It’s not a dream, though. It’s reality. And if it isn’t bad enough, guess who shows up?</p>
<p>	“So, you really did want to be a Rosy Lady all along?” she challenges me. “What’ll Mason think of that?”</p>
<p>	I want to tell her off, but I don’t want to risk expulsion. Mason and Carl then arrive, and they’re just as surprised at the rumors as I am. “Mason, please try to understand…” I say to him.</p>
<p>	“I know it’s not true, relax.” He reassures me.</p>
<p>	“I trust you, Melinda,” Carl reassures me. “There’s nothing going on between us.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, really?” Blare says to them. “Well, how do you explain… This?” She takes out a small piece of paper and gives it to Mason.</p>
<p>	Mason reads it aloud, “‘Mason, I’m sorry to say this, but I have to call it quits. I am really more interested in Carl.’”</p>
<p>	“What?” I gasp. “I did not write that! You’re a liar, Blare. I didn’t write that.”</p>
<p>	She scoffs. “Seems like your handwriting to me.”</p>
<p>	“You must’ve forged it!”</p>
<p>	“I did no such thing.” She walks away. I know that Blare refuses to accept responsibility for starting that rumor and forging that note, but as a new Rosy Lady, I am not going to let her get away with it. It’s like letting her get away with murder.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, this does look like your handwriting,” Mason says. “I’d know. We’re in the same bio class, and I’ve seen your writing.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, but could it also be possible that Blare has been secretly following me around, seeing everything I write so she can try to imitate my writing style?” I say. I know I sound like a crazy person, but I really want him and Carl to believe that I would never do such a thing like that.</p>
<p>	“That’s insane,” Carl says as he shakes his head.</p>
<p>	“You’re my friend,” I say to him. “I thought you trusted me.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not so sure anymore, Melinda,” he says.</p>
<p>	“Neither am I,” says Mason. “You’re both supposed to be my closest friends, and this is what you do to me. I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>	“Mason, I think Blare is just trying to tear us apart,” I say. “I’d never do anything like that.”</p>
<p>	“How could you think that I’d stab you in the back like that?” Carl challenges Mason. “We’ve known each other since, you know, eternity! That hurts to know that my own best friend thinks I’m capable of hurting him.” He slams shut his locker and storms off.</p>
<p>	“You really hurt his feelings, Mason,” I say.</p>
<p>	“You should stay out of it,” Mason snaps. “And I don’t want you talking to me ever again, I hope you understand.” He storms off before I can even say anything else.</p>
<p>	The Rosy Ladies have seen everything. Sandy then asks, “What happened there?”</p>
<p>	“Everything’s gone wrong,” I reply. “I don’t know what else to do.”</p>
<p>	“You’re one of us now,” Jan says with a smile. “You’ll figure it all out. We trust you to do the right thing.”</p>
<p>	“That’s right,” says Rizzo. “In the meantime, I think it’s best that we don’t get ourselves involved. Melinda, you figure it out. It’s all on you now. We’ll catch up with you later, if you’re available to hang out.”</p>
<p>	“See you guys later, too,” I say to them as we all go our separate ways to our classes. Unfortunately, I don’t think I am in the mood for hanging out with the Rosy Ladies later. I am about to go to class when I see Ms. Blanche blocking my path to the water fountain. “Hi, Ms. Blanche, how may I help you?” I say, trying my best to be courteous.</p>
<p>	“Greta wants me to call you into our office now,” she replies. “We need to have an important word with you.”</p>
<p>	Now what? I sigh as I reluctantly make my way to Ms. McGee’s office. And here we meet again.</p>
<p>	“Miss Roberts, we meet again,” says Ms. McGee with a forced smile. I know deep down, she is displeased with me, and I have a feeling I know what she is going to talk about with me. “Please come on right in and take a seat.”</p>
<p>	I take a seat across from her as Ms. Blanche shuts the door and sits next to me. “Melinda, there are rumors going around Ryder High that you are… Uh, expecting,” says Ms. McGee. “For lack of a more appropriate term. Is that correct?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Ms. McGee, but the rumors are false,” I reply.</p>
<p>	She wags her finger at me. “I did not ask if the rumors were true or not; I simply asked if it was true that the rumors were spreading around the school. In which case, Miss Roberts, you know that we tend to take issues like these very seriously. And unfortunately, neither Blanche nor I can prove or disprove the authenticity of such rumors. Unless there is evidence that someone has started this rumor about you, I have no choice but to suspend you.”</p>
<p>	I am not hearing this right. I am hallucinating this whole day. I’m just feeling very sick, due to having to stay up so late on Friday for the dance… suddenly, I find myself losing consciousness. What is happening to me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Suspended from Ryder High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have just been temporarily suspended from Ryder High, due to the mean rumors Blare has started about you. You’ve lost three good friends, and you are hoping to make things right with them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where… Am I?” I mutter feebly as I struggle to open my eyes. Everything is kind of a blur, but I can make out some faces. I know that Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche are there, and I hear my mom’s voice but don’t actually see her. Then it hits me that I am at the nurse’s office.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, are you okay?” the nurse says to me.</p>
<p>	Suddenly, I sit up straight. I’ve finally regained my consciousness. “I think so,” I reply. “What happened?”</p>
<p>	“You fainted in my office,” replies Ms. McGee.</p>
<p>	“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Mom asks me.</p>
<p>	“I’m fine.” I reply. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>	“Ms. McGee called me and said that you were at her office,” says Mom. “That you’ve been suspended.”</p>
<p>	So it wasn’t really a dream. I have been suspended because of the stupid rumors Blare has started about me. First, she said Carl and I had been seeing each other behind Mason’s back, and he “knocked me up.” And then she sent a fake note to Mason, saying that Carl and I were seeing each other, forging my handwriting. This witch is trying to get me in trouble!</p>
<p>	“She’s doing fine, Esther,” the nurse says to my mom. “She just fainted out of the blue. Perhaps from stress. Unfortunately, there is no prescription for that in my book.”</p>
<p>	“That’s fine,” says Mom. “I don’t think any of that will be necessary.” She asks Ms. McGee, “Does this mean she’ll have to leave the school immediately?”</p>
<p>	“As of now, yes,” replies Ms. McGee. “We don’t wish to have any more trouble at our school. We need enough time to prove that the rumors are false, and the person who started them must come forward as soon as possible. Otherwise, there will be an expulsion status in Melinda’s record.”</p>
<p>	Great. So all it takes is for Blare to come clean. That shouldn’t be too hard… Considering that she doesn’t like to own up to her actions. “I’m sorry, Miss Roberts,” says Ms. Blanche. “You must evacuate the school grounds immediately.”</p>
<p>	“Wait. But what about Marco?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“What about your brother?” Ms. McGee asks as if I expect her to know the answer.</p>
<p>	Why did I ask that? I’m the one who’s in trouble, not Marco. Why get him involved in this? “Never mind,” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Exactly what I thought.” Ms. McGee gives me a stern glance as Mom and I start leaving the school.</p>
<p>	It is uncomfortably silent during the ride home in the car, but I want Mom to understand that I’m not really the one at fault. “Mom, I can explain…”</p>
<p>	“I’d love to hear it as soon as we get home.” She sounds a little cynical, indicating that she is upset. And boy, does she have every right to be. I’ve screwed up big time.</p>
<p>	As soon as we get home, we make our way to the living room and I start telling her everything. The rumors Blare started, and how it tore me and Mason apart, and Mason and Carl apart. She really did it this time.</p>
<p>	“It’s not my fault.” I say as a tear runs down my face. “Please believe me. I’ve lost two good friends already.”</p>
<p>	Mom looks sympathetic, and she gives me a hug. “I understand. I believe you. You know it’s going to take a lot of time to get Blare to admit that she started the rumors. There isn’t anything we can do about it for now, unfortunately. We’ll just have to wait.”</p>
<p>	I want to tell her that my life is now turned upside-down, and Blare has ripped away the two most important guys in my life. But then again, she’s right; it will take time for Blare to come clean. Maybe it’s better that I wait things out and let things take their natural course. “Okay, you’re right, Mom.”</p>
<p>	“I’m so sorry this happened to you, sweetie.”</p>
<p>	“It’s because Mason and I were at the dance together. She saw me dancing with him, and she became really mad, so she’s doing it for payback. She hates me.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sure she will come around, honey.” Then she notices the Rosy Ladies jacket I’ve been carrying. “Where did you get that jacket from?”</p>
<p>	“Um, I got it from the Rosy Ladies at school,” I reply. “Marty gave it to me. She says I deserve it for showing that I can stand up for myself.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, just as long as you’re careful when you hang around with those girls,” she says. “I don’t want anyone to be a bad influence on you. I’m only looking out for you, sweetie. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>	“I understand, Mom,” I reply.</p>
<p>	I go up to my room and stay there for the rest of the whole day. By the time Marco comes back from school, it is five minutes to 4:00. He is part of the track team, and they had their game that day. I can hear him asking Mom about my whereabouts.</p>
<p>	“Where was Melinda today?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Marco, it’s a long story… She got suspended.”</p>
<p>	Marco is shocked. “What? Really?”</p>
<p>	“She’s upstairs in her room, and I think she’s really upset and needs time to be by herself,” says Mom. “I don’t want her to snap at you like she did last time, so it’s best to just let her be, and whenever she’s ready to talk she’ll come down and tell you everything.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, Mom,” says Marco. Then he goes on to do his homework.</p>
<p>	At the moment, the doorbell rings. I wonder who it can be? I look out the window in my room and see Laralee standing by the doorsteps. Great, what is she doing here? I wonder.</p>
<p>	Mom has let her in, and asks her, “Hi, how are you doing, Laralee?”</p>
<p>	“I’m fine. I just need to speak to Melinda for a minute,” she says. “I know she’s really upset, but it’s about the creative writing team. Her ideas are really neat.”</p>
<p>	“Aw, I’m sure she’d be flattered to hear that from you,” says Mom. “She’s upstairs in her room.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Mrs. Roberts,” says Laralee. And now I have to be a good sport and let her in. She knocks on the door. “Guess who?” she calls out.</p>
<p>	Half-smiling, I answer the door for her. “Hey, Laralee,” I say, trying my best to feel happy to see her. “How was the meeting?”</p>
<p>	“It was okay, but it could’ve been better with you around,” she replies.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>	“There’s no need to apologize. It’s news that you’ve been suspended. Or in Blare’s mind, expelled.” She chuckles. “It’s what she really wants.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, well, unless she comes clean, I can’t come back,” I say. “Even if we do have evidence that she forged my handwriting and gave that note to Mason, there’s no way to prove that she’s guilty.”</p>
<p>	“Wait a minute, she did what?”</p>
<p>	I tell her about the fake note thing. I know that she copied my handwriting to give Mason that note, just to make it seem like I’m more interested in Carl. But if she did it, she’s certainly not coming clean.</p>
<p>	“The nerve of her to stoop that low,” says Laralee after I finish explaining it to her.</p>
<p>	“Mason has the note now,” I say. “He’s really disappointed in me.”</p>
<p>	“I know how that feels,” she says. “I’m so sorry, Melinda. You don’t deserve to go through that.”</p>
<p>	“She’s just trying to prove to Mason that I care more about being a part of the Rosy Ladies than I care about him. That’s not true.”</p>
<p>	“I believe you, Melinda. I know it’s not true. As I said before, Blare really does like to start drama. She’s a drama queen.”</p>
<p>	Yeah, how’d I figure that out? “You think?” I say with a scoff.</p>
<p>	Laralee is a little surprised by my attitude. “Whoa there, girl. What does that mean?”</p>
<p>	“What does what mean?”</p>
<p>	“What did you mean by, You think?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, uh… Nothing.”</p>
<p>	Laralee is still suspicious. “That didn’t sound like nothing, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	I guess I should tell her. “All right. I mean, it’s very obvious that Blare is a drama queen. Why do you even hang out with her if you know that she likes to cause trouble and make other people’s lives miserable?”</p>
<p>	She’s a little offended. “For your information, Roberts, she and I go back a long way, and she wasn’t always like that. It’s just that the idea of popularity in high school got to her head very fast, and it’s something that she’s passionate about.”</p>
<p>	Passionate or obsessed? You can never really tell. “Okay, but now that you know she’s clearly more interested in achieving popularity, why are you still friends with her? You’re too good for her.”</p>
<p>	That came out wrong, I know. “You shouldn’t tell me who to associate with, Melinda. That’s none of your business. I came here to help you, but you’re seemingly more interested in trashing Blare.”</p>
<p>	“Right, I shouldn’t be ‘trashing’ the girl who just made my life miserable and spread some disgusting rumors about me and pushed the only important people in my life away from me!” I snap.</p>
<p>	“Listen, Melinda. I know that Blare’s no angel…”</p>
<p>	“You sure got that right.” I’m being cynical, of course.</p>
<p>	Laralee rolls her eyes, then continues. “I know that she’s not a perfect angel, but she is still human. Just like you and me. Mason was the only real love of her life. She was very complicated when they were together because she does have the tendency to push everyone away. You know, anyone who tries becoming close to her. But at the same time, it’s kind of like she needs somebody there. She never had a father figure growing up, and Mason is probably the only one who can show her what a real man can be.”</p>
<p>	I can relate to that. Since losing my father, Mason was pretty much the only one who has shown me what a real man should be. I guess Blare and I are competing with each other for Mason to see which one of us he can serve as a better father figure. We both love him in our own ways, but the competition is just stupid. He’s very important to both of us. Why can’t we just share him?</p>
<p>	“But he’s important to me too,” I say.</p>
<p>	“Now you’re just being selfish,” says Laralee.</p>
<p>	“How so? Just because I lost my father recently, and I’m trying to find someone who can be there for me like he was?”</p>
<p>	Laralee is surprised to learn that I lost my father. She’s the only one I haven’t talked about that with. I have told Mason and Carl, and they both understand. “I didn’t know that. I’m very sorry.”</p>
<p>	“Of course you wouldn’t understand.” I say as a tear rolls down my face. “I wouldn’t have expected you to understand. You should probably just leave. I don’t want to talk about anything else again.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda, I… Are you sure you’ll be okay?” She is concerned for me. A few seconds ago, we were fighting and now she’s acting like she cares for me. I don’t believe it. She’s just like Blare. They’re two-of-a-kind.</p>
<p>	I don’t answer her. I’m still absorbed in my tears. Laralee eventually leaves and closes the door behind her. The nerve of her to call me selfish just because I look up to Mason as a father figure! I’m sure she has no idea what it feels like, but it still really hurts when you lose someone that you care about, and no one else seems to understand. It’s the worst feeling in the world.</p>
<p>	I stay in my room for the rest of the day. I haven’t had anything to eat all day. I wasn’t able to eat lunch (I had to leave school early, and if I had stayed, I would’ve gotten something from the cafeteria). And now, I’ve missed dinner. I hope Mom and Marco understand. It’s not them; it’s me.</p>
<p>	Suddenly, I have a vision of my father. I’m not sure if it’s actually a dream or reality, but I see him standing right there in front of me in the room. His eyes are as blue as I can remember, very bright, vibrant, and angelic in a childlike way. I still remember his soft voice and the way he laughs. He has a distinct smile. When he does it, he just lights up the whole room.</p>
<p>	I can hear him calling out to me, “Melinda, cupcake, how are you doing?” I remember that he used to call me “cupcake” ages ago.</p>
<p>	“I’ve missed you, Daddy,” I say to him. “Why did you leave me? I need you.”</p>
<p>	“I had to, Cupcake. I was going to be betrayed by the one person I thought I considered my friend.”</p>
<p>	“Daddy, I love you like I love Mason; you’re both very important to me.” I can’t control the tears running down my face. “He’s a great guy, and so were you. I want you to be there for me forever.”</p>
<p>	“I’m there with you, in spirit and in your heart, and in many other intangible ways,” he says softly. “I live on forever in your mind. Always remember that. I love you, Cupcake.”</p>
<p>	“I will.” I whisper. “I love you more.”</p>
<p>	Then he suddenly disappears, and that’s when I know it was a real dream. I glance at my alarm clock and see that the time is 8:45. It’s quarter to 9:00. Have I really gone to bed so early?</p>
<p>	I come out of my room now. I see that Mom and Marco have already had their dinner without me, and I’m hoping that they’ve at least left me some leftovers. They are both in their rooms now, but I decide to go down to the kitchen anyway. As I predicted, they’ve saved me the leftovers of rice, steak, and broccoli. Mom’s best work.</p>
<p>	Just then, I hear a voice that frightens me. “You’ll need to heat that up.” I turn around and see that it’s Mom.</p>
<p>	“Mom, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” I smile a little. “But I guess I deserved it.”</p>
<p>	“Deserved it? What for?”</p>
<p>	“I haven’t come down to eat anything all day. I guess I just wasn’t in the mood. I wasn’t trying to avoid you or Marco.”</p>
<p>	“We know, sweetie.” She chuckles a little. “We know you weren’t trying to avoid us. You just take as much time as you need to clear your mind. Your brother and I love you, and we’re here for you when you need us. We’ll stand by you, no matter what.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you.” I start feeling a little better now.</p>
<p>	“By the way, how was the meeting with Laralee? What did she want to come talk to you about? You don’t have to share if you don’t feel comfortable.”</p>
<p>	“Uh, we just talked about the meeting that I missed today, that’s all,” I say. I’d rather not tell her about the fight that we had and her lack of caring for my loss. “Nothing else.”</p>
<p>	“Okay. She sounds like a good friend, coming over to see you.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah…” I’m doing my best to believe that. Good friends don’t assume that they know everything about everyone.</p>
<p>	The next day is Tuesday, otherwise known as Day Two of my suspension from Ryder High. Marco has decided to come home early at the regular 3:00 time, despite that he has track practice. He says that he doesn’t feel like staying afterward for practice, and I know he’s doing it on my account. It shows you what a caring brother he is.</p>
<p>	But he has some great news. “Melinda, you better come down; I have something exciting to share with you!” he calls out after me.</p>
<p>	I come running down the stairs. “Hey, what is it? How was school today?”</p>
<p>	“It’s fine. I didn’t want to stay for the track team because of you,” he says. “It wouldn’t be fair to me if I was still participating in extracurricular activities and you weren’t.”</p>
<p>	“Aw, sweetie, that’s so sweet,” Mom says, giving him a hug.</p>
<p>	“Aw, I’m flattered, Marco,” I say as I give him a hug as well. “But you didn’t have to do that for me.”</p>
<p>	“But you’re part of the creative writing team. I didn’t want you to miss out on that.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, whatever. Anyway, don’t keep me in suspense!” I say. “What was your good news?”</p>
<p>	I have a feeling I know what it is. “We had an assembly meeting before we were dismissed, and Blare has admitted to starting those rumors and sending the fake note.”</p>
<p>	I can’t believe it! I wonder what made that girl confess to her wrongdoings. Anyway, it probably means I am no longer suspended, right? </p>
<p>       “And that’s not all.” Marco continues. “After Blare confessed, the Rosy Ladies started doing their petition to get you back at Ryder High. Rizzo was the one who came up with the idea that after Blare confesses, everyone should also confess all the bad things they did at school or at home, and that Ms. McGee should expel them all. Every single student got up, said something, and demanded to be expelled. All just to get you back.”</p>
<p>	Mom and I are surprised. The Rosy Ladies did all that for me? They were willing to get themselves expelled so that I can come back to school. It feels great to be special! “And then what happened?” I ask, intrigued.</p>
<p>	“Ms. McGee has decided that you’re no longer suspended, and neither is anyone else. And Blare has detention for a whole week. From today until next Tuesday. Including this Saturday, and not including Sunday.”</p>
<p>	That is the greatest news of my life! I shriek with excitement and give Marco a tight hug, and give Mom a hug, too. “Here’s to being a Rosy Lady!” I cry with excitement as I put on the jacket. It fits me, and it’s just my type.</p>
<p>	“I’m proud of you, sweetie,” says Mom.</p>
<p>	“Ms. McGee says that you’re welcome to come back tomorrow,” says Marco. “And avoid contact with Blare. That’s the deal, or you will both be expelled. You just need to stay away from each other.”</p>
<p>	That’s a no-brainer. I can easily avoid Blare. But first, I just need to make amends with the people who have been affected by this whole thing: Mason, Carl, and Laralee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The New Rosy Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are now welcome back at Ryder High after Blare has confessed to starting those rumors about you. And the best part is, you are now a Rosy Lady! Will you do your best to avoid Blare?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day is Wednesday, and I am officially back at Ryder High! I am no longer suspended, as long as Blare and I stay away from each other and have no contact, or we will both be expelled. Ms. McGee has noticed that Blare and I have a history of drama with each other, and she doesn’t want any of that, so it makes perfect sense that we avoid each other.</p>
<p>	Which is easier said than done… Right? As the new Rosy Lady, it is up to me to do the right things. Which means making up with Mason, Carl, and Laralee. That sounds pretty easy to you, but trust me, it’s pretty hard. I need to prove to Mason that I don’t really care too much about being a Rosy Lady, and that Blare has no idea what it means to me.</p>
<p>	I catch him when he’s about to go to class, showing off my new jacket. “Hey there, stranger.” I am trying to be friendly, not so much as flirtatious.</p>
<p>	“What’s up?” he says. He doesn’t sound too ticked off anymore, which is a relief.</p>
<p>	“Did you miss me yesterday?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“What kind of a question is that?” Now he’s getting ticked off again.</p>
<p>	“Okay, I’m here to apologize. I want you to know that being a Rosy Lady is not that important to me as, say, winning a million dollars in the lottery. It’s just something I’ve earned, and no matter what Blare tells you, it’s not going to change how I feel about you. I still really care about you, no matter what. There’s still a human being underneath this rosy jacket. I hope you understand, Mason.”</p>
<p>	He smiles after a while. “Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I nearly lost my trust in two of my closest friends, which are you and Carl. I know that Blare would do anything to stir drama, even if it means tearing us apart. I trust you, Melinda, as my best friend and as my girlfriend.” He just called me his girlfriend, I’m dying now! “I trusted Carl, and I still do. I know you’re not really into him, nor were you ever… You know, expecting.”</p>
<p>	“I love you,” I tell him. “Nothing’s going to change that.”</p>
<p>	“I love you too, Melinda. No red jacket of yours will prove otherwise. I’ll tell Carl what you said; he’s not here today. He just lost his uncle last night, so he’ll be absent for the rest of the week. Ms. McGee has excused him.”</p>
<p>	I am surprised to learn that. “Oh, my God, is he okay?”</p>
<p>	“I’m going to speak to him after school to offer him my condolences,” says Mason. “Maybe you should, too, if you wanted to. You don’t have to, though, if you’re busy.”</p>
<p>	Poor Carl. I know how much he likes Laralee, so I’m going to try to make it up to him by making up with her. But we don’t usually see each other until the creative writing meeting after school, so I’ll probably do it later.</p>
<p>	When I go to the bathroom during fourth-period Bio class, that’s where I run into you-know-whom. Blare, of course. As I remember, if we utter a single word to each other in anyone else’s presence, we will be in huge trouble. Except for if it’s for apologizing.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, I need to speak to you,” she says.</p>
<p>	I don’t want to, but I find it within myself to hear her out. “What is it, Blare?”</p>
<p>	“I know how much you hate me, and you have every right to be mad.”</p>
<p>	“Geez, understatement of the year.” I am being cynical.</p>
<p>	“But I would like to apologize for everything that I have done to you.” I sense sincerity in her voice, so that must be really important. Nonetheless, it doesn’t take away the pain I’ve felt for the longest time.</p>
<p>	“Sorry’s not going to cut it,” I tell her. “You’ve really made me feel bad, and I was this close to getting expelled. You think your actions and choices don’t affect anybody else, Blare, but the truth is, they do. They do affect everyone else. You should maybe learn to think about other things than yourself for once.”</p>
<p>	“I… I know.” She is getting tearful. “You just don’t know what it’s like, though. Not having somebody there.”</p>
<p>	I understand it perfectly, but at the same time, I don’t feel like opening up to her. She’ll never understand what it was like for me losing my father. That’s why we both care about Mason, but in our own ways. </p>
<p>	I notice a medium-sized scar on Blare’s neck, but I’m not sure if it’s of any significance. At least at this moment. “But I guess I can accept your apology; that doesn’t mean we’ll be the best of friends, though. It’s going to take a very long time to reverse all the damage you’ve created.”</p>
<p>	“I understand.” She smiles a little. “I know we’re really not supposed to be talking, but Ms. McGee made an exception that we can only apologize to each other, and that’s it. You can go back to hating me and pretending that I don’t even exist. The funny thing is, I’m getting so used to being shut out of everyone’s life when I’ve been doing pretty much the same thing all along. You know, just pushing them away.”</p>
<p>	I am starting to feel bad for her. Not in a bad way, of course, but kind of sympathetic. Maybe in the future, she and I can become friends. But I just wish she’d get over her stupid obsession with Mason and that she understands that he and I belong to each other.</p>
<p>	“What made you admit that you did all that?” I ask her, out of curiosity.</p>
<p>	“Laralee made me,” she replies. I’m a little surprised to hear that. Laralee was the one behind it? “She told me she couldn’t stand the drama, and that I should admit it publicly that I started the rumors and faked that note that I wrote to Mason. And if I didn’t do that, she and I aren’t friends anymore. But now I did those things, and we’re friends again.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not staying for the creative writing meeting today,” I say, “so I want you to do me a favor and when you see Laralee then, tell her that I apologize.”</p>
<p>	“Apologize? What for?”</p>
<p>	“It’s a long story. She came over to my house yesterday, and we kind of got into a fight. Don’t ask what; I think you know what.”</p>
<p>	Blare smiles. “I think I do. Of course. Anything for you.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Blare. I owe you one.”</p>
<p>	“No problem.”</p>
<p>	A few hours later, it’s the end of the day, and most people are going to their extracurricular activities. Marco doesn’t have track practice today, so we’re riding home together in his car. I have decided not to stay for the creative writing meeting or go to Carl’s house. I really want to make it up to Carl, but Mason understands that I’m busy and won’t be able to make it.</p>
<p>	“That’s okay, babe,” he says as he gives me a kiss before I leave with Marco. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	“See you tomorrow,” I say. “And tell Carl I said hello, and I give him my condolences.”</p>
<p>	“Will do,” says Mason. Then we go our separate ways.</p>
<p>	When I get home, I start doing my homework for an hour and a half until I decide to give Laralee a call. Hopefully, she’s back from the creative writing meeting by now, but there is no response. She probably still isn’t back yet, or she just doesn’t want to talk to me. I understand that she doesn’t want to talk to me. I’m not the most desirable person to talk to or to hang out with. I don’t blame her.</p>
<p>	But I’m a Rosy Lady now. I don’t take nonsense from anyone, and I have to learn to forgive and forget. Forgiving doesn’t mean to forget their actions, but it only means I need to move on. And so far, I’ve done the right thing by accepting Blare’s apology. It doesn’t mean we’re friends, but I can see that she’s proving herself to be worthy of change.</p>
<p>	Just when I am getting ready to go downstairs for dinner, the phone rings. I run down the stairs to answer it, hoping it’s from Laralee. And I’m right, it’s her! “Hello?”</p>
<p>	“Hi, Melinda, it’s Laralee,” she says.</p>
<p>	I take the phone up to my room so I can talk to her. “I called earlier. There was no answer.”</p>
<p>	“Sorry about that,” she says. “My dad was near the phone at the time; my mom was coming to pick me up from the meeting then. He didn’t recognize the number, so he couldn’t have known it was you.” She chuckles.</p>
<p>	“It’s fine. How was the meeting? I’m sorry I missed it.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, no worries! It went pretty well, actually. We just talked about the date of publication for some of the stories for this semester, so hopefully by next semester, I’ll be seeing your name in the school magazine.” That makes me feel somewhat better that I’ll be recognized by something I did.</p>
<p>	“That’s very cool,” I say. “I promise that by next semester, I’ll come up with a story that will make the magazine.”</p>
<p>	“Exactly what I’m talking about! And by the way, I sort of had a feeling that you wouldn’t make it to the meeting after our little, you know what, from yesterday.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah. I’m sorry about that. I’m not one to start fights.”</p>
<p>	“It’s okay, Melinda. I should be the one to apologize, really,” she says. “I didn’t think it was that tough for you to lose your father. I wasn’t very considerate of your feelings.”</p>
<p>	“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known. Now you see why I am so crazy about Mason.”</p>
<p>	“He brings out the best in you, Roberts.”</p>
<p>	I feel the need to tell her about Blare. “I ran into Blare during my fourth period class today.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, really?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah. She said she was sorry, and I accepted her apology.”</p>
<p>	“That’s really great. She did tell me that you said you were sorry.” I guess that means she got my message. “And that you weren’t coming to the meeting today, so I understand. Was she nice?”</p>
<p>	“She was okay,” I reply. “I did tell her that we won’t be friends right away, but it’ll take some time before she can earn my trust.”</p>
<p>	“That’s good. It’s good you stood your ground.”</p>
<p>	“It was nice talking to you, Laralee.”</p>
<p>	“No problem, Melinda. Will I see you tomorrow at lunch?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, of course,” I tell her. “I’ll be there. Dinner’s already been made, so I need to get going. We’ll talk tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	“See you tomorrow,” says Laralee, and then I hang up.</p>
<p>	For the rest of the semester, I am enjoying my new reputation as a Rosy Lady. I’m so glad to finally be a part of their clique, which means we can all be in the upcoming talent show together. The Rosy Ladies are part of a dance team, which will be performing in the show in April. We’re currently in the first week of December, which is the deadline to sign up for performing in the talent show. And since I’m a Rosy Lady… Why not put that reputation into good use?</p>
<p>	We meet for dance practice at Rizzo’s house every weekend in the mornings, and for the rest of the day, we just hang out. It sounds like a good deal to me. As a Rosy Lady, what else can I be doing with my time?</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee has made the announcement that we sign up, and as we’re waiting in line to sign up, I run into Blare. Well, not exactly; she just happened to be standing behind me. There is no confrontation, but we can’t talk in the presence of other people. Or Ms. McGee, Ms. Blanche, anyone else.</p>
<p>	We go to the bathroom, and I make sure we’re both the only ones. We are. “What’s up, Blare?” I say. At this point, we are becoming a little more friendly. There is no more animosity. She is less troublesome now.</p>
<p>	“Are you signing up for the talent show?” she asks. “I’m just curious.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I am. I’m doing a dance routine with the Rosy Ladies. I’m actually a part of them now.”</p>
<p>	I expect her to say something witty about that, but to my surprise, she’s actually okay with it. She’s not rubbing it in my face that it’ll get to my head. “Oh, wow, congrats.” Something about the way she said it sounds a little forced, but at least it’s a compliment. “How are you liking it so far?”</p>
<p>	“Being a Rosy Lady, you mean?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah.”</p>
<p>	“Well, it’s not bad, I guess. I just have to show that I can’t be pushed around anymore. I’m guessing that it’s a good thing.”</p>
<p>	“That’s great.” Then she smiles. “I guess that means you won’t have me pushing you around.”</p>
<p>	I chuckle. “That’s right. I’m a new person.”</p>
<p>	“Have you talked to Carl lately?” she asks.</p>
<p>	“I see him once in a while,” I reply. “As often as I see Mason, which is pretty much every day. He seems to be holding up better now, since losing his uncle some weeks ago.”</p>
<p>	“I know,” she says. “It must’ve been so hard for him. But I’m glad he’s doing okay.”</p>
<p>	“Same here,” I say. “It’s amazing that he can bounce back so quickly.”</p>
<p>	I am curious about her sudden interest in Carl, but then again, I shouldn’t push it further. She is probably becoming interested in Carl, which I hope will make her forget all about Mason.</p>
<p>	“You didn’t tell me what you’re doing for the talent show,” I say to her.</p>
<p>	“Oh, um…” She blushes a little. “It’s a bit of a surprise.”</p>
<p>	I smile. I know exactly what that means. She’s afraid to show off her awesome, God-given talent… Whatever that may be. “A surprise? I love surprises, Blare.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, if you really wanna know… I’ll be singing.”</p>
<p>	Blare singing? I had no idea that she can sing! I guess we’ll never know. “Wow, that’s… That’s amazing,” I say. “Do you love to sing?”</p>
<p>	“Just not in front of other people,” she replies. “I know everyone sees me as this ‘mean girl’, but I want to show them that I can be more than that. That I’m someone who has some type of talent.”</p>
<p>	“You are special in your own way, Blare,” I tell her. “If everyone can see past your tough exterior, and you show them who you are on the inside, you’ll be doing the world a great favor. You just keep doing it, and you’ll be great.”</p>
<p>	She smiles. “Thanks, Melinda. And what about you? I’ve never seen you dance before. What made you want to join the Rosy Ladies at their famous dance squad?”</p>
<p>	That’s a good question. I don’t remember signing a hidden contract anywhere saying that if I am a Rosy Lady, I’d have to join their dance squad. But then again, maybe it’s not such a bad idea after all. I’m not the best dancer---actually, I have zero dancing talent---but it’s a great way for me to learn. “I just want to try new things,” I reply. “Nothing wrong with that, right?”</p>
<p>	“Of course not. Thank God we’ve got until April. That’s practically four months away, so you’ve got plenty of time for that. We audition for Ms. McGee, and she gives those of us who are participating plenty of time to practice what we’re going to do. You shouldn’t be too bad.”</p>
<p>	“I can say the same for you,” I say. “If you keep practicing with your golden voice without straining it, that is, then you won’t be too bad. Just relax and be yourself.”</p>
<p>	I think it’s safe to say that Blare and I are becoming closer now. Of course I can’t let anyone else (except Laralee) know that we’ve become close, but she is starting to turn over a new leaf. So far, nothing seems to have gone wrong. At least, in my account. I know that she is completely over Mason, and she is very understanding of where Mason and I stand in our relationship.</p>
<p>	But then again, I may have spoken too soon. It isn’t until after Christmas break that I receive the biggest bombshell of my life. And no, it’s not that Marco, Mom and I are moving. It’s anything but that…</p>
<p>	It is during the first week back at school after the holidays, so it’s in early January. Mason and I have been getting more affectionate, but there are times in which he’s trying to tell me something, and it’s just bad timing.</p>
<p>	So, one day after school as we’re getting dismissed (there are no extracurriculars happening since it’s the first week back at school after the holiday break), he pulls me aside and says, “Melinda, there’s something I’ve been dying to tell you for the longest time.”</p>
<p>	From the looks of it, he sounds pretty serious. I’m not sure if I should be worried or just shrug it off, laugh and act like it’s no big deal. “What is it?” I ask him, trying to sound a little worried.</p>
<p>	“It’s… It’s Blare.” He hesitates. But it’s also a little vague. What about Blare? Is she in serious danger?</p>
<p>	“What about her?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, please promise you won’t get angry, but… Blare… She’s expecting.”</p>
<p>	And then, my whole world just stops frozen in its tracks. Can it really be happening?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Double Whammy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Mason reveals to you some startling news about Blare, you feel betrayed and the Rosy Ladies do their best to cheer you up by inviting you to a girls’ night out at the Frozen Castle. Nothing could possibly go wrong now… Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been speechless for what seems an eternity. My ears are probably playing tricks on me. It’s just a dream; Mason did not just tell me that Blare was expecting. “Earth to Melinda?” Mason tries to snap me out of my stupor.</p>
<p>	“Wh---what?” I say.</p>
<p>	“Didn’t you hear what I just said?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I think…”</p>
<p>	“I’m so sorry it had to happen like this, Melinda. I don’t know what to tell you.”</p>
<p>	At that moment, the reality starts settling in, and I just have a million questions on my mind. But I think the most important one of all is, How can this be happening? How can he even let this happen?</p>
<p>	“Where is she?” I ask. I would rather ask for her whereabouts than challenge Mason as to how he knows about it, and if he’s responsible for it, then how can he do this to me.</p>
<p>	“She’s at home,” he replies. “She just called me up last night, crying on the phone and just announced it like that. She realizes that it’s been about a month and a half that she started experiencing the typical symptoms. Her mom called Ms. McGee to report it as a stomach bug that may keep her away from school for a while, so she’s excused.”</p>
<p>	Lucky her. Convenient timing. “How do you know about all this, Mason?” I can’t help but wonder.</p>
<p>	He takes a deep breath before he speaks, which tells me that he knows something all right. “Once again, Melinda, I don’t want you to be angry, but… Blare and I, uh, we’ve been kind of, you know, seeing each other…”</p>
<p>	I should’ve known! I should’ve known that Blare’s “I want to be your friend” act was too good to be true! “You what?”</p>
<p>	“I’m so sorry,” he says. He’s feeling pretty guilty. He should. “I never meant for any of it to happen. The first time it happened, you know, when we did it… It was the day you’ve gotten suspended… And the day after, when Blare confessed to the whole school that she started the rumors… And over the holiday break, we kind of made random chance encounters with each other, and…”</p>
<p>	I don’t want to hear anymore. These two people I’ve felt like I could trust, I don’t anymore. I have been played like a toy. As a Rosy Lady, I won’t allow anyone to treat me like a toy and get away with it. All the anger that’s been building up in me finally releases itself in the form of a cold, hard slap. Which I give to Mason, right across the cheek. Some of the other students are staring, wondering what the deal is.</p>
<p>	“Melinda!” He is surprised.</p>
<p>	“You… You traitor! Don’t talk to me ever again!” I snap before running off in tears. That’s pretty humiliating. All along, he’s been sleeping with Blare behind my back. Having sex with her without my knowledge. I’m an idiot. He made me feel that way. I hate him now, but there’s no one I despise more than Blare. I hate her for what she’s done to us. To think that I was just beginning to see her as a new friend, and inspired her to be the best for the talent show… I’ve fallen hard for it big time.</p>
<p>	I am nearly in tears, even when I step into Marco’s car. He asks me, “Melinda, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>	“Oh, it’s just allergies,” I reply. My voice is a little shaky, thus giving it away. “Please, let’s just go home, okay?”</p>
<p>	“Okay,” says Marco calmly. I can tell that he’s secretly losing his patience with me, but I’m just not in the mood for talking to anyone right now. About anything. I don’t want to show my face in public ever again.</p>
<p>	I calm down a little by the time we get home. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about anything?” Marco asks.</p>
<p>	“I’ll tell you when I’m ready,” I reply calmly. “I promise. I just need time to be by myself. You know how I can be.” I give a little smile.</p>
<p>	“Okay, sis. You know where to find me, if you do need to talk,” he says as we both enter the house.</p>
<p>	“Hello, my lovely children.” Mom gives us both a hug. She doesn’t notice that I have been crying. “How was school today?”</p>
<p>	“It was great,” Marco replies on our behalf. “Right, Melinda?”</p>
<p>	“Right,” I reply, going along with it so Mom doesn’t suspect anything amiss.</p>
<p>	That day, I’ve been spending the rest of the afternoon, talking to the Rosy Ladies on the phone. Since it’s the first week back since the holidays, the teachers have been lenient enough to not give us too much homework. Which is why I love it at Ryder High better than my old prep school; at my prep school where Marco and I went, even on Fridays, the teachers gave out a lot of homework.</p>
<p>	I have called Frenchy, who called Marty, who called Jan, who called Sandy, and who called Rizzo, so we’re having a six-way phone conversation. I tell the girls the bad news that Mason has betrayed me. “He’s been fooling around with her behind my back, and now she’s carrying.” I can’t control myself from sobbing so much. It hurts just to talk about it, but it hurts even more when I keep it to myself.</p>
<p>	“Ooh, there’s a million bad names I want to call him.” Rizzo sounds steamed. “I’m very sorry about that, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	“That doesn’t sound like Mason,” says Sandy. “He’s very faithful to you, Melinda. He loves you a lot.”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure?” I ask her.</p>
<p>	“Oh, Sandy, you’re still so naive in love,” Marty says. “It’s always been quite obvious that Blare hasn’t been able to move on from Mason. It’s possible that she may have tempted him, so to say.”</p>
<p>	“Well, I still stand by my beliefs,” says Sandy. “I don’t think that’s something Mason would willingly do. I’m sure he has enough brains to tell Blare to move on with herself and admit his feelings for Melinda. That’s just what I think, personally.”</p>
<p>	“Unfortunately, sister, you’re the only one,” Rizzo says to her. “We all agree that he’s scum.”</p>
<p>	“Scum’s the word,” Jan says with a chuckle. “You can’t even eat it, right?”</p>
<p>	“Gross, Jan. Don’t be making comparisons with food at a time like this,” says Rizzo.</p>
<p>	“Sorry ‘bout that, Rizzo.”</p>
<p>	“Does anyone at school know about this?” Frenchy asks me.</p>
<p>	“I’m not sure,” I reply. I really don’t know, to be honest. This is the taboo at Ryder High. If any student gets another impregnated, there will be severe disciplinary actions made by Ms. McGee (expulsion, for one).</p>
<p>	“Because if it’s true, then Blare can land into serious trouble,” says Frenchy. “She might get expelled. Ms. McGee doesn’t allow that at school.”</p>
<p>	“That’s why there’s cautionary ways to protect yourself when you’re doing it,” says Rizzo. “And also, that’s why we have Health classes.”</p>
<p>	Maybe Mason should take a Health class this semester so he can educate himself. “Sex-ed isn’t out of the question,” says Marty. “We’re living in a time period where it’s necessary.”</p>
<p>	“I think we should cheer Melinda up,” says Rizzo. “Anyone got any suggestions?”</p>
<p>	No one says anything for a while until Sandy replies. “Maybe we should try grilling Blare for some more answers, just to see if she’s being truthful. And that she’s not stringing poor Mason along.”</p>
<p>	“Bor-ing,” replies Frenchy.</p>
<p>	“Yuck, Sandy,” says Rizzo. “Since no one at school seems to know about this, we can’t try making something out of nothing, you know. We’ll just play along with it. I only suggest that Melinda take her mind off Mason for a while.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, I do need to take my mind off him,” I say. And then maybe cut him out of my life because he’s not worth it.</p>
<p>	“How about we meet up for dinner at the Frozen Castle?” Jan suggests. Anything with food is fascinating to her.</p>
<p>	“Good idea, Jan!” Marty replies. “Melinda can eat with us, and we’ll just hang out. It’s only Friday, after all.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo takes a moment to ponder that idea. “That’s not a bad idea, Jan. I hate to say it, but you’re right! I’ll just have to call the place first and make sure that Mason’s not there with his buddies. That it’ll be just us ladies hanging out together.”</p>
<p>	“You do that, Rizzo,” says Sandy. “I may be the only one who thinks Mason is innocent, but even I agree that it should just be a girls’ night out.”</p>
<p>	I’d be a fool to turn down this opportunity to spend quality time with my new friends. All I have to do now is just find something really cute to wear. And get Mom’s approval.</p>
<p>	“I just have to ask my mom first,” I tell them. “I hope she says yes.”</p>
<p>	“Why not? It’s the weekend after all,” says Rizzo. “Just tell her that you’re coming over to my place to rehearse for dancing. For the talent show. Have her drive over to my place under the pretense that we’ll be practicing for the show.”</p>
<p>	“And uh, what about when we come back from the Frozen Castle?” I don’t like the idea of lying to my mother, but if I’m a Rosy Lady now, I have to do what the others say. Even if it means being bad for a while and breaking the rules.</p>
<p>	“We’ll head back to my place when we come back so she can pick you up from there.” Rizzo seems to have an answer for everything.</p>
<p>	It can’t really be all that bad, can it? “You owe me, Rizzo,” I say to her. It’s my way of saying, Yes, I’m in.</p>
<p>	“I knew I could get right through you, girl.” She smirks.</p>
<p>	“Alright, I’ll see you all in a few minutes,” I say as I hang up.</p>
<p>	I bring the phone downstairs when Mom startles me, standing there. “I was wondering where the house phone was,” she says. “You brought it up to your room?”</p>
<p>	“I was just talking to some friends,” I say.</p>
<p>	“All this while?” She is a little amazed, not necessarily angry, surprised, or anything.</p>
<p>	I feel the need to ask her right then and there. “Mom, I kind of want to hang out at Rizzo’s house,” I say. “I won’t be staying for dinner with you and Marco, but Rizzo wants us to take the dance performance for the talent show seriously. It’s in April, but Ms. McGee has recommended that we practice our performances for the show ahead of time.” It’s a pretty good half-truth, but hopefully she buys it.</p>
<p>	“Is it really going to take you all that long to practice?” she asks. She’s not one bit suspicious, thank God.</p>
<p>	“Mom, you’ve seen my dancing; I’m the worst.” I smile.</p>
<p>	“Don’t underestimate your abilities, honey,” she says with a smile. “If you feel that you need more time to improve, then definitely, go for it. You’ll all just be at Rizzo’s, right?”</p>
<p>	“Uh, right,” I reply, even though that’s not true. Once we get to Rizzo’s, we’ll head on over to the Frozen Castle in her car.</p>
<p>	“Need I give her mom a call, or…”</p>
<p>	Oh, no. “No, Mom, that won’t be necessary,” I say, trying to convince her that everything will be fine. “Please. It’s just us girls. I promise I’ll be back soon. I won’t be too late.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, just promise me that you’ll be back by no later than 10:00 tonight,” she says. It’s only a quarter to 6:00 right now, so there’s still plenty of time. </p>
<p>	“I promise,” I tell her.</p>
<p>	“Do you have something in mind that you’d like to wear?” she asks.</p>
<p>	“I’ll check my closet first,” I say.</p>
<p>	My closet is filled with dozens of clothes that range from casual, fancy, special, etc. Finally, I decide to wear a pink blouse, a pair of black slacks, and my sneakers. And just for the fun of it, I put on my Rosy Lady jacket over it. Good as new! Looking as casual as ever for my night out with the girls.</p>
<p>	Mom is amazed by my outfit. “Why so casual? You didn’t want to at least fancy it up a little?”</p>
<p>	“Ah…” I start to say something until Marco shows up.</p>
<p>	“And just where do you think you’re going, sis?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“None of your business,” I reply playfully.</p>
<p>	“She’s just going out with her friends,” Mom tells him. “So, she won’t be joining us for dinner, then.” She mimics a sad face. “Bummer. We’re all going to miss you.”</p>
<p>	“Relax, Mom,” I say. “It’s only going to be for a couple of hours.” At least, that’s what I hope. Depending on how long we intend to stay at the Frozen Castle, according to Rizzo’s standards.</p>
<p>	Mom gives me a hug. “Love you, baby. Enjoy yourself tonight, and remember to be back by 10:00. No later.”</p>
<p>	“Love you too,” I say to her. I also give Marco a hug. “I’ll see you later tonight.”</p>
<p>	“Have fun, sis,” he says.</p>
<p>	Mom grabs the keys, and I follow her out to the car. Pretty soon, we are at the front of Rizzo’s house. I can see through the window that the other girls are there already. I’m just the only one they’re waiting for. I give Mom one final hug before she heads back home, and as I enter the house Rizzo has already opened the door for me.</p>
<p>	“We knew you’d be here!” she says, giving me a hug. The other girls are also dressed pretty casually with their jackets on, so I’m not sure why Mom was so surprised to see me dressed casually.</p>
<p>	“How did you guys get here so fast?” I ask Frenchy, Marty, Jan, and Sandy.</p>
<p>	“Oh, it’s easy,” Rizzo says. “After seeing what you and Mason have gone through earlier today, we devised a plan for the others to meet me here at my house so we can think of a plan to cheer you up.”</p>
<p>	“So, Sandy was the one who decided that we should hang out at the Frozen Castle,” says Frenchy. “We’d all thought about that beforehand. Now it was just a matter of getting you to come over. And having Jan suggest it to you over the phone.”</p>
<p>	I can’t believe how sneaky they are! Sneaky is what I like. “You guys are so clever, it scares me.” I smile.</p>
<p>	“Well, hey, you deserve it!” says Marty. “You’re a Rosy Lady now. You’re a part of us. Nobody messes around with you and gets away with it.”</p>
<p>	“I understand that everyone we know at our school likes to hang out at the Frozen Castle on the weekends,” Rizzo says. “That’s why I called ahead of time and made reservations for us ladies to hang out there for tonight. Making sure that no boys are allowed. And by no boys, I also mean Mason. He’s forbidden to set foot into our palace tonight.”</p>
<p>	“You’re the best, Rizzo.” I give her another hug.</p>
<p>	“Ah, don’t push it.” She kind of pulls me away. Typical Rizzo. “I don’t do hugs that often. Just ask my mother. Anyway, are we all ready to make the most of this evening?”</p>
<p>	“We sure are,” we reply in unison.</p>
<p>	“Let’s hit the road, ladies,” Rizzo says as we start making our way to her car. We feel like we are at the top of the world tonight. I have a feeling that this will be the greatest night of my life!</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we arrive at the Frozen Castle. We spent most of the evening, just sitting at the table, eating and talking. “How are you enjoying your night out so far, Melinda?” Frenchy asks me.</p>
<p>	“This is pretty fun,” I reply. “It’s better than nothing. It’s a good way to cheer me up, and I just want to thank you guys for doing this for me.”</p>
<p>	“No problem, Roberts,” says Rizzo. “We’re Rosy Ladies; that’s what we do. We stick together for life. After all, what are friends for?”</p>
<p>	“I had to tell my mom that I was coming to your place so we could practice the dance,” I say.</p>
<p>	“What’ll you tell her that we’ll do tomorrow, then?” Rizzo asks.</p>
<p>	I shrug. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. It sounded like a good excuse in the beginning.</p>
<p>	“Maybe for her sake, we don’t have to do any practice tomorrow,” Sandy says.</p>
<p>	“No, no, you have to,” I say. “We can do it. I’ll be there.”</p>
<p>	“We know you’re still feeling pretty crushed about this whole thing,” says Rizzo, “and that’s something we need to take into consideration. We promise we’ll catch you up on Monday or some other day.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, there’s still plenty of time,” Marty says. “The show’s in three months. That’s more than enough time. And if Ms. McGee says she wants to see us practice so she can critique our performance, then we’ll show her what we’ve got so far. It doesn’t have to be perfect. We’ll have improved by the time the show will start.”</p>
<p>	They want me to just stay home and clear my mind, but at the same time, it would’ve been great if I could practice with them for real. I know there’s no use in arguing. Marty is right, though. We still have a lot of time until the show starts. I’m a pretty fast learner; I feel like I’ll be able to catch up on all the routines without hurting myself. Rizzo told me the story of how a few years ago, some girl on the dance squad sprained her ankle while practicing a ballet move, so she was dropped from the talent show, unable to recover in time. I don’t want to end up like that poor girl.</p>
<p>	“Okay, if you insist,” I say.</p>
<p>	“We promise we’ll make it up to you.” Sandy says.</p>
<p>	By the time we leave the Frozen Castle, it is a quarter to 8:00. So far, it has been a great night out. I am now stuffed from all the good food, sundaes and milkshakes. I think that’ll be the last time I’ll ever binge on junk food. But when we get to Rizzo’s house, I see something I don’t expect. Someone, really… Mom.</p>
<p>	Mom is standing there, her arms folded. She looks as though she knows that something strange is going on, and boy, she isn’t wrong. </p>
<p>	“Mom?” I gasp. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>	“I can ask you the same thing, young lady,” she says. “Rizzo’s mother called me and said that she has no idea where Rizzo and her friends went, even though you told me that you were all going to stay here at Rizzo’s place and practice your dance moves for the talent show.”</p>
<p>	The Rosy Ladies and I stand here, flabbergasted. I thought Rizzo’s mother knew that we would be gone! How did everything manage to go wrong in one full day?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Busted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been caught in a lie by your mom after she catches you and the Rosy Ladies coming back from the Frozen Castle. She grounds you for the rest of the school year, and there’s a chance that you may not be in the talent show anymore. Fortunately, you get Marco to keep your little secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My night out has come to a completely unexpected end when Mom shows up at Rizzo’s house and has caught us in a lie. I have told her that I was going to Rizzo’s so we could rehearse for the talent show, but the truth is, we actually went out to eat at the Frozen Castle. Just a girls’ night out at the diner. Things came to an end when Rizzo’s mother started wondering where we were.</p>
<p>	I take it that Rizzo didn’t even think to tell her mom that we’ll be going out. But I guess that’s okay; we all make mistakes. I’m sure Mom will understand… Right?</p>
<p>	I spoke too soon. “Your brother and I deserve an explanation when we get home,” she says to me while we’re in the car. “Did you think that it was worth it to skip dinner with your family so you can go around, playing with your friends? If you wanted to do something at Rizzo’s, you could have just said so instead of lying right to my face.”</p>
<p>	I never wanted to lie to her. I just thought that she wouldn’t have been okay with it, but then again, who am I to make that assumption? “I’m sorry, Mom,” I say. “I didn’t mean to lie to you.”</p>
<p>	“Well, then, why did you?” she asks.</p>
<p>	I’m debating if I should tell her the truth about Mason and Blare, that maybe she’d understand. I have been truly hurt to learn that Mason and Blare have been seeing each other behind my back, and he got her pregnant. Or at least, that’s the truth. Rizzo and the others only suggested that we dine out to cheer me up and get my mind off those things.</p>
<p>	But at the same time, it’s all just too complicated. Knowing Mom, she’ll definitely try making something out of nothing, or so in Rizzo’s words. She’ll probably tell Mason’s mom about it, who will then tell Blare’s mom, and eventually, the word will spread to Ms. McGee. Then the rumors will start spreading around the school like wildfire, and Blare may end up in serious hot water. There’s a chance she can get expelled! As much as I hate Blare for what she’s done to me, I don’t want her to get expelled. I don’t want Mason to get into trouble, either. I don’t want to see anyone get into trouble. I guess the only person who will get into serious trouble is me. I’ve been aware of the whole situation, yet I don’t want to come clean.</p>
<p>	It’s all very complicated for Mom to understand, and for me to explain to her. I’d rather not risk it. Also, it helps you to know that Marco is friends with Mason, and this will make things worse between them. “I don’t know,” I reply. Not the best answer, I know, but at least it’s better than nothing.</p>
<p>	“You don’t know why you didn’t tell the truth in the first place?” says Mom. I shake my head, unable to say anything. “Okay, so that’s how we’re going to play the game, huh? In that case, you’re grounded.”</p>
<p>	I’m surprised to hear that. “What?”</p>
<p>	“You’re grounded,” she repeats. “For the rest of the school year. You will not be participating in the talent show this year. The Rosy Girls can do their routine without you.”</p>
<p>	“It’s the Rosy Ladies, Mom,” I correct her. “And that’s not fair! Why shouldn’t I be in the talent show? I’ve been dreaming of that moment my whole life.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t care what they’re called,” she snaps. “I have warned you multiple times that those girls are bad influences on you. Especially that Rizzo. Have I not stated that? Well, now you’ll learn your lesson. And when you’re ready to tell the truth, you know where to find me and your brother.”</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we get home, and all I want to do is just sleep and never wake up. It’s been such a long day today, and it’s only January. I’m starting off the new year in such a bad note. My whole life is over, and I’m not even 16 yet. </p>
<p>	I wake up at around 12:45 in the middle of the night to quietly sneak down and get the house phone and bring it up to my room. I make sure that Mom and Marco are both asleep, and my door locked so that no one can hear me. I want to call Rizzo and let her and the others know that I’ve been grounded, and I may not be a part of their show. Great. Just when I was finally starting to get noticed, I have to go off and do something stupid.</p>
<p>	I call Rizzo, and she tiredly answers the phone. “Hello?”</p>
<p>	“Rizzo, it’s me, Melinda.” I am doing my best to keep my voice down so that no one hears me. If Mom hears me talking to anyone on the phone, especially at this time, I may not have any more phone privileges.</p>
<p>	“Don’t you know what time it is?” she asks. She’s also keeping her voice low.</p>
<p>	“Of course I know what time it is; why do you think I’m calling you? I can’t sleep. I’m grounded.”</p>
<p>	“What?” She sounds surprised.</p>
<p>	“Yeah. My mom has grounded me for the next three-and-a-half months, so I won’t be able to practice our dance for the show. I won’t be in the show at all! It’s not fair.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, Melinda… This is all my fault. We never should have pressured you to go out with us.”</p>
<p>	“It’s not your fault, Rizzo. But why didn’t you just tell your mom that we were going to the Frozen Castle? Did you think she wouldn’t try to find out where you were?”</p>
<p>	“My mom’s always been pretty clueless about a lot of things, so my absence doesn’t particularly faze her.” I find that hard to believe, but then again, everything about Rizzo’s private life is a mystery. “I just assumed she’d be okay with our going out for a little while.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, Rizzo…” I groan. “You never assume something like that when it comes to your mom.”</p>
<p>	“I know. Now you tell me. So, what’s going to happen now?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know. I couldn’t tell my mom about the thing with Mason and Blare because I thought that they’re going to get into serious trouble. Ms. McGee has the right to have them expelled, and I don’t want her to do that.”</p>
<p>	“How do you know that the news will spread to her?”</p>
<p>	“Well, you know, my mom will tell Mason’s mom, who will then tell Blare’s mom, and then it’ll spread like fire to Ms. McGee. She’ll expel them, Rizzo. I just have a bad feeling. I care about Mason, and I don’t want him to go down for his mistakes forever.”</p>
<p>	“Even after the way he hurt you? Melinda, you were extremely hurt yesterday afternoon when we spoke. You were literally in tears. I know I don’t always show my true emotions publicly, but deep down, it really touched me too. Hearing you like that, it broke my heart, okay? You’re in love with this guy, and it’s heartbreaking what happened. We just don’t want you to have to go through that pain again.”</p>
<p>	I have no idea that Rizzo was heartbroken over my own heartbreak. She really does care, doesn’t she? “Rizzo…” I say as a tear runs down my face.</p>
<p>	“Don’t say anything. I’ll get the other girls to come up with a way to help you. We need to make your mom understand, but if you want to tell her, you have to make sure she doesn’t go around trying to blab to Ms. McGee.”</p>
<p>	“It’s really not that easy,” I say. “I guess I can just tell Marco because I trust him. If I want him to keep something from Mom, he’ll willingly do it. She doesn’t have the right to know every single thing about our personal lives.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, just try to tell Marco and get him to keep it a secret. Also, try to get him to not confront Mason about it because we don’t want to stir up trouble. Their friendship matters to us too, despite how we currently feel about Mason.”</p>
<p>	I feel as though I should make an attempt to tell Marco the whole story and convince him not to tell Mom about it, that it’ll be our own little secret. It’s not the best idea yet, but it’s worth the risk. “I’ll try. Tomorrow,” I say.</p>
<p>	“Of course,” she says. Then she smirks. “Don’t you mean today? It’s already Saturday morning, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	Right, it slips my mind. “Oh, right, of course.” I give a little chuckle. “Later today, when the time is right. I just need to be careful that my mom won’t eavesdrop.”</p>
<p>	“Problem solved for now,” says Rizzo. “Now can I go back to getting my beauty sleep?”</p>
<p>	“Certainly. Good night, Rizzo.”</p>
<p>	“Same to you.”</p>
<p>	Then I hang up and keep the phone in my room instead of bringing it downstairs. The truth is, I am exhausted already just talking to Rizzo, so I’ll return it down to the living room before Mom finds out that I’ve taken it.</p>
<p>	Hours later, I wake up at 6:00 to quickly return the phone to the living room before Mom gets up, and quickly making my way back to my room, all without her noticing. She is still asleep at the time, and I wake up about two hours later to a bright, beautiful Saturday morning. The snow has been clearing away for a while, but there’s still some bits of it on the ground. Here’s winter for you.</p>
<p>	But I’m just in luck, though. Mom is going out of town for the weekend to visit some old friends of hers from high school and staying at a hotel, and she won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Which means that it’s just Marco and me in the house. As long as Mom is gone, I have the perfect opportunity to spill the beans to Marco and make him promise not to let it slip to anyone else, not even Mom.</p>
<p>	Mom is making breakfast for us, but for the rest of the day, it’ll be up to Marco to make something for both of us (I can’t even cook yet, for the life of me, but hopefully I’ll learn someday when the time is right). Or we can just go out to eat somewhere, like at the Frozen Castle. Whatever will do.</p>
<p>	I come down just in time after Mom finishes making breakfast. She has made us oatmeal with strawberries and blueberries, and some glasses of orange juice and milk. A healthy, well-balanced meal to contrast with the junk food I ate at the Frozen Castle last night.</p>
<p>	“Did you have a good night’s sleep, Melinda?” she asks me.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” I reply with a yawn. “Still a little tired, though.” I have managed to get some sleep after talking to Rizzo. But I’m glad that Mom has no idea at all that I’ve taken the phone upstairs.</p>
<p>	“Well, here’s some breakfast that I’ve made for you and your brother,” she says. “I do need to get going now because one of my friends has ordered a taxicab to pick us up at 9:00. We will be staying at a hotel, and I won’t be back until a little after 5:00 tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	“Are you sure you don’t want to have breakfast with us, Mom?” Marco asks. “For a road trip, you can get pretty hungry.”</p>
<p>	Mom smiles. “Thanks, dear. I will try to find something to grab along the way when I meet with my friends. I’ll be fine, kids; no need to worry about me. But if you’d like to call the hotel where I am…” She takes out a pen and paper from somewhere and writes down the name, address and phone number of the hotel where she’ll be staying with her friends. “Here’s all your info. I’ll also try to find the nearest payphone to call the house, so I’d appreciate an answer if I do call.”</p>
<p>	“Got it,” says Marco.</p>
<p>	Marco and I eat our breakfast while Mom readies herself for a long yet interesting weekend. Some weekend she’ll be having while I’m stuck in my own house, unable to have a bit of fun or at least practice for the talent show.</p>
<p>	Marco asks me, “So, how’s your practice going along for the show?”</p>
<p>	“I’m not in it anymore,” I reply.</p>
<p>	“What?” He’s a little surprised. Apparently, Mom hasn’t told him yet that I’m grounded. He was most likely in bed by the time Mom and I got back home, so I don’t blame him for not having a clue about it. I’d rather tell him for myself than having her tell him, so that he’ll keep watching over me as if he owns me.</p>
<p>	“You heard me.” He notices that I sound a little snarky, which I tend to do when I’m upset. Therefore, the conversation is dropped, and we don’t speak another word for the rest of our breakfast.</p>
<p>	Soon, Mom has finished getting dressed up, which by then is ten minutes to 9:00. She’s just in time.</p>
<p>	“You look beautiful, Mom.” Marco compliments her.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Marco.” She smiles. “Melinda, what do you think?”</p>
<p>	“I agree with Marco that you look beautiful,” I say, trying to make her feel better. She notices that I’m trying my best to hide the hurt, but still shrugs it off, nonetheless. Doesn’t mean anything to her.</p>
<p>	“Okay, I’m getting ready to head out now.” She grabs her purse, jacket, and the rest of her personal belongings. “I trust that you’ll both be on your best behavior, correct?”</p>
<p>	“Correct.” Marco and I reply in unison.</p>
<p>	“I will see you tomorrow afternoon,” she says as she begins leaving. Marco and I watch her through the door as she waits a good 10 minutes for the cab. By the time the cab has arrived, three of her friends are already there, making her the last ride. We wave goodbye to her as she joins her friends, and she waves back to us, blowing us a kiss.</p>
<p>	“Well, there goes her plans for the weekend,” Marco says.</p>
<p>	“Yeah,” I say with a little scoff.</p>
<p>	“What’s gotten into you lately?” He notices that I’ve been quiet all through breakfast. </p>
<p>	“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>	“You were so quiet all through breakfast. You barely said a word to Mom all morning until she left. It just seems suspicious. Are you fighting?”</p>
<p>	“Whatever happens between me and Mom is none of your business.” I snap.</p>
<p>	“Okay, calm down. Jeez. I thought I was only trying to help.”</p>
<p>	“Well, if I wanted your help, I’d tell you.”</p>
<p>	I hate to push him away, but I want him to be in this with me. I want him to promise me he won’t tell Mom so that she won’t make a big deal out of it.</p>
<p>	“Actually, there is something I need to tell you,” I say.</p>
<p>	“Now she decides to speak.” Marco sounds a little sardonic. I guess I hurt his feelings.</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” I say. He nods to show that he accepts the apology. “But I really want to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell Mom or anyone else.”</p>
<p>	I tell him the whole story, including the fact that Mom caught me with Rizzo and the other girls last night at her house, which explains why I’m grounded. Marco is pretty sneaky, but he seems to have known all about my being grounded because Mom apparently told him already, and he’s just playing dumb about it.</p>
<p>	I am telling him, “… But in all seriousness, you can’t tell Mom. She’s going to report it to Ms. McGee right away, and Mason and Blare are going to be in serious trouble. They might get expelled, and I don’t want that for Mason.”</p>
<p>	“I’m really sorry you had to go through all that,” says Marco. “Geez, you could have said something. I had no idea that you were truly hurting on the inside. But you really seem to care about Mason, don’t you? Even after what he did? That shows true loyalty. You’re a very loyal person, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	How about that? I guess I am. “Just promise me you won’t get all up in Mason’s face about it,” I say with a little smile. “Pretend that you don’t even know anything about the whole thing. I don’t want it to affect your friendship. Do it for me, please.”</p>
<p>	He takes time to think about it before eventually agreeing to go along with it. “Okay, anything for you, sis. I do promise I won’t tell Mom or anybody else. I can keep a secret, you know.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Marco.” I give him a hug. “The Rosy Ladies know about it, too, and they’re helping me try to be part of the talent show again.”</p>
<p>	“Too bad you’re grounded.” He smirks.</p>
<p>	I give him a playful punch on the arm. “You little sneak! You knew about it, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>	“Mom told me, so she asked me to sort of keep an eye on you.” It figures she’d do something like that.</p>
<p>	I am relieved to have told Marco everything, and even more so that he decides to keep the secret. I’ve always known that I can trust him with anything, and he will never give me any reason not to trust him. I have a feeling that everything will be all sunshine and roses from now on, but there’s always that creepy feeling. You know, that something is about to go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Keeping the Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After you get Marco to keep mum about Blare’s alleged pregnancy, you make up with Mason, only to find out that Blare’s pregnancy was actually a false alarm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that I’ve got Marco to keep the secret, I feel like I can trust him with anything now. Even the fact that he won’t tell Mom that he’s taking me to Rizzo’s place so that I can practice for the talent show for real this time. Which is where he’s taking me now. Once he drops me off, he says, “Just give me a ring to let me know when you’re finished.”</p>
<p>	“Will do,” I promise him. Then he drives off, and I walk over to the house and knock on the door.</p>
<p>	Rizzo is clearly the only one around when she answers the door. “Hey, Melinda, what’s up?” she asks, a little amazed to see me. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>	“Uh, where are the other girls?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“They’re not here… Why?”</p>
<p>	“Oh. I thought we were having practice or something,” I say. “You know. We’ve talked about it yesterday that we were practicing for the show today.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, right… Listen, the girls and I have been discussing, and we thought it’d be a great idea to put off practice for now. You know, until you’re no longer grounded. We can’t do the show without you, and we can’t risk having you getting into more trouble with your mom. She hates me, doesn’t she?” I nod as Rizzo smirks. “So, that’s just the way it is with some parents, huh?”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry,” I say. “My mom tends to be pretty cautious about who Marco and I hang out with. She does the same to Marco sometimes, believe it or not.”</p>
<p>	“That I understand. Especially since after, you know, losing your…” I know what she’s going to say. Since my father’s loss, my mom has been pretty skeptical of who Marco and I associate with. But I’m just very lucky that she’s supportive of my relationship with Mason and our being together.</p>
<p>	“Right.” I nod to show that I understand. </p>
<p>	“Anyway, we really don’t want your mom to keep trashing us as being ‘bad influences’ on you, so it’s best that we just remain on guard for now. Know what I mean?”</p>
<p>	“I guess so,” I reply. “It’s like I came all the way over here for nothing.”</p>
<p>	“No, it’s not.” Rizzo smiles a little. “If you want, you and I can spend the day together. Just the two of us. Doing a little something, you know. Anything you want.”</p>
<p>	Mom is away on her weekend trip to a hotel with some of her friends and won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon, but still, I’d rather not risk it. She may start calling the house, and when Marco answers, she may ask to speak with me. I can’t have him lie for me like that. As if lying to her once isn’t already bad enough. I may get him grounded, too, for covering up for me. That won’t be fair for either of us.</p>
<p>	“Sounds very tempting, Rizzo, but I think I’d better get going,” I say. “My mom’s already on her weekend trip with some friends of hers; they’re staying at a hotel, and she won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, so you and your brother have the whole house to yourselves. I love the sound of that.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, Rizzo.” I shake my head. “I can’t have Marco cover up for me again. He’s already decided to keep the whole thing a secret. I’d feel guilty having him continuously covering up for me for everything. I’d rather just stay home and learn my lesson.”</p>
<p>	“You’ve already learned it enough,” says Rizzo. “You only lied to your mom. That’s why you’re grounded, and you can’t practice the dance moves with us. It’s just so not fair,” she groans.</p>
<p>	“I wish I could just tell her the truth, but I’m really scared of what will happen,” I say. “What if this gets out at Ryder High? Blare’s sickness, everything? It’s all going to mean serious trouble for me!”</p>
<p>	“So, just tell her the goddamn truth already.”</p>
<p>	“Are you serious, Rizzo?”</p>
<p>	“No, not like that! I mean, just tell her the half-truth. Tell her that you and Mason have gotten into a big fight on Friday, but don’t tell her what it was about. Just tell her it was just some relationship issues, some kind of typical misunderstanding. And uh, you were very sad and heartbroken about it, and you were talking to us on the phone about it. We’re the ones who suggested you come hang out with us at Frozen Castle so we could cheer you up, which you did. So, you had to tell her you were going to practice the dance so she didn’t discourage you from coming to see us.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo sure is good at coming up with answers for everything. I swear, this girl is even more clever than I realized! “Do you really think that will work?” I ask her.</p>
<p>	She shrugs. “Ah, why not? Worth giving it a shot, ain’t it?”</p>
<p>	I guess I have nothing to lose by simply telling Mom that Mason and I have gotten into a fight. Just as long as I don’t tell her why we were fighting, anything will work. “I guess you’re right,” I say. “Anyway, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I need to call Marco and have him come back to pick me up.”</p>
<p>	“Sure thing, girl! Phone’s all yours.”</p>
<p>	I use Rizzo’s house phone to dial my own house, and there is no answer. Marco probably isn’t home yet.</p>
<p>	“No answer?” asks Rizzo.</p>
<p>	“No, he just came by to drop me off. He probably hasn’t even reached the house yet.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, we’ll just give it more time, then.”</p>
<p>	Fifteen minutes later, I call the house again, and this time Marco picks up. I tell him that the Rosy Ladies and I are no longer meeting for dance practice, and he can come over to pick me up. He agrees to come by again, and within 15 minutes he has returned to pick me up. We’re back home again.</p>
<p>	The rest of the weekend goes by in the blink of an eye, and by Sunday afternoon, Mom has returned from her weekend getaway with friends. She feels as refreshed and joyful as she’d left yesterday morning.</p>
<p>	“How was your trip, Mom?” Marco asks her as he helps her settle all her belongings.</p>
<p>	“It was fabulous!” she replies. “The hotel was wonderful and had the best food service ever. It was great just to catch up with old friends and spend quality time together. I know that life is full of busy schedules, but you can never underestimate the power of spending time with your loved ones. Am I right?”</p>
<p>	“Right,” I say in agreement.</p>
<p>	“And how were you crazy kids while I was gone?” she asks. As she predicted, Marco and I answered the phone when she called the house, so she had absolutely no reason whatsoever to be suspicious of anything. She doesn’t need to know that I went to Rizzo’s house yesterday for a little while.</p>
<p>	“Uh, we were… Fine.” Marco is fluently going along with our plan.</p>
<p>	“Yes, fine,” I reply.</p>
<p>	“Alright. I guess I was right not to suspect anything,” says Mom. She automatically takes our word for it! We are geniuses!</p>
<p>	I have let Marco know about my plan to tell Mom that Mason and I just had a small disagreement, which led to all the things that have occurred, in terms of hanging out with the Rosy Ladies at the Frozen Castle on Friday. He nods to let me know that I should talk to her. “Mom, I have something I’d like to say to you,” I say.</p>
<p>	“Okay, sweetie, what is it?” she asks.</p>
<p>	“I’d better step out so you two can have a moment,” Marco offers.</p>
<p>	But Mom is against it. “No, actually, whatever your sister needs to say to me, she can say it right in front of you. That’s to break the habit of lying and dishonesty going around, and that as a family, there are no secrets that we’re keeping from one another. This is an open, familial environment, and I intend to keep it that way.”</p>
<p>	Whatever she wants. Marco and I simply go along with it, even though we both know we’ll regret it for the rest of our lives. “Okay, Mom,” I say. I’m doing my best to keep my cool and not to lose it in front of her because she’s just this close to testing my patience. “Um, about Friday night…”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Melinda?”</p>
<p>	She’s making this pretty hard for me, but I still have to bear with it so that she can unground me and let me take part in the Ryder High annual talent show. “I just want to say that I’m sorry for lying to you. I didn’t mean to; I should have been more upfront about hanging out with the Rosy Ladies. That’s their name, Rosy Ladies, Mom. Not Rosy Girls.”</p>
<p>	“Okay.” She nods to show understanding.</p>
<p>	“And about why I lied…” I take another deep breath. “It’s about Mason. That Friday after school, we sort of got into it a little bit…”</p>
<p>	“What about?” she suddenly asks.</p>
<p>	I turn to face Marco, wondering what I should say. He just mouths something, and I have to improvise. “Uh, you really don’t need to know that, Mom. It’s sort of personal. A lover’s quarrel, okay?” She’s about to say something else, but this time, I have the power to cut her off. “Mom, that’s beside the point, okay? Just know that Mason and I got into a fight, it’s no big deal. I was kind of sad about it when Marco and I came home, and you didn’t notice because I was doing my best to hide it.”</p>
<p>	Then Marco feels the need to step in. “That’s when she decided to call Rizzo and the others up on the phone and tell them what happened between her and Mason, and they suggested that they take her out to eat at the Frozen Castle as a way to cheer her up.”</p>
<p>	“I had to say that I wanted to practice dancing with the girls because I wasn’t sure if you’d let me. Not after the way you’re always talking down on Rizzo, saying that she’s such a bad influence. And the Rosy Ladies. If I know that someone is a bad influence on me, Mom, I think it’s something I’d rather be the judge of character for myself instead of you doing it for me.”</p>
<p>	I think she’s finally starting to get the message. “Oh, okay… I never realized how much it upsets you that I was always talking down on your friends,” she says.</p>
<p>	“And not just me, but you do it to Marco, too. About the Thunderbirds. How do you think he feels about it? We’re your children; don’t you trust us to make the right decisions about the people we hang out with on a daily basis?”</p>
<p>	I must speak for Marco, too. This will definitely earn me his trust. “I guess I just don’t know your friends well enough,” she says with a little smile. “It’s hard to accept that my own children are befriending people who are part of different cliques, and when I was growing up, cliques tended to have a bad name. I guess those times are over now. Cliques are a good thing in this day and age, but like any good things, they also have their disadvantages.”</p>
<p>	“Like what?” asks Marco.</p>
<p>	“Like you two feeling left out. I know it hasn’t always been the easiest transition when we moved here to Rydertown since we lost your father, and I just always hoped that you’d both fit in perfectly well with all your peers. The fact that your peers are members of cliques, that just… I don’t know, it says something to me. I don’t want us to have to move all over again. I actually love this town; it’s very beautiful, comforting, peaceful. It’s a small place, but it looks so huge on the outside, and everyone knows one another’s names. It’s a nice little community, and I guess that’s why I’m so fascinated by it. It wouldn’t be fair to have us move again just because I feel that my children are not fitting in well enough.”</p>
<p>	I never knew Mom cared so much! She’s right; I do not want to move. I love it at Ryder High, and I love it here at Rydertown. “We’re grateful that you watch out for us,” I say, “but Marco and I, we’re old enough to make our own mistakes and learn our own lessons. We know that you can’t keep protecting us forever.”</p>
<p>	“I guess you certainly are right about that.” A tear runs down her face. It’s a pretty emotional moment for the three of us.</p>
<p>	“And as for going to the Frozen Castle, Rizzo and the others were just trying to cheer me up from my fight with Mason,” I say. “In fact, we were thinking about actually rehearsing yesterday, but you grounded me, so I wasn’t able to leave the house at all.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, baby… You just didn’t give yourself the chance to tell me the actual truth.” I’m relieved that she has chosen to accept this version of the truth instead of the actual version. “I didn’t mean to be so heartless and inconsiderate. Now you see this is why we have communication. I apologize as well for being quick to jump to conclusions and punishing you unfairly.”</p>
<p>	She and I give each other a hug, and Marco joins us. A nice, little group hug. “Does this mean I’m no longer grounded?” I have to ask.</p>
<p>	Mom chuckles. “Of course, sweetie. As of today, you are officially no longer grounded. I’m very sorry about you and Mason; I hope that whatever was the cause of your little lovers’ quarrel, you’re able to resolve it as soon as possible. One thing I’ve learned is that, if you love somebody very much, you must be willing to see past their mistakes and continue loving them as a whole human being. They’re just too precious to give up, and in this lifetime you only get one chance to love someone in that manner before they are gone.”</p>
<p>	I hate to admit it, but she is right. If only it were that simple, though…</p>
<p>	The next day is Monday, the second week in January since returning from the break. Things are now becoming awkward, especially since both Mason and Blare are present at school. The rest of Ryder High is seemingly blissfully unaware of Blare’s supposed pregnancy. Not even Laralee. As long as no one’s making a fuss about it or reporting it to Ms. McGee, I guess we’re all good.</p>
<p>	I had to excuse myself from a lab activity in Bio class just to avoid Mason. I told our teacher that I had some type of weird migraine---and that actually wasn’t a lie; I did have a really bad one at the time---and by the time fourth-period classes were over, the headache seemed to gradually go away, so I am feeling somewhat better now.</p>
<p>	Physically speaking, that is. Psychologically, the pain is still there. I’m not sure if I can still trust Mason. I’m not sure if I ever want to face him in public again. But then, he has the nerve to approve me at lunchtime when I’m sitting with the girls.</p>
<p>	“Hey, Melinda, can we talk?” he asks me. He sounds courteous, and he’s kind of hot when he’s standing there just staring at you. But I’m doing my best to fight the temptation. I’m not going down that road again.</p>
<p>	Rizzo scoffs and rolls her eyes, as if to say, “The nerve of this guy.” I know exactly how she feels.</p>
<p>	I’m just ignoring him. He’ll realize that the longer he needs to wait for my response, the more tired he’ll get from just standing there, and he’ll leave. “Not talking to me, huh?” he chuckles. “I guess I deserve it. I just need to have a quick word with you in private.”</p>
<p>	“Get lost, Chambers.” Rizzo speaks up for me.</p>
<p>	“Melinda’s got nothing to say to you,” Sandy also says on my behalf. I appreciate the girls having my back. It makes me feel great.</p>
<p>	“I understand.” Mason is a little hurt. “I’ll be right back.” He walks off. I’m starting to feel a little bad. I know he’s trying to make me feel guilty, but at the same time, it’d be great to know what he wants to say. As much as I want to give him the cold shoulder, I’d better figure out what he wants to talk to me about.</p>
<p>	“I’ll be right back, girls,” I say to Rizzo and the others.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, don’t,” says Frenchy.</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry, I won’t be too long,” I promise them. Mason takes me out to the field located behind the building, and we walk underneath the bleachers so no one else sees us, not even Ms. McGee. “What are we doing here?” I whisper to him.</p>
<p>“Shh,” he whispers to me. “I need to tell you something about Blare.”</p>
<p>	“What is it, Mason? That you wanna marry her?”</p>
<p>	He gives me an incredulous look. “What? No, why would you say something like that?”</p>
<p>	“Because…”</p>
<p>	“She’s not really carrying, Melinda. Okay?”</p>
<p>	I am just as surprised as I was when he first told me that she was. “What?”</p>
<p>	“Melinda, she was only faking it. She’d been so cautious of her, you know, feminine cycle lately and I’ve found out from Laralee that she’d been seeing lots of guys behind my back. She’s seemingly crazy over me, telling you to stay away from me and that we shouldn’t dance together at the dance and in the meantime, she’d been seeing other guys from other school districts. You know she paid five bucks for the dance, right?”</p>
<p>	I have no idea about that. “Really?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, really. As far as Laralee knew, Blare showed up without a date. She’s really doing her best to sabotage us in every way possible, and you fell hard for it, Melinda. I was just as shocked when she revealed it to me over the phone that she’d been missing her cycle for about two months, and I kind of jumped into the wrong conclusion that it was because she and I, you know… Because we were kind of seeing each other those two days you’ve been suspended. But we weren’t doing other things or anything; we were just talking like two friends.”</p>
<p>	“So, you never did any of that with her?” I ask, just for clarification.</p>
<p>	He nods. “That’s right; nothing happened between us. I’m really sorry for putting you through all that pain. I hope your mom wasn’t too upset.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, believe me, I wasn’t really sure if I should tell her or not,” I say, “and I’m glad I didn’t. I didn’t want you to get in huge trouble for something like this. And please don’t be mad, but I sort of told Marco the whole thing and made him promise that he won’t tell our mom about this whole thing. He wanted to knock your lights out, but I made him promise not to make a big deal about it. I wanted you to hear this from me before hearing it from him.”</p>
<p>	“Gotcha.” He gives me a wink. “I never would’ve known that your brother wanted to kill me.” He chuckles. “So, are we good for now?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I’d say we are.” I think about it before I give him a kiss, and pretty soon, we’re lost in the moment, making up for lost time.</p>
<p>	“Blare’s pregnancy was indeed a false alarm, and everyone in Ryder High knows all about it,” says Mason. Wait, what? “It’s true. Just the students, though. None of the teachers or staff; Blare has offered to give everyone $1000 to keep their mouths shut and not to report it to Ms. McGee. Everyone instantly fell for it, and by last night, every single student has received a thousand bucks in their bank account and cold, hard cash for keeping Blare’s false secret.”</p>
<p>	I am amazed by this story! How did I not know about it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Best Frenemies for Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You learn from Blare that her secret was no false alarm after all, but as a good friend, you decide to cover up for her anyway. Will she be able to hold it together when it comes to rehearsal for the annual Ryder High talent show?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Mason has told me that Blare’s pregnancy is not only fake, but everyone else seems to have known about it, and they have been willing to keep their mouths shut so they can earn some money. I’m not sure if it’s bribery or a clever act by Blare, but at the same time, I’m kind of relieved that she isn’t in serious trouble. If Ms. McGee finds out about it, she will be expelled in no time.</p>
<p>	“That’s remarkable,” I tell Mason. And then I start debating whether or not I should tell him that Blare and I have been getting along pretty well lately, and she has apologized to me for starting those rumors. Knowing that she’s not really carrying, I feel like I should pay her a visit or give her a phone call, but I don’t want Mason to be suspicious. But then again, I’m sure he can keep a secret. We’re all pretty good at keeping secrets lately.</p>
<p>	“Do you mind giving me Blare’s phone number?” I ask. I would rather call her than have Marco take me to her house, or he’ll get suspicious as well.</p>
<p>	As I figure, he’s suspicious. “What for?”</p>
<p>	“I, uh, I just want to ask her if she was able to catch up on some of the homework assignments she missed out on.” I am quick to come up with a good lie. Sounds pretty convincing enough to Mason.</p>
<p>	“Oh, sure, alright. I’m sure she’s all caught up, but just in case you’re really worried…” He jots down his number on a piece of paper and gives it to me. “Here it is. She’s just a phone call away.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Mason,” I say.</p>
<p>	“No problem. I’m glad I was able to talk to you.”</p>
<p>	“Likewise.” I give him a final kiss before we start heading back to the cafeteria.</p>
<p>	As soon as I get home, I call Blare. I just have to speak to her, and I don’t want anyone else to know. She picks up right away. “Hello?”</p>
<p>	“Blare? It’s me, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	She sounds a little surprised to hear from me; it’s very unexpected for her to have me calling her. “Melinda?”</p>
<p>	“I saw you at school today, but I didn’t really get the chance to say anything to you. You know, because of…”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I know. Ms. McGee would kill us if she saw us together because we’ve had problems before. And I suppose you’ve heard about the little false alarm stunt I’ve pulled, huh?”</p>
<p>	I don’t know how to answer her. “Maybe…”</p>
<p>	“You must hate me now. I’ve had Mason think that it might’ve been us, and trust me, Melinda… I do feel bad about spending time with him while you were suspended, which I still acknowledge was all my fault. I shouldn’t have made that conclusion, or stand in the way of you and Mason.”</p>
<p>	I’m glad that she apologized, but I think that’s more than all I need. I don’t want her hating herself for the rest of her life. “I don’t hate you,” I say. “You shouldn’t hate yourself. We all make mistakes. Even big ones like this.”</p>
<p>	It’s quiet for another moment before Blare starts talking again. “I need to tell you something important, Melinda. But you need to promise me that you won’t tell anybody else.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, sure. What is it?”</p>
<p>	She takes a deep breath before revealing a bombshell. “The truth is, I am carrying after all. But it’s not Mason’s, so don’t worry about it. At first, I automatically assumed it had to be Mason’s because the first doctor I went to wasn’t really the best. My mom took me to a second one this past weekend, who confirmed it as positive. It’s not Mason’s, Melinda; please trust me. It’s actually someone that I’ve had a temporary fling with at another local school district sometime after the Ryder High dance…”</p>
<p>	I’m not believing this! I know I have to, but there’s something about Blare’s voice that is a sure sign of sincerity, so I have no reason to doubt her. She may not be impregnated by Mason, but she already is by someone else at another school. I know she will get expelled, but I don’t want that for her. She’s only 16, for crying out loud!</p>
<p>	Blare is still talking. “… Because I’ve been really upset that you and Mason got to share a dance together, but even before the dance I’ve tried telling myself to just get over him already. Another really close friend of mine who goes to the same school district as the guy who did this to me, I’ve been catching up with her. She and I have been friends before I met Laralee, and she’s the one who suggested that I take this guy to the dance. But Ms. McGee clearly said that the only dates you can have are the ones who go to Ryder High. This guy doesn’t, so it’s a shame I couldn’t even ask him. That’s why I just went alone. I felt really alone at the dance, Melinda. I’m sorry again if it had to lead to me starting those rumors, but I hope that nothing else goes wrong. I may be boring you with my rambling, but I’m just expressing my emotions and I want you to understand.”</p>
<p>	She sounds as though she’s been crying. I feel very bad for her. I feel like I can put aside my hate and every other negative emotion, and do my best to help her out. She is a damsel in distress who needs rescuing from another girl. I can be that savior.</p>
<p>	“I understand,” I tell her. “I’ll help you, and I promise I won’t tell anybody else. But I have to know, you’re still not going to chase after Mason anymore, are you?” I am making it clear to her how much I care about Mason, and I want to make sure she is truly over him like she says.</p>
<p>	“No, Melinda. I promise.” She sniffs. “He’s all yours.”</p>
<p>	That’s what I’d like to hear! “Thank you, Blare. I’ll help you get through this, and I’ll be there when you need me.”</p>
<p>	“You’re an amazing friend, Melinda. I wish I had a friend like you.”</p>
<p>	I smile. “Well, what about Laralee?”</p>
<p>	“Ah, she’s okay, I guess. But you have something special, you know? You’ve shown me that being part of a clique like the Rosy Ladies doesn’t have an impact on who you are inside, and who you are is a good friend.”</p>
<p>	I know that I will never regret this. Blare needs my help, and I owe it to her to do what I can.</p>
<p>	The next day is Tuesday, and Ms. McGee has decided to extend the lunchtime period for talent show rehearsals. Seventh period, which is after lunchtime, is when we will show her what we’ve been doing so far instead of reporting to our classes. That means I’ll have to miss P.E. class, which is a relief.</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee makes that morning announcement as a reminder. “Attention, all Ryder High students. For those of who you are participating in this year’s talent show, you are to report to the gymnasium after lunchtime for rehearsals for whatever it is you will be doing. Blanche and I need to see proof of your improvement, or we will have to disqualify you from not having the proper, uh… Talent, so to say. For those of you not participating in the show this year, the rest of you are to report to your seventh-period classes immediately after lunch. I hope we are all clear on this morning announcement. Now get to class, and learn your material.”</p>
<p>	The Rosy Ladies and I shriek in excitement as we high-five each other. “We actually get to practice together in front of Ms. McGee!” Rizzo says.</p>
<p>	“And I get to miss gym class!” I grin.</p>
<p>	“You’re lucky,” says Frenchy. “You don’t really like gym class that much, do you?”</p>
<p>	“Well, sometimes I like it. I mean, it depends. If we have to do the mile jog, I hate that because I’m no good at running that fast.”</p>
<p>	“Alright, enough gym talk already,” says Rizzo. “We need to wow Ms. McGee. My mom has ordered the costumes last night, so they won’t be here until this Saturday, so we have plenty of time to do what we can until the outfits get here.”</p>
<p>	“Can’t wait to see how the outfits look!” says Jan.</p>
<p>	“It’s a surprise, Jan. A good one, which I don’t want to spoil. Now come on, let’s all get to class.”</p>
<p>	We go our separate ways to our classes. A few hours later after lunch, we make our way to the gym room. This year, the participants are about 100 students, which is more or less than half the Ryder High population. We are all chatting while awaiting Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche’s arrival.</p>
<p>	Patty Simcox runs up to us. “Rizzo, guess what? I’m so excited to be a part of the talent show, but I’m so nervous! What are you guys doing for the show?”</p>
<p>	“The usual dance routine, Patty,” Rizzo replies. “And what about you?”</p>
<p>	“I’m doing a monologue from Romeo and Juliet in which Juliet yearns for her lost love.” She sighs dreamily. “I can relate to her on so many levels.”</p>
<p>	“You have an unrequited love?” Frenchy asks her.</p>
<p>	“Sort of,” replies Patty. “But he’s taken now, so I don’t want to get in the way of that. Anyway, good luck on impressing Ms. McGee!” Then she leaves.</p>
<p>	“That girl is very peculiar,” Marty says. “What was she even talking about, having an unrequited love and not wanting to get in the way?”</p>
<p>	“A million things are wrong with that girl, Marty,” says Rizzo. “Too bad we don’t have the time to discuss it right now. We need to practice our moves.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo is the leader, obviously, so she’s the one giving out all the commands on what we should do. Just as we’re about to start, I see Blare enter the gym room. For a moment, I become worried that someone else will figure out that she is indeed carrying. Fortunately, she is doing her best to hide it so that it’s not too obvious. It is winter, and most of us are wearing jackets and sweaters.</p>
<p>	I try not to lose my focus on the dance. After our three-minute rehearsal, we feel confident!</p>
<p>	“Great job, ladies!” Rizzo grins. “We did great. We just need to keep it this way when Ms. McGee gets here.”</p>
<p>	At that moment, Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche arrive. Everyone suddenly stops talking to each other. We’re all nervous to do our routines in front of Ms. McGee, and we’re really scared of what she’s going to say. If she doesn’t think you have the talent, she will kick you out instead of having you make a fool out of yourself onstage in front of hundreds of people. Better now than never.</p>
<p>	“Speaking of the devil,” Marty whispers to Rizzo.</p>
<p>	Rizzo shushes her. “We’ll do our best, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>	“Welcome, students of Ryder High.” Ms. McGee begins her speech. “I hope you’re all having a wonderful Tuesday afternoon. All of you are here today to show Blanche and me what you’re capable of doing for our annual talent show this year. I know that we all want to be winners and share the prize in delight, but that is not the way things will go. There will only be one winner, or one group of winners, if you are performing as a group with your peers.”</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee continues to talk about the talent show, the prizes, and everything, with Ms. Blanche chiming in once in a while. Soon after, she starts calling us up one by one (depending on groups) to perform. She starts with Blare. “Blare, you are up first.”</p>
<p>	Blare is a little nervous, but when I give her a thumbs-up, she starts feeling more confident. I guess she just doesn’t want everyone to know that she is expecting, but then again, it won’t be so obvious as long as she doesn’t display the symptoms.</p>
<p>	I was wrong. Midway through her song, Blare starts coughing unexpectedly. “Sorry,” she says as she takes a deep breath before coughing even harder again. She is starting to feel nauseous. “Excuse me, but I’ll be right back.” She quickly runs off to the ladies’ restroom before anyone can suspect anything.</p>
<p>	Everyone starts talking among themselves. “That was so bizarre, even for her,” Rizzo says to me. “Don’t you think so?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah…” I have to go along with it. “Uh, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>	“You’re not going to check up on her, are you?” Sandy asks me. I nod in response. “But what if Ms. McGee calls us up next? What are we going to tell her?”</p>
<p>	“I’m sure she won’t call us up next,” I say with a shrug, even though I’m not too sure about that. I may have blown off our only chance to prove ourselves to Ms. McGee if I’m not there. But it doesn’t matter. I made a promise to Blare that I was going to be there for her, and I was going to keep that promise, no matter what anybody else thought.</p>
<p>	I go to the ladies’ restroom, hoping that Blare and I are the only ones there. “Blare, are you okay?” I call out to her. I can hear her retching through one of the stalls, and in another stall, I see that there’s somebody else. Hopefully, not a teacher. That won’t be good. Even the teachers don’t need to find out that Blare and I have been secretly friends.</p>
<p>	I’m right that it’s not a teacher, but just another random girl. “You’re not supposed to be talking to Blare, you know?” She has a smart-alecky type of voice, and she’s the kind of girl you’d just want to punch right in the face because she’s so annoying and condescending. Kind of like how Blare used to be, back in those days. But she’s a changed person now.</p>
<p>	“Oh, why don’t you just be quiet?” I tell her.</p>
<p>	“Really? That’s the best that you’ve got?”</p>
<p>	At that moment, Blare steps out of the stall with a slight vomit stain on her blouse. I feel so bad for her. I don’t care what this annoying girl thinks; Blare needs my help. “Are you okay, Blare?” I ask her.</p>
<p>	She nods, unable to actually respond. “Just try to drink lots of water when you can,” I say. “You need to stay hydrated; it’s very important so that this… Uh, whatever it was, doesn’t happen again. Especially out in public.”</p>
<p>        “Noted.” Her voice sounds a little feebly, which is quite understandable.</p>
<p>	The girl gasps. “Wait a second. Blare is carrying, after all?” She confronts Blare. “You’re a liar, you know that? You just bribed all of us to keep your dirty little secret, only to find out it was true all along!”</p>
<p>        “Megan…” Blare says. </p>
<p>        The girl’s name is Megan. Blare knows her because she’s on the cheerleading team with her, along with the innocently annoying Patty Simcox, whom Rizzo does not like.</p>
<p>        “Don’t Megan me!” Megan is disgusted. “I’m really disappointed in you. You let the whole cheerleading team down because of your dumb little mistake that affects all of us. If Ms. McGee finds out about this, you’re going to be in a lot of trouble. And that’s going to spell trouble for the cheerleading team as well!”</p>
<p>        I feel the need to stand up to Megan on Blare’s behalf. “Will you lay off? Blare doesn’t need you criticizing her mistakes. If you’re a real woman, you’d stand by her.”</p>
<p>       Megan scoffs. “Way to talk to me about being a real woman, Melinda. You’re going to get in trouble, too. You knew about Blare’s pregnancy, and you decided to keep it a secret instead of turning her in. But then again, you’re loyal to just anybody because you’re willing to kiss butts to get by in life.”</p>
<p>       She did not just! “I wonder, Megan, what are you doing for the talent show?” She is about to answer until I cut her off. “If you even dare think about telling Ms. McGee or Ms. Blanche about this, or anybody else in the whole school, including the teachers… I’m going to make sure that you never get your precious little chance to perform in the talent show. Or do anything ever. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>      I am not usually one to intimidate someone, but if someone intimidates the person that I care about, I will fight for them, no matter what. I am fighting for Blare in this case, and I won’t let any annoying, loudmouthed girl put her down. Mom has always told me that as women, we need to stand by each other, and she is absolutely right about that.</p>
<p>     “Y---yes.” Megan can tell that I’ve gotten through to her. As long as she won’t run her mouth to anyone else at Ryder High, she and I are okay in my book. “Message received.” She leaves without saying anything else.</p>
<p>     “Thanks for stopping by to check on me, Melinda.” Blare smiles. “You didn’t have to. You would’ve missed your chance for rehearsing in front of Ms. McGee.”</p>
<p>     “Oh, I don’t really care about that,” I say. “And no problem; I’m here for you. Besides, we’ve got until April for the show. We’ll have more than enough time to show Ms. McGee everything we have so far, so it won’t be a complete loss.”</p>
<p>     “I’m kind of worried about me,” she says. “If I keep pulling off this disappearing act every time I rehearse for her, she might as well just kick me out of the show.”</p>
<p>      I can’t let Ms. McGee do that to her. I wish there’s something I can do to help with her symptoms. “She can’t kick you out,” I say. “As long as she sees that you have talent, she’ll keep you in the show.”</p>
<p>     “Do you really think so?” she asks.</p>
<p>      I am not too sure about that myself, but anything to make Blare feel better. “I am absolutely certain,” I reply. “I’ll call you when I get home, if that’s okay with you.”</p>
<p>     “Of course,” she says. “After that, I’m just going to take a nice, long nap. Now let’s go back to the show.”</p>
<p>      Rehearsals run for the rest of the seventh-period time, and when it is dismissal time, Rizzo and the others come up to me before I head over to the creative writing meeting. They do not look happy. I take it that I’ve really messed up when I made a no-show for rehearsals.</p>
<p>     “Where were you, Roberts?” Rizzo asks. “While you were checking up on Blare in the ladies’ room, Ms. McGee called us down to perform. And we had to do it without you!”</p>
<p>     “I’m very sorry,” I say. “What did you guys tell her?”</p>
<p>     “We told her you had to go to the nurse’s office,” Sandy says. “So much for having us cover up for you.”</p>
<p>     “But on the bright side, we were amazing!” Frenchy grins. “She’s seen a lot of improvement in us.”</p>
<p>     “That’s a good thing… Right?” I ask.</p>
<p>     “It is, but not if you’re going to keep losing focus,” Rizzo says. “I’ll kick you out of the group myself if you don’t show any commitment.”</p>
<p>     “Deal.”</p>
<p>     They did not ask any questions about Blare, so I take it that the subject is dropped. I feel bad about keeping it a secret from them, but I need them to promise me they won’t tell anybody else. </p>
<p>     Which is no easy task, as far as I can tell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Everybody Knows, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As you and Blare become friends and you decide to keep her condition a secret, it isn’t long until everyone at Ryder High starts suspecting that something is up with Blare. How far are you willing to go to protect her secret? Can you still risk it, even at the threat of expulsion?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the creative writing meeting, Laralee is telling us about all the things that will be published in the magazine this semester. “The deadline for any published work is the day after the talent show,” she says. “This will give you plenty of time to come up with something you want to write about. It can be anything at all, as long as it’s based on your own real-life experience. It can be anything that shaped you, or broke you, and you can mold the story into whatever you want.”</p>
<p>	That sounds very inspirational. I feel like I know what I’ll write about, but as long as I have more than enough time to put it into writing, I am sure that I’ll write something that will touch everyone. Laralee then asks, “With that being said, our meeting is nearing its end in a few minutes. Does anyone have any questions?”</p>
<p>	A few of the other students start asking their questions, which Laralee answers each one. After the Q&amp;A, the meeting is officially over. “Okay, everyone, thanks for all your questions,” she says. “I look forward to seeing all your pieces for the magazine. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon.”</p>
<p>	Everyone starts leaving, and I have a moment alone with Laralee as we start making our way home. We are walking home. “You sounded very inspirational,” I tell her.</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Melinda.” She smiles. “Do you know what you’ll write about?”</p>
<p>	“I think I’ll write about my father. It’s been a few months since he’s gone, and I’d like to write about how it makes me feel.”</p>
<p>	“That’s a great idea,” she agrees. “You should definitely write about the effects of losing him. It’d be great for readers to know how it shaped you, or how it tore you apart. You should really capture all the emotions. That’s what makes for a great story.”</p>
<p>	“You know so much about creative writing.”</p>
<p>	“It’s a skill, which I love sharing with others. If I can do it, then anyone can do it. That means you too, Roberts.”</p>
<p>	I want to confide in her about Blare’s situation, but I’m not really sure how she will react, knowing that I was the first person that Blare came to instead of her. On the other hand, I’d rather not risk it by telling her. She will be upset that we both kept it from her. I almost lost Laralee once to an argument we had, and I don’t want to lose her again.</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we go our own ways home. Mom greets me as I arrive. “How was school today? How was the creative writing meeting?”</p>
<p>	“They were good,” I reply. “Do you mind if I make a phone call?” Without awaiting her response, I take the phone anyway up to my room, shut the door and dial Blare’s number.</p>
<p>	Blare immediately answers. “Hello?”</p>
<p>	“You know who.” I smile.</p>
<p>	“Melinda?” She sounds pretty excited to hear from me again.</p>
<p>	“I told you I might call you when I got home. I just got back from the creative writing meeting with Laralee.”</p>
<p>	“How was it?” she asks.</p>
<p>	“It was good. I just need to submit a piece of my own by the time of the talent show. That should be really easy.”</p>
<p>	“Good luck with that. You’ll need lots of it.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Blare. Anyway, how are you doing? How do you feel?”</p>
<p>	“Still pretty nauseous. None of the pills that my doctor gave out is working. Do you recommend that I go back and ask for more?”</p>
<p>	“I think you should go to the drugstore and see what they have there. The pharmacists are usually more experienced with this kind of thing than I am.” I chuckle.</p>
<p>	“Well, you’re pretty smart for advising me to go there.”</p>
<p>	I am pretty intrigued by whoever this mystery guy is who got her knocked up. “By the way, Blare, would you mind telling me about this guy at this other school? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, no, sure. I don’t mind,” she replies. “The guy’s name is Leonard, and he used to go to St. Bernard High until he dropped out for whatever reason. He’s part of a gang called the Dukes, in which he’s the leader. The Dukes are rivals of the Thunderbirds; I don’t really know the full story on that, though. That’s something you’ll have to ask the guys themselves, mainly Kenickie. He’s had beef with Leonard for the longest time over something pretty stupid. You know how guys are.”</p>
<p>	I am intrigued by her story. I have no idea that the Thunderbirds knew other rival gangs from local schools, mainly the Dukes from St. Bernard High. She continues, “Leonard’s an okay guy deep down, but sometimes I’m so scared of his toxic masculinity. I feel like it’ll scare not just me when I’m, you know, delivering…”</p>
<p>	“I understand,” I tell her. “If you can, just try to talk to him about his behavior and get him to reason with you.”</p>
<p>	“I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee anything.” She is silent for a while before she tells me something else that I must promise to keep secret. “Melinda, please don’t tell anyone else about this, but…” She takes a deep breath. “I have a scar on my neck, which you may or may not notice. The truth is, I have been abused by my mother’s boyfriend.”</p>
<p>	I am shocked. I should’ve known that’s what the scar was! Blare continues, “After my father died, we just didn’t take it too well. My mother and I leaned onto each other more than ever, and we were always pretty close until she let another man, who’s an idiot in my book, get in the way. That idiot who happens to be violent towards her… And me.” I can hear her getting emotional. “He doesn’t know about my, you know. Only my mom knows, and she’s doing her best to be supportive. Leonard doesn’t know about it yet, either, but I’m afraid of what he’ll do to me when he finds out.”</p>
<p>	“You mean Leonard?” I ask.</p>
<p>	She sniffs. “Yeah. As a leader of a gang, he’s also prone to violence. I’m afraid of him hurting me or the baby.”</p>
<p>	I am not going to let any man lay a hand on Blare during this time. “Like I said, Blare, I’ll be there for you in every step of the way, and that’s a promise,” I say. “I won’t let anybody hurt you.”</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Melinda,” she says tearfully. “You’re a real lifesaver, and you’re such an amazing friend.”</p>
<p>	The next day is Wednesday, and so far, Blare seems to be in complete control of her symptoms. For the past few days, she’s been doing pretty well and not making it too obvious to everyone else. For her sake, I want to learn more about Leonard and why the Thunderbirds hate him so much. That’s why I want to be one of the guys, so to say. You know, sitting with them at lunch. Hopefully, Marco doesn’t mind, and neither do Mason and Carl.</p>
<p>	Danny is a little amazed to see me sitting with them. “Melinda, what are you doing here?” he asks.</p>
<p>	“Just thought I’d be a part of the guys,” I reply with a grin. “Is there a problem, Zuko?”</p>
<p>	“No… Of course not. It’s just, you usually sit with the Rosy Ladies.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, come off it, Zuko,” Kenickie says. “Melinda’s our friend. We have no beef with her brother. If she wants to sit with us, then let her.”</p>
<p>	I feel accepted by the Thunderbirds. They’re badass, but in a good way. As for their rivals, the Dukes, if I had to guess I’d say they’re bad news. Why else would Kenickie hold a grudge toward Leonard?</p>
<p>	The guys spend a few minutes talking among themselves about typical guy things. No mention of Leonard or the St. Bernard High rival gang at all. That’s when I interrupt and pop the question. “Excuse me, if you all could just take a minute, I’d like to ask you guys something,” I say.</p>
<p>	They immediately quiet down. I think they’re scared I will ask something very weird. Well, this is kind of weird, though. But still, I need to know. “Sure, Melinda,” replies Putzie. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>	I am trying to come up with a way to approach this without making them feel suspicious. “So, just out of curiosity… I heard a little something about this guy named Leonard Balmudo who goes to---used to go to---St. Bernard High.”</p>
<p>	The guys practically freeze in their tracks. I should’ve known this was a bad idea!</p>
<p>	“How do you know about Leonard?” Kenickie asks me. He has a tone of resentment in his voice. I don’t blame him.</p>
<p>	“I, uh… I just happened to hear a little something about him…”</p>
<p>	“Okay, but who told you?” Sonny asks. “You don’t have the right to know about that.”</p>
<p>	“Don’t talk to her that way, Sonny,” Danny confronts him. He turns to me. “Sorry about that, Melinda. Some of us are on the testy side this afternoon.”</p>
<p>	“Testy?” Kenickie asks. “Oh, gee whiz, Zuko. I had no idea that I shouldn’t express my true feelings about the son-of-a-beehive who made my life a complete living hellhole!” He storms out of the cafeteria. I guess I’ve really done it this time.</p>
<p>	“Is he okay?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“He’ll be fine,” says Doody. “Why do you wanna know about Leonard, anyway? He’s done all kinds of crazy things to us. He and his stuck-up gang, the Dukes.”</p>
<p>	“I’m curious,” I reply.</p>
<p>	They’re still a little suspicious, but at least they’re willing to talk to me. Danny starts talking. “I guess I’ll do the talking. Leonard Balmudo---or Leo, as we like to call him---he’s nothing but trouble. He’s obviously a dropout. A year ago, before you and your brother transferred here, Leo stole Rizzo’s heart by asking her to the dance with him.”</p>
<p>	I’m starting to get it now. Rizzo and Kenickie were an item then, and it seems like they still are now. Danny continues. “And then, Leo’s girlfriend retaliated by forcing herself upon Kenickie, and Leo starts accusing him of doing it with Charlene. You know, Leo’s ex-girlfriend now. And at a drag race at Thunder Road, Leo tried to damage Kenickie’s precious Buzzed Lightning.”</p>
<p>	Sonny then chimes in. “Kenickie’s Buzzed Lightning is his precious thing. That’s his life, man! He’s worked all summer one time to afford that car. You never mess around with Kenickie’s stuff, or he’ll resent you for life. Anyway, that showed you what a cheater Leo was, trying to damage the car. But you know what? He failed miserably big time. Kenickie won the race fair and square, and he still counts as a hero in our book.”</p>
<p>	“That’s why Kenickie is so upset,” I say. “I didn’t mean to scare him off.”</p>
<p>	“That’s okay, Melinda,” says Putzie. “You were right to ask about Leo. We still don’t know why, though, but I’m sure Kenickie will come around when you give him the time to cool off. He’s not mad at you, if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s pretty upset about all the horrible things Leo has done to him, and us as well.”</p>
<p>	“Hope I answered your question.” Danny smiles at me. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes. Blue like Mason’s.</p>
<p>	“You did,” I reply with a smile back.</p>
<p>	Now that I’ve gotten all the information I needed about Leonard from the Thunderbirds, I can’t help but wonder why Blare is so attracted to him. She even said so herself that he tends to be violent, but why does she put up with him, anyway? I guess I’ll never understand.</p>
<p>	After school that day, I go up to Kenickie at his locker to try to make things right. I never meant to offend him earlier today, but I can’t help my curiosity. “Kenickie?” I say.</p>
<p>	He turns around, and surprisingly, he seems pretty calm. Not as edgy as he was at lunchtime. “Melinda? What is it?” He even sounds more friendly.</p>
<p>	“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for what happened at lunchtime today.” I feel the need to apologize to him. “I didn’t mean to bring up Leonard. I just… You know, I’m the new girl, and I’m not too familiar with many things around here. You know, I mean in terms of relationships and everything…”</p>
<p>	“It’s okay, Melinda.” He smiles. “It’s just that the mentioning of Leo’s name is more than enough to send chills down my spine. Everything he ever did to me… Everything he ever did to tear me and Rizzo apart… At that dance… Brings back way too many bad memories. I’m not that kind of guy to dwell in the past, you know. Just ask any of the Thunderbirds; I’m not that guy, you know?” He shrugs.</p>
<p>	“I know you pretty well.” I smile. “You seem like a great guy. And Rizzo’s a pretty lucky girl to end up with someone like you.”</p>
<p>	“And so are you,” he says. “I mean, with Mason. You’re a very lucky girl to end up with Mason. He talks nonstop about you. He’s crazy about you, Roberts. You know that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>	“Of course! Who wouldn’t be crazy about me?”</p>
<p>	He chuckles. “It was nice talking to you, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	“You too, Kenickie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Then I leave, and suddenly see the Rosy Ladies staring at me suspiciously. They’re probably wondering if there’s anything going on between Kenickie and me. Of course there’s nothing going on between us.</p>
<p>	“Hey, girls,” I say as I meet up with them.</p>
<p>	Rizzo has her arms folded. “What was that all about with you and Kenickie?”</p>
<p>	“What was what?”</p>
<p>	“She means why were you just talking to him,” Frenchy says.</p>
<p>	“Thank you, Frenchy,” says Rizzo.</p>
<p>	“Uh… I just wanted to borrow some History notes,” I reply. Kenickie, Frenchy, Sandy and I are all in the same History class with Mr. Lynch.</p>
<p>	“That didn’t seem like you were just talking about notes.” Rizzo gives me an even more suspicious glance. “Are you seeing him, by any chance?”</p>
<p>	What kind of a question is that? “No, of course not!” I am quick to reply. “I’d never do that to you, Rizzo. You know how crazy I am about Mason.”</p>
<p>	“Rizzo, don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little bit?” Sandy has enough dignity to talk some sense into her. “Melinda’s not that type of girl. She’d never keep secrets from us, her closest friends.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, exactly. Sandy’s right,” Frenchy says. “Melinda is very reliable, and she’ll never do anything to hurt us.”</p>
<p>	As the rest of the Rosy Ladies start revering me, I can’t help but feel guilty about not telling them about my friendship with Blare. Things can only go downhill from here…</p>
<p>	And I’m right. By Friday, most people have started suspecting that Blare is expecting, despite her best efforts to keep it hidden. Usually in over a month, women tend to develop more obvious symptoms that are harder to hide in public. I’ve learned that in Bio and Health class, so far.</p>
<p>	It becomes more obvious at lunchtime when a nauseous Blare is feeling dizzy, and before she even gets the chance to get up and excuse herself, she vomits on the tables, which pours onto the ground. Everyone is immediately repulsed and begins talking among themselves.</p>
<p>	“Could it be the burgers?” I hear Sandy asking Rizzo. “They’re not too bad, though.”</p>
<p>	“Shh, wait… I think it’s something else more than that,” Rizzo tells her.</p>
<p>	Laralee and a few other girls quickly rush Blare to the nurse’s office. Most people decide to tag along, just for the sake of their curiosity, but I think that they’re only being nosy. But who am I kidding? Everyone was bound to find out at some point.</p>
<p>	I hear some of the girls who’ve helped Blare to the nurse’s office talking among themselves. “What’s up with Blare… I don’t know, but judging from the way she retched, there’s a possibility that she’s expecting… What? No way! Doesn’t she know that she can get expelled?”</p>
<p>	Soon, Laralee comes back from the nurse’s office. I walk up to her. “How is Blare doing?”</p>
<p>	“She’s not doing so well. We’re thinking it might be a stomach bug, but we’ll see what the nurse says.” Now she becomes somewhat suspicious. “Why are you so interested in what happens to Blare? I thought you hated her guts?”</p>
<p>	I guess I shouldn’t have made my concern that obvious. “Uh, I was just concerned,” I reply. “I mean, I may hate her and all, but you know… Everyone’s human. My mom says that. We’re all human, and we all deserve to be treated with kindness.”</p>
<p>	Laralee is still a little suspicious but shrugs it off. “Right, I suppose…”</p>
<p>	For the rest of the afternoon until dismissal time, Blare has been excused to go home early. The rumors are now flying around, just as I expected. Which is what prompted Ms. McGee for another assembly meeting in the gym room during ninth period, nearly 15 minutes before dismissal time.</p>
<p>	We are now all gathered in the gym for the assembly. Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche arrive, ready to share their announcements. I have a feeling I know what they will talk about.</p>
<p>	“Good afternoon, children of Ryder High.” Ms. McGee starts talking. “I am aware that in 15 minutes, you will all be dismissed from your ninth-period classes. However, Blanche and I need to make an important announcement. Take over the announcements, please, Blanche.”</p>
<p>	Ms. Blanche takes over. “It has come to my attention and Greta’s that there is a female student who is expecting. According to all the rumors that fly around very fast here at Ryder High, we are inclined to take these very seriously. An expectant young woman should not be allowed to walk free on our campus. It is a disgrace to the PTA and to our community as a whole that we allow this to happen. In that case, that young woman MUST be expelled, as well as those who are aware of this young woman’s condition and kept it from us.”</p>
<p>	Everyone gasps. Blare and I are going to be in serious jeopardy!</p>
<p>	“So, in other words,” Ms. McGee says, “if anyone else knows about this young woman’s pregnancy, you are to report to my office either after dismissal time or tomorrow morning. As of next Monday, you and this young woman who is to remain anonymous are no longer welcome at Ryder High.”</p>
<p>	I cannot risk being expelled, not when everything is starting to look up for me! I also can’t risk having Rizzo, Laralee, and everyone else turn against me. I love Blare, and I want to protect her, no matter what it takes. Even if it means being expelled, unfortunately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Everybody Knows, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You have been expelled for covering up for Blare! She is expelled, too, and you have lost your friends, Mason, and everyone else around you. Can you ever earn back their trust?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are at the assembly, where Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche are making their announcement on Blare’s pregnancy, which means that she and I will get expelled. Ms. McGee makes a final announcement. “There will be no after-school activities today. You are all dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon and have a good weekend.”</p>
<p>	That’s easier said than done. I may never step foot into Ryder High ever again, and it’s all my fault! Why do I have to be so caring? I don’t feel like meeting Ms. McGee, partly because I’m not sure how to tell her that I have disobeyed her orders to not have any contact with Blare. She’ll have more reasons to expel me. Which is that I knew that Blare was expecting.</p>
<p>	Everyone is talking about it among themselves, even the Rosy Ladies. “Poor Blare,” Rizzo says, but not with cynicism. “I’m starting to feel somewhat bad for her. But you know, she brought it all upon herself. It was bound to happen. She didn’t think anyone would find out?”</p>
<p>	“I wonder whose it is, anyway.” Sandy is referring to the baby.</p>
<p>	“Can’t be Mason’s, so it has to be either someone who goes here or doesn’t,” Frenchy says.</p>
<p>	“If it’s someone who goes here, they could get expelled as well,” Marty says. “Mason should consider himself very lucky. Melinda likes him so much that she doesn’t want him to get in trouble. Right, Melinda?”</p>
<p>	I have been spaced out throughout their conversation. I know that I should tell them I’ve known everything all along, but I’m just afraid that they will be disappointed in me. “What was that?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“Melinda, you’re spacing out,” says Jan. “Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?”</p>
<p>	“I need to talk to you guys.” The guilt has been eating at me for a long time, and there is no better place for me to talk to them than in the janitor’s closet. I lock the door as the six of us enter the closet.</p>
<p>	“Why’d you drag us here?” Rizzo asks. “And lock us in here?”</p>
<p>	I shush them. “We need to keep it down.” I lower my voice. “I have a confession to make.”</p>
<p>	“You’re not into Mason anymore?” Frenchy takes a wild guess. “You like Carl better?”</p>
<p>	“Don’t be ridiculous, Frenchy,” Sandy says.</p>
<p>	“You’re wrong about both,” I tell Frenchy. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk about. It’s about… Blare.”</p>
<p>	They all start becoming suspicious. “What about Blare, besides the fact that we all know she’s expecting and she’s getting kicked out?” Marty asks. Then she puts two and two together. “Wait a minute. You’re not saying…”</p>
<p>	“Yes, I am… I’ve known all about it all along.” Rizzo is just shocked out of her mind, and I can’t blame her. “Blare and I have been talking behind Ms. McGee’s back, even though she said we shouldn’t be near each other. But she did apologize to me for those rumors that she started and…”</p>
<p>	“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Rizzo has practically fainted and she’s trying to bring herself together. “We’re talking about the same girl, right? Blare?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Rizzo.”</p>
<p>	“That same girl who tried to tear you and Mason apart, started those rumors about you…”</p>
<p>	“Which she apologized for, Rizzo.”</p>
<p>	Rizzo scoffs. “Yeah, right.”</p>
<p>	“You’ve got to believe me, guys,” I say. “Blare is a changed person. She really needs help going through all this. I want to show her that she’s not alone.”</p>
<p>	“Why should we believe you?” Sandy asks. “You’ve been lying to all of us by not telling us right away that you and Blare were secret friends. How do you know she’s truly changed? Don’t you remember her little false alarm that she initially pulled, saying that she wasn’t?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, Sandy, I remember,” I say, “but this time, she is. She told me that her first doctor wasn’t good enough because he didn’t examine her closely enough to see all the signs. But this second doctor has confirmed that she’s positive.”</p>
<p>	“Blare’s doctors are screwed up.” Rizzo shakes her head.</p>
<p>	“So, Blare has confided in you about all this stuff, and you didn’t even think to send us the information.” Frenchy says. “I always thought that as Rosy Ladies, we’re always honest with each other and never kept anything from each other.”</p>
<p>	“I guess we take back everything we’ve said about you the other day being reliable and such,” says Marty. “Seems like you’re not even worthy of that jacket you’re wearing.”</p>
<p>	“You’re not even worthy enough to be a Rosy Lady or our friend.” Rizzo snaps. “Don’t you know how Laralee will feel if she hears this? She’s going to kill you, Melinda. She’ll resent you for the rest of her life. Both of you.”</p>
<p>	“You need to turn yourself in to Ms. McGee,” Jan says. “If she kicks you out, then so be it.”</p>
<p>	I am surprised. “Don’t you guys still want me to be part of your team? I don’t want to get kicked out.”</p>
<p>	“You heard Ms. McGee,” Rizzo says. “You deserve to get kicked out for covering up for Blare. Don’t drag us into it; at least none of us were all buddy-buddy with Blare, kissing up to her.”</p>
<p>	“I’m not a kiss-up.”</p>
<p>	“Well, you certainly sound like one. Have fun getting your life back together after expulsion. Come on, ladies, let’s get out of here.” Rizzo and the others are about to leave, when she turns around, takes off my jacket, opens the door and throws it in the garbage. “You’ll have to find a new jacket, Melinda, and a new school to go to.” Then the five of them leave.</p>
<p>	I have no choice but to report to Ms. McGee in her office. I tell her and Ms. Blanche the whole story, and I apologize for disobeying her. “I am very sorry, Ms. McGee. I never meant to act very secretive.”</p>
<p>	“And we meet again for the third time, Miss Roberts.” Ms. McGee grins. “You know what this means, don’t you?” When I don’t answer, she answers her own question. “It means you’re certainly getting expelled! Isn’t that great news?”</p>
<p>	Of course not. “What about Blare?” I ask, even though it’s a stupid question.</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee sure has some way of expressing sarcasm. “Blare gets to have a party that we’ll all throw for her, celebrating her baby shower.” Deep down, I know that it means she’ll get expelled as well. That was a dumb question I asked.</p>
<p>	“Do you mind if we call your mother?” Ms. Blanche asks, and I shake my head in response. She grabs the phone and dials my house number. I can hear the conversation exchange between her and my mother. “Hello, is this Esther Roberts? Yes, this is Blanche Holden, the vice principal of Ryder High. We met once to discuss your daughter Melinda’s behavior. Well, in this case, this is a far more serious issue.”</p>
<p>	In a half-hour from now, Mom has finally arrived. By this time, Marco has already gone home and he’s there alone while Mom is here to see Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche about my behavior. “Good afternoon, ladies,” she says when she arrives in the office. “How do you do?”</p>
<p>	“We’re fine, thank you.” Ms. McGee shakes hands with Mom. Mom is acting friendly and courteous, but I know deep down, she is really disappointed in me. “Esther, I am sorry to tell you this, but as of Monday, Melinda is no longer a student here. She has been covering up for another student, who is expecting. That young lady and Miss Roberts will no longer be welcome here.”</p>
<p>	Mom is surprised and is taking her time to process the information. “I understand,” she says as she takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down so she doesn’t try to kill me in the presence of Ms. McGee. “Marco isn’t in any trouble, either, is he?”</p>
<p>	“No, of course not, Esther,” replies Ms. Blanche. “Marco Roberts has been completely out of trouble since he started. As for the young man Blare might be involved with, we cannot say for sure yet if he is a student here at Ryder High or not. Unless Miss Melinda knows something else that we don’t.” She gives me a stern glance.</p>
<p>	Should I tell them about Leonard? I guess I don't have much of a choice. “Leonard Balmudo,” I reply.</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee is surprised at the mentioning of his name. “Leo? That young man’s been creating more trouble over there at St. Bernard?”</p>
<p>	“It’s not so surprising, Greta,” says Ms. Blanche. “We know about the previous dance incident. But that’s beyond the point now. Miss Roberts just claimed to know the person responsible for Blare’s situation, which is all the more reason to have her expelled.”</p>
<p>	“What will I have to do for the hearing?” Mom asks.</p>
<p>	“As for the hearing, we have yet to set up a date,” says Ms. McGee. “But in the meantime, Melinda is no longer welcome here and therefore cannot take part in this year’s talent show. Which is a real shame, isn’t it, Miss Roberts?” She faces me. “You were doing so well with your dances with the Rosy Ladies. It’s too bad you won’t be joining them this year. On the bright side, there are other schools whose talent shows you can consider performing in.”</p>
<p>	“And other young ladies named Blare to become friends with,” adds Ms. Blanche.</p>
<p>	Mom looks pretty disappointed, but she is trying her best not to show it. She has the tendency to hide her true emotions, and I guess I get it from her.</p>
<p>	“Mrs. Roberts, Blanche and I promise that we will update you on the upcoming hearing.” Ms. McGee reassures Mom. “In the meantime, I hope we continue to stay in touch in the remaining weeks so we can work out a perfect day and time for the hearing, and you are welcome to find a lawyer or two for Melinda.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Greta.” Mom says.</p>
<p>	“In the meantime, we also recommend that Melinda take time off her academics,” says Ms. Blanche. “This has been a pretty stressful time of the year, and for a newcomer like Melinda, it’s quite understandable that people can make the wrong decisions in the most stressful time in their life. Melinda, use this as a chance to think long and hard about your actions, and if we believe that you are worthy enough to return to Ryder High, we will let you know.”</p>
<p>	Mom shakes hands with Ms. McGee and Ms. Blanche, and they thank her once again for her time. We get into the car, and I expect it to be a silent ride home, but Mom needs to express a few words. “I just don’t understand how any of this is possible, Melinda. I really don’t.”</p>
<p>	“Why don’t we talk about it when we get home?” I ask.</p>
<p>	“No, how about we talk about it right now while we’re going home?” Her voice sounds a little fresher. </p>
<p>	“All I can say is, I’m sorry,” I say. “I never meant to do what I did. I just wanted to help Blare. She’s been through a lot of things in her life, unfortunately. I don’t think she deserves to get expelled, and neither do I.”</p>
<p>	“Why do you think you don’t deserve a just punishment?”</p>
<p>	“Because, Mom, I did nothing wrong. Blare needed help, and I showed her that I was the only person who could be there for her since everyone else would make fun of her.”</p>
<p>	“But Ms. McGee knows all about your history with Blare. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, Mom, I’m aware of all the past troubles Blare and I have had with each other. That was a long time ago. She apologized to me for hurting my feelings with those rumors she’d started. She’s changed now. It’s a shame that nobody else sees that but me.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda, it’s not a bad thing if someone has changed their ways and turned over a new leaf. What’s bad is that you’ve kept it from all of us. Including your friends. You assumed that nobody would understand, and everybody would start poking fun. What did I ever tell you about making assumptions?” I don’t need to repeat it, but I get the general idea. “Exactly. You shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>	“Okay, but do you believe me now when I’ve said Blare has changed? She didn’t put herself in this situation on purpose, you know.”</p>
<p>	“I know, sweetie, and I’m not saying that she did. I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, either, because I do. If you say she’s changed, then she’s changed. But you know that Ms. McGee doesn’t allow something like this happening at school. It sets a bad example to local schools across the town, and to many parents and families with their children enrolled. This is not acceptable here, Melinda.”</p>
<p>	“I understand. Am I grounded?” I have to ask.</p>
<p>	“What do you think? Do you want to face extra punishment?”</p>
<p>	“No. Being expelled is more than enough punishment.”</p>
<p>	Pretty soon, we reach the house. I take the phone up to my room so that I can give Mason a call and tell him the whole thing. And Laralee, even though I know that she’ll never speak to me again as long as we’re alive. Most importantly, Blare, but I really don’t think she’ll be in the mood for talking on the phone. She just got exposed, and now she’s expelled; I’d rather give her more than enough time to clear her mind before we can talk.</p>
<p>	I lock myself in my room and dial Mason’s number. He answers immediately. “Hello?”</p>
<p>	“Hi, it’s me.”</p>
<p>	“Melinda? What’s up?”</p>
<p>	“I need to tell you something, Mason. I’ve been expelled.”</p>
<p>	He is silent for a moment, indicating he’s shocked. Or dead. Who knows? “Really?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, really. I knew that Blare was, you know, and I’ve been covering up for her all along because she and I have been talking to each other without anyone else knowing. Which means you, so Ms. McGee called me up to her office and decided to expel me.”</p>
<p>	“I can’t believe this! Melinda, what were you thinking? When I gave you Blare’s phone number that one time, was that just so you can give her your sympathy? You lied to me then, too.”</p>
<p>	“I’m sorry, Mason. Blare didn’t want me to tell anybody…”</p>
<p>	“If you’re expelled, that means I’ll never get to see you again at school, and that’s not fair to me. We need to put an end to this relationship, then. It’s not going to work out if I can’t see you and you’re expelled.”</p>
<p>	“Mason, don’t…”</p>
<p>	But he did. “Goodbye, Melinda.” He hangs up.</p>
<p>	Then I call Laralee. “Hello, Laralee?”</p>
<p>	“You traitor!” She sounds furious. “I know everything!”</p>
<p>	“How do you know?”</p>
<p>	“Duh. Ms. McGee just sent out a letter to every single person from the school, explaining the whole thing. Your name and Blare’s are on it.”</p>
<p>	Ms. McGee has sent out a letter to everyone at Ryder High that fast? “I’m very sorry, Laralee. I know it seems like we both betrayed you, but…”</p>
<p>	“You both betrayed me!” She’s raising her voice. “Blare and I have always confided in each other about everything. We never kept anything from one another until all this stuff started happening. And to think that I’d consider you my friend again. Well, you know what? Since you’re expelled now, you’re obviously no longer a part of the creative writing team.”</p>
<p>	“Laralee, please…”</p>
<p>	“If Ms. McGee ever changes her mind to re-enroll you, fine by me, but I don’t want you coming to the creative writing meetings anymore. You’re banned; I don’t want to see you in my life again.” Then she hangs up as well.</p>
<p>	So now, everyone at Ryder High knows all about my screwing up. I have really done it this time. If Dad were still here, I know he’d been disappointed, too. I feel like I’ve also let him down. I don’t have the Rosy Ladies, Mason, or Laralee. Mom is disappointed, and I know Marco will be, too. I know that he will become the butt of all jokes by the other kids because I’m his sister, and that’s not fair to him to go through that.</p>
<p>	Speaking of which, there is a knock on my door. “It’s me, Melinda,” says Marco. “Open up. I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>	Great, another one. He’s probably going to get all up in my face about it too. As much as I would love to talk to the only person who I know will really understand me, I feel like it’s not the best time. He will be crushed, and I just know it. “Go away!” I cry out.</p>
<p>	“But Melinda…”</p>
<p>	“Go away!” I shout as a tear runs down my face. I can hear footsteps going down the stairs, which means he left.</p>
<p>	I stay in my room for the rest of the evening, not even coming out for dinner. I’ve missed dinner again. But Mom knows the drill for when I miss dinner: leaving out the leftovers. This time, I’m not in the mood for leftovers. I want to clear my head for a little while, and I won’t let Mom or Marco know where I am, so I’m not leaving them a note.</p>
<p>	I grab my wallet, my purse, and all my personal items. I open the door a little bit, just to make sure Mom and Marco are asleep. They are, so I quickly put the telephone back in the living room before silently heading out the door and running away as fast as I can, never coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>